


we were running in the dark, we were following our hearts

by janethewindrose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eliot Waugh's Father is a warning itself, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, chosen family, it's soft I promise, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janethewindrose/pseuds/janethewindrose
Summary: Есть люди, с которыми ты общаешься, дружишь или встречаешься, потому что тебе с ними интересно. Потому что они сложные, умные, красивые, и вам нравится проводить время вместе. А есть люди, с которыми ты общаешься, потому что твое сердце уже принадлежит им. Как будто оно бьется не в твоей, а в их груди, и только с ними ты чувствуешь себя дома. Целым.
Relationships: Fen/Margo Hanson, Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater & Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Alice Quinn
Kudos: 3





	1. Квентин роняет холодильник. Марго варит суп.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик основан на фильме "Орудия Смерти. Город костей", поэтому знание книжного и сериального канона Сумеречных Охотников не обязательно.
> 
> Ссылка на тред с коллажами к работе:  
> https://twitter.com/janethewindrose/status/1234090836486389760?s=19
> 
> Сюжет Волшебников так изменен и переплетен с сюжетом Орудий Смерти, что Лев Гроссман и Кассандра Клэр вертятся в кроватях как диско-шары, я предупредила. В работе присутствует нецензурная лексика - это все-таки Волшебники, что тут поделать.
> 
> Название взято из песни Michael Schulte - Falling Apart, но в качестве саундтрека советую послушать Banners - Start A Riotю
> 
> Ради соответствия сюжета с каноном Сумеречных Охотников, возраст героев изменен. Квентину и Джулии 19, Марго, Элиоту и Тодду 20, Кэдди и Элис 24.
> 
> Опубликовано еще вот тут:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9075630

***

В клубе было оглушающе ярко и слепяще шумно.  
Ровно то, что он и ожидал - ни больше, ни меньше.

\- Тебе тут скучно, да? - в поле зрения появилась Джулия, копна блестящих волос спадала ей на плечи, в руках она держала коктейль-извинение. 

\- Ну что ты, Джулс, живу свою лучшую жизнь, - он принял предложенный напиток, попробовал. Что-то сладкое, персиковое и едва заметно алкогольное.

Ночные клубы никогда не были сильной стороной Квентина Колдуотера. Несмотря на все его возражения, в этот раз Джулия решила, что свой девятнадцатый день рождения нельзя отмечать как обычно - марафоном "Гарри Поттера" - и протащила его в закрытый и ужасно таинственный ночной клуб, название которого Кью забыл сразу же, оказавшись внутри. Название - но не знак на вывеске, похожий на баранью голову, напомнившую ему об Эмбере и Амбере. Когда он поделился наблюдением с Джулией, подруга посмотрела на него очень внимательно и сказала, что на вывеске не было никакого знака.

Так или иначе, Квентин _честно_ пытался получать удовольствие от светомузыки и танцев в центре потной толпы и громких битов. Попытки длились недолго. Квентин закрыл глаза, а открыл их уже у стены, вцепившийся в свой коктейль, как в спасательный круг.  
Стена оказалась всего лишь стеклянной перегородкой, отделяющей тихий, залитый синим неоном закуток от беснующейся толпы на танцполе. Квентин уже обдумывал возможность сбежать туда от шума и Джулии, когда заметил, что место занято.

Парень с ирокезом, вошедший в клуб перед ними, целовался с ослепительно красивой брюнеткой в коротком белом платье. Квентин отвел глаза и почти отвернулся от стекла, как вдруг массивный серебристый браслет на руке девушки ожил, змеей скользнул вниз - нет, стоп, это и была змея - маленькая, серебряная и смертоносная. Парень с ирокезом заподозрил неладное, отпрянул и кинулся к выходу, но сбежать не успел. Незнакомка взмахнула браслетом, как кнутом, и змея веревкой обвилась вокруг шеи бедняги. Из подсвеченного прожекторами дыма выступил еще один парень - очень высокий, в черной кожаной куртке и черных джинсах, с настоящим - в двадцать первом веке! - луком и колчаном со стрелами за плечами. Квентин успел отвлеченно подумать, что за галлюциногенная дрянь была в его коктейле, как вдруг в руке у парня оказался клинок, засветившийся, как светился Шершень в "Хоббите" - мягким голубоватым сиянием. Взмах-

Все, что произошло дальше, смешалось в неоновом хаосе. Кажется, в определенный момент Квентин начал кричать, но он не был в этом уверен. Напиток выпал из рук и осколки стекла брызнули в разные стороны - неопровержимым доказательством этого события был фруктовый сироп на его ботинках следующим утром.  
На крик Колдуотера обернулись не только посетители клуба. Одно движение - и парень с клинком стоял по другую сторону перегородки, оглядывая его с удивлением и любопытством. Он пошевелил губами, но из-за шума и собственного шока слов Квентин не расслышал. Он закрыл глаза, но продолжал видеть чужое лицо, выжженное на задней стороне его век. Темные волосы, светлые глаза, ямочка на подбородке. Брюнетка крикнула что-то в их сторону, и в этот же момент с противоположной стороны до него донесся голос Джулии.

\- Там мой друг, пропустите! Квентин! Квентин, ты в порядке?!

\- Эл, нам пора уходить! Сейчас же! - брюнетка потянула парня за собой, вынуждая разорвать зрительный контакт.

Когда Джулия добралась до Квентина и заключила его в обьятия, за перегородкой было уже пусто - тело парня с ирокезом исчезло само по себе.

***

Утром все стало еще более запутанным.  
Короткий разговор с Джулией ничего не прояснил - она мягко предположила, что таблетки Квентина могли спровоцировать что-то вроде галлюцинации, а приступ паники и богатое воображение дополнили картину. Идея не была безумной, но, по необъяснимым причинам, очень разозлила Квентина, и он спустился в кофейню проветрить голову, не попрощавшись. Квентин Колдуотер мог быть неуверенным во многих вещах в своей жизни, но прошлой ночью глаза его не обманывали - клинок светился, браслет двигался сам по себе, а тело парня с ирокезом шипело и растворялось, как реактивы на уроке химии, пока не исчезло вовсе.

\- Квентин? Я нашел тебя!

О нет. О господи, четыреждыблядский боже, это невозможно.  
У выхода из кофейни стоял вчерашний парень, и ему хватало наглости выглядеть приятно удивленным, как если бы их встреча была случайной. Каждая клеточка тела Квентина орала о том, что встреча случайной не была.

\- У меня галлюцинации? - среди всех вопросов, которые он мог задать незнакомцу из клуба, этот был самым жалким. Едва Квентин договорил, ему тут же захотелось удариться лбом о ближайшую стену.

\- А если и да, то какой смысл спрашивать?

Брюнет сдвинулся с прохода, пропуская посетителя, и отошел к витрине, всем своим видом выражая элегантную незаинтересованность. Квентин последовал за ним, не задумавшись ни на секунду.

\- Постой. Ты сказал - нашел. Ты преследовал меня? Это незаконно, ты ведь знаешь? Ох, - он хлопнул себя по голове. - Ты же вчера человека убил! Я должен был догадаться, что ты не в ладах с законом.

Незнакомец лениво облокотился о витрину и с трудом поддерживал серьезный вид.

\- Выдохни, Квентин. По одному обвинению за раз, договорились? - он засунул руки в карманы и окинул Колдуотера долгим выразительным взглядом. 

\- Я - Элиот, и да, _технически_ , я тебя преследовал, потому что мне не давала покоя одна загадка. И найти тебя было просто - в Бруклине не очень много Квентинов, особенно нашего возраста. А фамилия чего стоит...

\- Погоди, вот узнаешь второе имя, - буркнул Квентин, стараясь сохранить в голосе нотки недовольства, но он не мог отрицать тот факт, что, после слов Элиота, с него схлынуло напряжение, а ситуация из потенциально опасной стала интригующей.

\- Теперь о клубе, - Элиот склонил голову набок. Вчера, в темноте, Квентин успел разглядеть только контуры его лица, но сейчас каждая деталь внешности складывалась в общую картину, и эта картина была возмутительно красивой. Его шею, ключицы и даже запястья покрывали странные татуировки, крупные, черные, похожие на иероглифы. В клубе Квентину показалось, что глаза у странного парня серые, но на самом деле цвет был более теплым, ореховым. Стоп. Они вроде бы говорили об убийстве.

\- Так вот, _технически,_ я вчера не убивал человека, хотя бы потому, что это был не человек.

\- Не человек? Тогда кто?

\- Демон, - парень неопределенно махнул рукой. - И это возвращает нас к загадке, Квентин Колдуотер, - он прищурился и сделал шаг в его сторону, но Квентин только скептически поднял бровь. - Ты не охотник, и не житель Нижнего мира, но ты видел нас вчера, хотя на нас с Бэмби были руны. Что ты такое?

Квентин приподнял вторую бровь.

\- Человек?

\- Но Примитивные не могут видеть нас под действием руны.

\- А твое второе имя - вежливость, насколько я понимаю? - Квентин пообещал себе, что позже, когда этот странный разговор закончится, он поблагодарит всех существующих богов, включая Эмбера и Амбера, за то, что позволили ему поддерживать диалог с невероятно привлекательным парнем, не смущаясь и почти не краснея. Рождественское чудо в конце июля.  
Элиот усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.

У Квентина зазвонил телефон. Доротея. Соседка. Они почти не общались, значит, причина звонка была важной.

\- Извини, нужно ответить.

В ответ Элиот вытащил из кармана пачку "Мэрит ультра лайт" и зажигалку. Голос у Доротеи был взволнованный.

\- Квентин? У вас все в порядке?

\- Да, да, у нас... - откуда она узнала? - Все в порядке, да.

\- Ты уверен? Просто, может вы с Джулией поссорились, и...

\- Эм... Нет, то есть с утра мы поспорили, но... А в чем, собственно, дело?

\- Из вашей квартиры слышался шум, как будто мебель ломают, - Доротея понизила голос. - Я и подумала, что что-то не так.

\- О, черт. Я сейчас не дома, но скоро буду. Нет, мы не ссорились. Может быть она еще дома? Я сейчас буду!

В следующую секунду Квентин уже бежал домой. Об оставленном у кофейни Элиоте он вспомнил только в лифте - и с сожалением. По крайней мере, парень знал его имя и мог найти его снова - если бы захотел.

Доротея была права - с квартирой было не так абсолютно-блять-все, начиная с открытой двери и заканчивая царившим внутри хаосом.  
Книги разбросаны по полу, одежда выброшена из шкафов, осколки керамики и стекла по всей кухне. Какого черта?  
Джулии не было, как и ее спортивной сумки, пальто и обуви, значит, существовал шанс, что до того, как все это произошло, она успела собраться и уехать вместе с Джеймсом к его родителям на целый уик-энд.  
Но кто мог сотворить такое? Никто из бывших Джулии не был отбитым настолько, чтобы из мести разгромить квартиру, но и ограблением это не было. Шкатулка с ее украшениями лежала на полу в коридоре, содержимое разбросано рядом. Главной материальной ценностью Квентина был ноутбук - он так и лежал на столе, не сдвинутый ни на миллиметр. Главной духовной ценностью были книги о Филлори, к счастью, не понесшие серьезных повреждений.

Квентин наклонился, чтобы собрать их, когда услышал стук чего-то острого о кафельную плитку в ванной комнате.  
Вот же блять. Вот же ебаный-  
В квартире кто-то был, прямо сейчас, и даже если он каким-то чудом успеет позвонить в полицию... Единственным, что хоть отдаленно можно использовать как оружие, были ракетки для бадминтона в комнате Джулии. Ножи тоже оставались опцией, но чтобы добраться до кухни, пришлось бы миновать коридор. Дверь в ванную открылась, и Квентин увидел... собаку? Огромный черный доберман стоял в проходе и скалился на него. Нет, не подумайте, Квентин любил собак, Квентин _очень сильно_ любил собак, но что-то в этом псе напугало его. Что-то было не так.

Он замахнулся ракеткой, надеясь, что пес струсит и сбежит, но вместо этого тело собаки начало меняться, как будто невидимые руки сминали пластилин, из которого существо было сделано. Клыки и когти увеличились, морда больше не напоминала собачью. Оно поднялось на задние лапы, и Квентин не стал ждать окончания трансформации, он рванул в комнату Джулии и запер дверь на замок.  
Ракетка особенного преимущества не давала, и Кью дважды успел пожалеть, что в свое время не купил тот бутафорский меч Джона Сноу на Ebay. На самом деле, это был меч семьи Мормонтов, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения, мозг, замолчи. Меч Арагорна тоже сгодился бы. Или любой другой меч, совершенно любой, что-блять-угодно достаточно острое чтобы...

Существо скреблось в дверь и рычало, и в этом рыке до смерти перепуганному Квентину послышались слова.  
"Где они? Где они?! Отдай их нам! Отдай их!"

\- Кого - их? Что ты такое?

Существо не ответило, зато продолжило ломиться в дверь с удвоенной силой. Оно выбило доску, затем другую. Длинная черная лапа, когтистая и слизистая, сорвала замок, и в следующую секунду существо было уже в комнате.

Квентин всегда думал, что если ему придется когда-нибудь защищать свою жизнь, он будет собранным. Напуганным - да, но собранным. Будет продумывать удары, бить сильно и точно. Ха-ха-ха  
Когда существо бросилось на него, все, на что хватило Квентина - это с криком ужаса лупить его ракеткой по морде, пока в руках не осталась одна рукоятка.

Существо, как назло, не получило никаких значительных повреждений. Оно повалило Квентина на пол, но тот успел схватить вторую ракетку, изловчился, и смог удержать ей челюсти существа, не подпуская его к лицу. Левую руку прошило болью. Слюна не-совсем-собаки, густая и вонючая, капала ему на лоб.  
Вот же блять. Существо с легкостью перекусило рукоять ракетки, но прежде, чем оно успело добраться до него, Квентин со всей силы вогнал импровизированный кол в область, где у нормальной собаки находилось бы сердце. Ну разумеется, все не могло быть так просто! Щепка в большей степени озадачила существо, чем навредила. Тогда Квентин на ощупь нашел сломанную часть первой ракетки и ударил его по голове, вогнав осколок в висок.  
Удар повалил существо на бок, Колдуотер выкатился из-под тяжелой туши и вскочил на ноги. Не оборачиваясь, он вылетел в коридор и добрался до кухни. Рычание не стихло, напротив, стало громче, злее. Он же попал этой твари прямо в голову! Как это возможно? И если раны ее не замедлили, то ножи тоже бесполезны.  
Из коридора доносился рев и цокот длинных крючковатых когтей по полу. Квентин вытащил из кухонного шкафчика бутылку уксуса - в одной из серий "Доктора Кто" это сработало, а существо выглядело в достаточной степени слизистым, чтобы и у него был шанс.  
Едва рычащая морда появилась в дверном проеме, Колдуотер швырнул в нее бутылку. Облившись уксусом, оно взвыло, но таять не собиралось. Блять. И что теперь?

Вдруг взгляд Квентина упал на зажигалку. Поджечь эту тварь, конечно, но крепкого алкоголя они с Джулией не держали, а масло хранилось в противоположном конце кухни. В шкафчике под раковиной нашелся освежитель воздуха и - о да, так гораздо лучше. Зажигалка сработала с третьего раза, когда существо подобралось уже совсем близко. Струя пламени заставила его отпрянуть, и Квентин смог прижаться к стене у холодильника, где было больше пространства для маневра. Во второй раз зажигалка сработала с еще большей неохотой. Квентин, чертыхаясь, отогнал существо и попытался отодвинуть холодильник. У его получилось - со второй попытки, но тут тварь снова полезла в наступление.  
Следующая порция огня была такой большой, что опалила существо, и в воздухе разнесся запах горелой плоти. Сейчас или никогда. Квентин навалился на холодильник всем телом и уронил его сверху на обожженную тварь.

Раздался вой и противный влажный звук, и не-совсем-собака разлетелась по кухне брызгами черной зловонной слизи.  
Квентина затошнило. Он оперся о стену и попытался восстановить дыхание. Адреналин в крови не позволял ему чувствовать боли от полученных ссадин и ушибов, но голова кружилась, и Квентину казалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Стоп. Нет. Останки существа зашевелились, медленно поползли в одном направлении, и начали собираться обратно в двуногую тварь. Нет. Нет. Нет. Оно должно было умереть, почему оно не умерло?!

\- Привет, ни за что не угадаешь, что за мерзость поджидала тебя в подъезде, - из коридора послышался знакомый голос.

\- Элиот!

Квентин рванул из кухни, обретя второе дыхание. Элиот едва успел убрать оружие в сторону, чтобы не поранить его.

\- Квентин? Что-

\- Оно все еще там, я пытался... Элиот, оно-

Парень отпихнул его к стене и как раз вовремя - живое, целое и еще более разозленное существо атаковало их. Квентин увидел, как Элиот прошептал что-то на незнакомом языке, и клинок снова засветился. В следующую секунду тварь визжала и рычала на полу, прибитая оружием к полу. Ее рана дымилась, тело разрушалось, таяло, как лакричное желе на сковороде.

Элиот присел на корточки рядом с ошарашенным Колдуотером.

\- Эй, эй, ты как? Он тебя ранил?

\- Нет, я... в порядке. Пара ушибов. В порядке, - Квентин сделал пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, восстанавливая дыхание. - Он? Что это вобще было?

\- Это был демон. Как тот парень из клуба, только в его настоящем обличии. Еще один такой же ждал тебя на лестнице, поэтому я и задержался, - взгляд Элиота смягчился. - Они пришли за тобой, так? И могут вернуться снова. Я отведу тебя в Институт, там безопасно, и тебе помогут во всем разобраться. И я отвечу на все твои вопросы, обещаю, но сейчас нам нужно уходить. Ты можешь быстро собрать все самое необходимое?

Голова у Квентина кружилась, предплечье пульсировало - должно быть, поранился о треснутую ракетку, или та тварь его цапнула, но когда? Все произошло так быстро, что было сложно выделить определенные моменты - кадры сливались в короткий и пугающий трейлер фильма ужасов. 

Пока Элиот невозмутимо курил в разбитое окно, Квентин отправил смску Джулии: "не приходи домой. сначала позвони мне" и достал спортивную сумку. Самое необходимое, говоришь?

Пять томов "Филлори и дальше". Документы. Таблетки с прикроватного столика. Ноутбук, телефон и зарядки от них. Запас чистого белья и носков на несколько дней. Черная толстовка и серый свитер.  
Он подумал о том, чтобы забрать и документы Джулии, как вдруг оказался на полу. 

\- Колдуотер, что с тобой? - Элиот помог ему сесть. - Что болит?

\- Голова кружится, и меня сейчас стошнит. И рука болит еще, да.

Парень закатал ему рукав и выразительно выругался. Пустяковая на первый взгляд рана почернела и воспалилась, а вокруг нее, на коже, подобно паучьим лапам, расползались черные венки.

\- Ебаный же блять, Квентин, почему ты не сказал, что демон тебя укусил? Совсем что ли жить не хочешь?

Квентин пожал плечами.

\- Не смешно.

\- Я не пытался шутить, - спокойно заметил он.

Элиот благоразумно заткнулся. Потрогал кожу вокруг раны и снова выругался.

\- У тебя есть аптечка?

Аптечка была у Джулии, но она всегда брала ее с собой в поездки.

\- Нет, тебе придется разорвать на себе рубашку, чтобы перевязать мне рану, - мозг Квентина медленно отключался, и первой, кажется, пострадала область, отвечающая за качество шуток.

\- Хочешь увидеть меня без одежды - только попроси, - улыбка Элиота была нервной, вымученной. - И постарайся не умирать, ладно?

"Ладно, я просто прилягу на пять минуточек, что в этом плохого?"  
Его глаза слипались, боль поднялась до плеча.

\- Эй, эй! Не смей терять сознание, Квентин, блять, даже не-

Он слышал, как Элиот звонит кому-то, мелькнуло имя "Бэмби", а потом была только темнота.

***

В первый раз, когда Квентин пришел в сознание, в комнате ругались двое. Слов он не разобрал, но общий смысл чувствовался достаточно ясно - незнакомый женский голос в чем-то обвинял Элиота. "Надо сказать ей, что Элиот ни в чем не виноват," - решил Квентин, но не смог открыть глаза. Голова кружилась, но тошнота уже прошла, рука не болела, полученные ушибы не саднили, и он позволил себе провалиться в белую уютную пустоту.

Во второй раз в комнтате было тихо. Квентин открыл глаза и осторожно огляделся. Это не было больницей в современном понимании: стены приятного песочного отттенка, расписной потолок, высокие стрельчатые окна. Пахло здесь не медикаментами, а травами.  
В кресле у его кровати читала книгу девушка с блестящими черными волосами, ярким макияжем и теплым цветом кожи. Высокие сапоги и короткое черное платье завершали образ. Квентин узнал в ней девушку из клуба, с живым браслетом-змеей.

\- О, ты все-таки пришел в себя, - она заметила на себе его взгляд и улыбнулась. - Квентин Колдуотер, да? Моргни, если помнишь кто ты.

Он послушно моргнул.

\- Ну и отлично. Я - Марго, уверена, что Элиот говорил обо мне. 

Квентин издал неопределенный звук, в теории означающий согласие.

\- У тебя было отравление ядом мелкого демона, ничего выдающегося, наш с Элиотом обычный вторник. Сейчас ты в порядке, и - о, нужно сказать Элу, что ты проснулся.

\- Ты читаешь мою книгу, - перебил ее Квентин. Он узнал обложку одного из томов "Филлори и Дальше", а две дюжины цветных закладок подтверждали, что книга принадлежала ему. 

\- Ага, спасибо, Капитан Очевидность, - хмыкнула Марго. - Я любила эти книжки в детстве. Но таких нердов, как ты, никогда не встречала. Это же твои заметки на полях, да?

Квентин обреченно кивнул.

\- Ты тоже догадался, что Часовщица - это Джейн Чатвин? И ты что, правда считаешь, что Уютная Лошадка - это метафора? Хотя знаешь что, мы обсудим это позже. Ты провалялся в лазарете почти два дня, Элиот там себе места не находит. Минутку.

Едва девушка вышла, Квентин потянулся за книгой. "Брать чужие вещи без спроса - нехорошо," - подумал он, но тут же решил, что понятия "плохо " и "хорошо" неприменимы к его новым знакомым. Он был благодарен им, потому что он чувствовал себя живым - впервые за очень долгое время.

\- Квентин! - в дверях стоял Элиот, бледнее обычного и со следами усталости на лице, но чем ближе он подходил к Колдуотеру, тем ярче расцветала его улыбка.

Сегодня он был без кожанки, в светлых брюках, белой рубашке в мелких лиловых узорах и темно-фиолетовом жилете. Если в черном он выглядел непозволительно горячо, то сейчас - как ожившее искусство, и Квентин не мог решить, какой образ ему нравится больше.  
У самой кровати Элиот остановился, как будто хотел обнять его, но в последний момент передумал, и с виноватой улыбкой потрепал спутанные после сна волосы Квентина.

\- Рад, что ты в порядке. Что, по-твоему, произошло?

\- Хмм... Меня укусил демон, но сейчас все хорошо?

\- Ты не знаешь всей картины, - тихо заметил Элиот, и тон его голоса заставил Квентина нервничать. Он перевел взгляд на свою руку, и увидел черный узор на месте раны. Один за другим, элементы укладывались в острые углы и плавные линии рисунка.

\- Вы мне татушку сделали?

\- Это исцеляющая руна, - Элиот выглядел еще более виноватым, чем раньше. - Иратце. То, что она подействовала, доказывает, что ты - сумеречный охотник, один из нас. Но ты должен знать, что когда я рисовал ее на твоей руке, я не был уверен в этом. Плоть Примитивных не способна вынести силы рун, и если бы я ошибся, ты был бы мертв.

Квентин прикусил губу, обдумывая сказанное.

\- Но если бы ты не сделал этого...?

\- Яд напавшего на тебя демона смертелен для Примитивных, - договорил Элиот, не поднимая на него глаз.

\- Тогда других вариантов не было. Ты спас мне жизнь, Элиот. Спасибо.

Парень неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Постарайся не вводить это в привычку.

\- Постараюсь. Почему те демоны охотились за мной?

\- Я не знаю, Квентин. Если ты никогда не был в Идрисе, и не знаешь о Сумеречном мире, у них нет причин желать зла лично тебе. Та, с кем ты живешь - тоже обычная? - он явно хотел сказать "Примитивная", но в последний момент передумал.

\- Обычной Джулию назвать сложно, но, отвечая на твой вопрос, да, обычная девушка, ничего сверхъестественного.

\- Возможно, директор Фогг сможет прояснить все это? Он ждет встречи, но я уговорил его дать тебе время отдохнуть.

\- Директор... чего? - осторожно уточнил Квентин.

\- Института. Я не говорил тебе? Супер-секретная закрытая организация, тебе понравится. Наша цель, как учреждения - защищать мир людей от демонов и следить, чтобы жители Нижнего Мира не нарушали общие законы.

\- А это кто?

\- Вампиры, оборотни, маги и фэйри. Во всех них в разных пропорциях течет демонская кровь. В нас - нет. Мы - нефилимы, потомки людей и ангелов. Ты тоже, кстати, - Элиот подмигнул ему.

\- Да-да, прекрасный подкат, пять баллов, н-но ты же не серьезно? Кровь ангелов?

\- Серьезен, как Судный день. В твоей крови заключена сила, и руны помогают ее использовать. Кроме Иратце есть руны Выносливости, Скорости, Ловкости и Невидимости.

Квентин сел так резко, что потемнело в глазах.

\- О, а можно ты нарисуешь мне руну Ловкости, пожалуйста, Элиот, мне ну очень надо.

Элиот рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо, нарисую, когда Липсон выпустит тебя из лазарета.

\- Липсон?

\- Наша целительница. На самом деле нас тут немного. Нью-Йоркский Институт не самый многолюдный, большинство нефилимов живут не в городах Примитивных, а в Идрисе. Если коротко, это закрытая волшебная страна, вроде той, что в твоих книжках.

\- Ты знаешь о Филлори? - восхитился Квентин.

\- Только общий сюжет, придержи коней, - Элиот усмехнулся. - Марго обожает эти истории. Ты уже встретился с Марго?

\- Да, и она немного пугающая... В хорошем смысле, конечно. Она твоя девушка? - предположение звучало странно, когда он произнес его вслух.

\- Нет, - Элиот улыбнулся уголками губ. - Она моя Бэмби, одна в своем роде.

\- Жена? - Квентин окончательно запутался.

\- Ангел упаси мою грешную душу, нет, она мой парабатай, сестра души, если хочешь.

\- Ладно, я сделаю вид, что понял.

\- У парабатаев очень глубокая связь, на физическом уровне тоже - я чувствую ее боль, а она - мою. Что-то вроде платонических соулмейтов, если так понятней.

\- Да, так гораздо понятней, - Квентин откинулся на подушки, глаза снова начали слипаться. - А зомби в вашем мире есть?

Смешок Элиота донесся до него, как сквозь толщу воды.

\- Зомби не существует.

\- А вампиры-веганы?

\- Ты не поверишь, но пару лет назад в Орегоне действительно был клан вампиров-хиппи, жили на гранатовом соке и несли любовь к ближним, но через полгода психанули и совершили три массовых убийства в трех крупных городах за одну ночь.

Квентин приоткрыл один глаз.

\- Ты же издеваешься надо мной, да?

\- Не знаю, ты мне скажи, - Элиот улыбался широко и искренне впервые за весь разговор, не хотелось портить такой прекрасный момент.

\- А русалки?

\- Спокойной ночи, Квентин.

***

Он проснулся от того, что на Элиота снова кричали, но в этот раз голос был знакомым.

\- Джулс! 

Подруга кинулась к кровати и заключила его в обьятия.

\- Ты живой, господи, Кью, ты так меня напугал! Что эти криповые неформалы с тобой сделали?

За ее спиной Элиот театрально закатил глаза.

\- Это долгая история, но я в порядке. Как ты нашла меня?

\- Отследила по GPS в телефоне. А потом врезала парню, который не хотел пускать меня внутрь.

Взгляд Квентина метнулся к Элиоту, и Джулия это заметила.

\- Нет, другому. Этот пижон мне просто нахамил.

\- Для протокола, я всего лишь сказал, что в Институт не пускают Примитивных.

\- Мне тоже не нравится этот термин, Джулс, и я все обьясню, просто дай мне минутку.

"Чтобы что-то кому-то обьяснять, нужно самому знать, что происходит," - напомнил он себе.

\- Оставлю вас, голубков, наедине, - Элиот поклонился и вышел из комнаты.

Джулия и Квентин переглянулись. Девушка заговорила первая:

\- Твой странный друг сказал, что сумеречные охотники - кто-то вроде демонской полиции. И что ты - один из них. Как это возможно?

\- Я не знаю, Джулс, честное слово. До той ночи в клубе моим главным достижением был тот факт, что я стал админом самого крупного форума по Филлори, а потом нашу квартиру разнесли, я уронил холодильник на демона, но эта сволочь все равно чуть меня не убила, и теперь я не имею ни малейшего, блять, представления, что вообще происходит.

\- Ладно, мы разберемся с этим, Кью, - Джулия успокаивающе погладила его по плечу.

\- А как твои выходные прошли?

\- Просто ужасно. Прости, что отключила телефон, если бы я увидела твое сообщение раньше...

\- Я бы все равно валялся тут без сознания, ты ничем бы мне не помогла, - успокоил ее Квентин.

\- Я порвала с Джеймсом, - вдруг выпалила Джулия. - К этому давно все шло, но выходные у его родителей были сущим адом.

\- О черт, ты в порядке?

\- Тебя двое суток назад укусил демон, и ты спрашиваешь, _в порядке ли я?_ \- засмеялась девушка. - Но да, я в порядке. На самом деле, мне нужен один тихий клишированный вечер с мороженым и Бриджит Джонс, и все будет точно хорошо.

\- О, Колдуотер, ты проснулся! - Марго стояла в дверях с подносом в руках. Она прошла вглубь комнаты, намеренно игнорируя Джулию. - Я принесла тебе суп, и ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько тебе повезло. Есть всего два существа на планете, ради которых я утруждаю себя готовкой. Это Элиот, когда у него субботнее похмелье, и моя мать, которая уверена, что за двадцать блистательных лет я так и не научилась готовить. 

\- Спасибо, Марго, очень мило с твоей стороны, - Квентин неуверенно улыбнулся ей, но ответной улыбки не получил.

\- Не за что, - она поставила поднос на тумбочку и скрестила руки на груди. - И больше никогда не говори слово "мило" в моем присутствии. Твоя подруга из Примитивных тут надолго?

Джулия послала в сторону Марго уничижительный взгляд, но та и бровью не повела.

\- Ты, наверное, считаешь себя очень крутой и дохуя опасной, _Марго,_ но меня тебе не запугать. Мой лучший друг здесь, и он был ранен из-за вас, и я никуда не уйду.

От выражения лица Марго по спине Квентина пробежал холодок.

\- Нравится тебе это или нет, куколка, но в правилах Института четко сказано, что _Примитивные_ внутрь не допускаются, и тебе очень _повезло_ , что у Элиота мягкое сердце, и он пустил тебя в лазарет.

\- Джулс, не надо, - Квентин перебил подругу, уже набирающую воздух для ответа. - Я в порядке, ничего уже не болит, тут безопасно, и мне обещали помочь во всем разобраться. Тебе есть у кого остановиться? Кажется, твоя сестра сейчас в городе? Ты выспишься, поешь мороженого под Бриджит Джонс, а когда я буду знать хоть немного больше, я приеду к тебе и мы все обсудим, обещаю. Идет?

Джулия с неохотой кивнула.

\- Ты уверен, что им можно доверять? - спросила она вполголоса.

\- Да, Джулс, я уверен.

Марго с улыбкой победительницы проводила девушку к выходу. Квентин попробовал суп и содрогнулся. Если вся остальная еда авторства Марго была такая же, как этот суп, то он поторопился, заверив Джулию, что он в безопасности.

***

На следующее утро Липсон разрешила ему покинуть лазарет. Квентин переоделся в свою черную толстовку и отдолженные у Элиота джинсы - их пришлось подворачивать, но других опций не было. Он позавтракал в жилом крыле Института с Элиотом, Марго и парнем с фингалом - Тоддом, нервным и восторженным. Элиот приготовил им яичницу, и она обошла вчерашний суп по всем параметрам. После завтрака ему выделили спальню, недалеко от комнат других нефилимов, светлую и достаточно просторную.

\- Никто тебя тут силком не держит, - обьяснила ему Марго. - Захочешь свалить после того, как мы во всем разберемся - на здоровье, но если захочешь вернуться - мы с Элиотом будем здесь.

\- Спасибо, Марго, - в его грудной клетке как будто свернулся тугой узел, мешающий дышать.

\- Не смотри на меня этими щенячьими глазками, Колдуотер, - она потрепала его по волосам, а потом несильно пихнула в плечо. - Никаких сантиментов в мою смену.

Внезапно из коридора донесся сигнал тревоги. Два протяжных воя сирены, короткая тишина, потом еще два.

\- Что происходит?

\- Засекли демоническую активность где-то в городе, - скучающим тоном пояснила Марго. - Нам с Элом придется отлучиться на пару часов, не скучай.

Копна темных волнистых волос мелькнула в дверном проеме, и Марго исчезла. Сирена стихла.

Вчера Элиот говорил правду - кроме них в Институте почти никого не было. Само здание напомнило ему старинный английский колледж девятнадцатого века: много дерева и камня, витражных окон, ковров и картин. Хогвартс, только пустой и уменьшенный раз в десять.

Квентин раскладывал то немногое, что удалось спасти из квартиры, на книжных полках в своей комнате, когда желание перечитать первый том "Филлори и Дальше" _прямо здесь и сейчас_ накрыло его с головой.  
Конечно, он всегда любил эти книги, даже слишком сильно. Всегда находил в них комфорт и спокойствие. Ему хватало нескольких заученных наизусть строчек, чтобы справиться с приступом паники или отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей. Но сейчас что-то изменилось. Это было не простым желанием поднять себе настроение, перечитывая любимые истории о детях Чатвинов. Это было _жизненной необходимостью._  
Конечности Квентина двигались сами по себе, как в тумане, он взял книгу в руки и открыл на середине. Его взгляд упал на описание филлорийского леса и дерева с часами в середине ствола. Он читал, мысленно опережая до боли знакомые строчки, и вдруг почувствовал, как книга начала мелко вибрировать в его руках. Что за черт?

Слова, на которых он остановился, засветились белым, но больше ничего не происходило. Строчки светились, а книга дрожала, пока Квентин не выронил ее, перепуганный новой сверхъестественной херней, у которой не было обьяснения. Что это блять было? Может, ему не стоило пропускать два дня приема своих таблеток?  
В комнате стало так тихо, что он услышал стук собственного сердца в ушах. Раздался еще один стук - в дверь, Квентин дернулся от звука, как от ожога. Какой из него к черту сумеречный охотник? Они все смелые.

За дверью оказалась незнакомая блондинка в очках с черной оправой и строгом черном платье с белым воротничком. Судя по татуировкам, она тоже была нефилимом, но разительно отличалась от Элиота и Марго.

\- Квентин Колдуотер? Меня зовут Элис Куинн, я ассистентка директора Фогга. Идем, он ждет тебя.

Квентин едва успел перевести дыхание. Элис привела его в большой, уютно обставленный кабинет с креслами, книгами и янтарной лампой на письменном столе.

\- Подожди директора здесь, хорошо? Я бы предложила чаю, но мне очень лень его делать.

\- Тогда я заранее откажусь, - улыбнулся Квентин.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он оглядел кабинет и едва не вскрикнул от радости, когда увидел все пять томов "Филлори и Дальше" на одной из книжных полок. Воздух вокруг него снова завибрировал, Квентин быстро отвернулся и тут же увидел директора Фогга - представительного мужчину лет пятидесяти в темно-синем костюме-тройке.

\- Как твое самочувствие сегодня, Квентин?

\- Эм... уже лучше, сэр, - он откашлялся, нервно дергая края футболки, вздохнул. - И прежде чем вы начнете задавать вопросы, на которые я не знаю ответов, должен предупредить, что до прошлой пятницы я никогда не слышал о сумеречном мире и нефилимах и... То есть я знал о вампирах и оборотнях, но все о них знают, из-за "Волчонка", "Дневников Вампира" и фильма "Сумерки", ведь так?

\- Расскажи мне о своих родителях, Квентин, - перебил его Фогг. - Если ты нефилим, а мистер Вог с присущим ему безрассудством это доказал, то они тоже должны быть нефилимами.

\- Нет, это исключено. Я бы заметил татуировки и странную работу.

\- Руны, не татуировки, - устало поправил его Фогг.

\- Моего отца зовут Тэд Колдуотер и он точно не сумеречный охотник, - упрямо повторил Квентин. - Моя мать - Кларисса Макларен, они развелись пять лет назад, и она живет в штате Коннектикут, в браке с Молли Грэй, и _рун_ у нее тоже нет.

"И никогда не было", - хотел добавить он, но почему-то не смог, как будто невидимая стена преградила путь его словам. Какого черта? У его матери никогда не было татуировок, разумная часть подсознания Квентина знала это, но тогда откуда этот едва различимый черный узор в уголке глаза? Смутное, неясное ощущение, что он видел что-то странное, что-то важное, видел урывками, кадрами, но забыл в ту же секунду.

Фогг поджал губы и раскрыл лежащую на столе толстую папку. В ней были анкеты, файлы с фотографиями людей и личными данными.

\- Ты знаешь эту женщину, Квентин?

С фотографии на него смотрела мама. Моложе, чем сейчас, с более короткими волосами и с четкими линиями рун, покрывающих ее шею и руки. О господи. Нет, нет, здесь какая-то ошибка.

\- Как это возможно?

\- Ее имя Розалинда Элдертри, - сухо сказал Фогг. - Она и ее семья жили в Идрисе, но двадцать лет назад она сбежала с Примитивным, не уведомив об этом Конклав и шокировав своим поступком всех, кто ее знал. Она исчезла с наших радаров на долгие годы, и мы не знали, что она родила ребенка-нефилима. Пять лет назад она вернулась в Идрис. Конклав был в ярости, но семья Молли Пенхаллоу, которую ты упоминал, имеет большой вес в мире сумеречных охотников, и побег был прощен. Твоя мать живет в Идрисе, а не в Коннектикуте, Квентин.

\- К-как это... И вы предлагаете мне просто поверить, что моя мать врала мне всю жизнь о том, кто она на самом деле, врала о том, кто я?

\- Я перечисляю факты, Квентин. Я не знаю, зачем она скрывала это от тебя и зачем скрывала тебя от Конклава. Дети отрекшихся сумеречных охотников не обязаны связывать свою жизнь с Конклавом, они имеют право отказаться, и Розалинда это тоже знала.

\- Я могу связаться с ней?

\- Вы не общались все эти годы?

\- Нет, она приезжала на Рождество и День Благодарения, но я не понимаю почему она врала мне, и почему скрывала свои руны и...

Стоп, а разве она скрывала свои руны?... Да, да, конечно, ни на одной семейной фотографии их не было, отец и все их друзья точно ничего не видели, но Квентин... Ему казалось, что ее голос звучал в его голове, где-то в глубине, как сквозь толщу воды, фраза, которую он никогда раньше не слышал, и одновременно слышал очень много раз. "Это волшебные рисунки, Кудряшка Кью, их видим только мы. Это наш с тобой секрет, правда?"  
Воздуха не хватало. Квентин уронил голову на руки, запустил пальцы в волосы, зажмурился. Видит бог, она и так была не лучшей матерью, с ее постоянной критикой всего, чем он увлекался, даже Филлори. Чем, во имя Амбера и Эмбера, не угодила ей детская книжка?

\- Я не помню... Эм, я как будто вижу фрагменты, но что-то мешает вспомнить остальное.

\- Спорить на деньги не буду, но возможно на твоей памяти стоит блок, и этот блок магического характера. И если мы снимем его, то поймем, почему Розалинда скрывала тебя от Конклава.

\- И как его можно снять?

Вместо ответа Фогг глубоко вздохнул, потирая виски.

***

Квентин стоял перед дверью в особняк Верховного мага Бруклина Уильяма Адиёди, и эта дверь была ему смутно знакомой. Фрагменты начинали превращаться в цельную картинку, пазлы складывались вместе, и ему казалось...

\- Хватит топтаться на месте, Колдуотер, пошли! - Марго не страдала излишней деликатностью. Она отпихнула его с дороги и зашла первая. Элиот недоуменно пожал плечами и последовал за ней.

\- Они всегда такие, тебе стоит привыкнуть, - заметила Элис, пропуская его вперед. Она пошла с ними в качестве - цитируя Генри Фогга - "ответственной взрослой", но по дороге девушка поделилась, что пишет диссертацию на тему межпространственных перемещений и всегда ждала случая пообщаться с таким одаренным магом, как Адиёди.

Внутри была вечеринка. Многолюдная, шумная, но сохраняющая изысканную атмосферу званого ужина, приема для избранных. Интерьер пестрил роскошью и экзотичностью, сувениры из разных уголков мира поражали воображение. Краем глаза Квентин заметил скользящего между гостями питона и решил, что не хочет видеть больше, чем уже увидел.

\- Не отходи далеко от нас с Марго, - попросил его Элиот. - Вечеринка кишит жителями Нижнего мира.

Квентин пригляделся, и, господи Иисусе, охотник был прав. У бара столпились вампиры - белокожие, с черной подводкой и в рокерской одежде. В другом конце зала танцевала молодежь в свитерах и фланелевых рубашках - на первый взгляд в них не было ничего сверхъестесственного, но Квентин интуитивно узнал в них оборотней. Может, у сумеречных охотников есть особо чутье, о котором ему забыли рассказать? Фэйри он заметил сразу - с высоко поднятыми головами, они словно бы плыли по воздуху в своих светлых летящих одеждах с живыми цветами и лозами вместо украшений. Остальные были магами. Многие выглядели, как обычные люди, но Квентин каким-то образом чувствовал исходящую от них магическую энергию.

Из толпы появился высокий парень восточной внешности, в расстегнутой цветной рубашке и с ярким шелковым шарфом, небрежно обмотанным вокруг шеи.

\- Элиот! Чем обязан? - он подошел к ним, проигнорировав существование Квентина, и приобнял охотника за плечи. - Интрижки с Примитивными утомили тебя, и ты вернулся к привлекательному магу с тысячелетним опытом?

Квентин неожиданно для себя разозлился - на громкую музыку, шумную толпу, на неудобные джинсы, даже на воздух.

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, Пенни, - Элиот выскользнул из-под его руки, сохраняя все тот же легкий, флиртующий тон, который всегда появлялся в присутствии других людей. - Мы здесь по делу. И, ради Ангела, мне бы твое самомнение! 

\- Не говори, что оно тебе не нравится, - Пенни закатит глаза, но тут их прервала Марго.

\- "Привет, Марго? Как дела, Марго? Отлично, спасибо, что спросил."

\- Марго Хэнсон, звезда дней моих! Этой вечеринке не хватало искры, и теперь все так, как и должно быть, - Пенни поприветсвовал ее так же тепло, и наконец вспомнил, что кроме них есть еще люди. - Кто эта прекрасная леди?

\- Элис Куинн, - девушка протянула ему руку с холодной вежливостью. 

\- Друзья Элиота и Марго - мои друзья, - с ней Пенни не флиртовал.

\- Я помню твое лицо, - вдруг выпалил Квентин. Очевидно, что прожить хоть пять минут, не опозорившись, было для него непосильной задачей.

\- Я тоже тебя помню, - Пенни скептически поднял бровь, оглядывая его. - Чистил твои воспоминания пару лет назад. Ты пришел с мамой, весь сеанс сидел, уткнувшись в книжку. У тебя тогда была эмо-фаза? О, и смешное имя! У тебя смешное имя, я прав?

Квентин обреченно вздохнул, но тут Элиот придвинулся ближе, вмешиваясь в диалог, и избавил его от необходимости отвечать.

\- Давай вернемся к части "чистил его воспоминания"? Как много воспоминаний? Можешь ли ты их вернуть?

\- Так и знал, что вы здесь не за коктейлями и моим приятным обществом! - Пенни разочарованно взмахнул руками. - В теории да, могу, воспоминания не стерты, а заблокированы, но зачем? Разве не легче жить без осознания собственных ошибок?

\- Моя мать всю жизнь скрывала правду о том, кто я, - Квентин прикусил губу, но дрожь в голосе никуда не делась. - Я должен знать, почему.

\- Дело и правда серьезное, - рука Элиота легла ему между лопаток, и Колдуотер только огромным усилием воли остался неподвижен. - Генри лично заинтересован в том, чтобы нашему маленькому нефилиму вернули воспоминания. Мы не знаем масштабов проблемы, потому что не знаем ее сути, и твоя помощь была бы как нельзя кстати.

Пенни закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Ладно, черт с вами, ладно! Я сделаю это, но только по старой дружбе и ради этого прекрасного личика, осветившего сегодня мою вечеринку.

\- Спасибо, - сказали одновременно Марго и Элиот.

\- Я не о вас говорил, - невозмутимо отбил Пенни, - а о ней, - он кивнул в сторону Элис. Девушка показательно отвернулась.

\- Ты разбиваешь нам с Элиотом сердце, - пожаловалась Марго.

\- Уверен, пару коктейлей - и оно будет как новое.

Пенни привел их в пустой кабинет, где пахло специями и сандаловым деревом. Быстрым заклинанием создал из воздуха три бокала и наполнил их напитками согласно вкусу каждого, затем левитировал коктейли в руки Элиота, Марго и Элис, расположившихся на диване.

\- Тебе нельзя, - бросил он в сторону Квентина. - Во-первых, по возрасту, во-вторых, заклинания на трезвых людях работают лучше не только с этической точки зрения.

\- Мне девятнадцать, - буркнул Квентин, но Пенни его проигнорировал.

\- У тебя тут всегда так жарко, или это мое личное впечатление? - Элиот расстегнул две верхних пуговицы своей рубашки и откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Всегда. Экзотические животные, знаешь ли, требуют... И потом, чем меньше одежды на гостях, тем интереснее вечеринка.

\- Я видел змею в главном зале, - вдруг сказал Квентин, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-то и отвлечь две пары глаз - свои и Пенни - от шеи Элиота.

\- Да что змея! В соседней комнате у меня настоящий слон, и это не метафора, а сжатое измерение.

\- Сжатое измерение? - оживилась Элис. - Вы использовали заклинание Моралеза-Белкорт?

\- Да, именно его, - в глазах Пенни мелькнуло удивление, а затем восхищение. - Я приятно удивлен, мисс Куинн.

\- Пенни, так что там с воспоминаниями Колдуотера? - напомнила ему Марго. - Бедный ребенок сейчас уснет, у него был долгий нервный день.

Квентил бросил в ее сторону раздраженный взгляд, но охотница продолжала.

\- Одно маленькое заклинание, и мы сможем продолжить веселье, а? Впечатли девушку и помоги друзьям одним выстрелом.

\- Терпение, Марго, если я обещал, то сделаю, но сначала ему стоит прекратить петь чертову Тейлор Свифт в своей голове, это ужасно раздражает.

\- Ты читаешь мысли? - перепугался Квентин. Он же только что очень много думал о шее Элиота, _очень_ неплатонически и очень долго, пока не отвлек себя любимой песней.

Пенни не ответил, но посмотрел на него так, что все вопросы отпали. Да, его маленькая би-паника не осталась незамеченой. Нет, это не станет достоянием общественности, успокойся, чувак.

\- Давайте уже покончим с этим, сколько можно тянуть резину? - Пенни подошел к Квентину и сделал несколько сложных движений пальцами над его головой, одновременно повторяя сочетание слов на латыни. 

Квентин разобрал слово "память" - "memoriae", а затем скрытые воспоминания начали возвращаться, одно за другим, как падающие за шиворот кусочки льда. Это не было болезненным, но он не мог вдохнуть, сбитый с толку и потерянный в собственном разуме.

\- Кью, ты в порядке? - Элиот соскользнул на пол прямо перед ним, а Марго взяла его свобдную руку в свою. - Пенни, он же сейчас отключится, почему ты не предупредил нас...

\- "Спасибо за сложное бесплатное заклинание," ты хотел сказать? А то я как-то не расслышал? В порядке ваш Колдуотер, сейчас очухается. Мисс Куинн, не расскажете мне, где вы узнали о заклинании Моралеза-Белкорт?

Элиот переглянулся с Марго.

\- Кью, ты слышишь меня?

Квентин слышал его, но кроме этого слышал с десяток других голосов, а перед глазами стояли давно забытые образы. Его мать, прячущая от него книги о Филлори. "Эти истории заставляют тебя забывать о реальности, Квентин. Тебе нужно чаще выходить из дома, нужно больше настоящих друзей." Его мать, знакомящая его с Молли в один из Дней Благодарения, обе в черной тренировочной одежде, руны покрывают открытые участки кожи. Его мать, полирующая длинный блестящий клинок, быстро убравшая оружие при появлении Кью. Книги со светящимися строчками - такое случалось и раньше, но Квентин не мог вспомнить, когда и почему. Старые звездные карты, спрятанные глубоко в полках платяного шкафа его матери, рядом со странным продолговатым предметом, похожим на звуковую отвертку, но тоньше. Такой же он видел у вчера Элиота, но забыл спросить, что это такое.

\- Я в порядке, да. Воспоминания вернулись, но я все еще не понимаю, почему она скрывалась. Она была охотницей, и магией прятала метки от всех, кроме меня, но почему она решила стереть эти воспоминания именно пять лет назад?

\- Может это связано с атакой на Конклав? - предположила Марго. Она отступила, давая Квентину пространство и приток свежего воздуха. 

\- Какой атакой?

\- Сроки похожие, но причем тут Квентин? - Элиот подошел к сидящим на диване Пенни и Элис и двумя глотками допил коктейль. - Нужно вернуться в Институт и поговорить с Фоггом, мне кажется он знает больше, чем рассказал. - Пенни, ты не обидишься, если мы с Марго покинем твою вечеринку раньше?

\- Забирайте Колдуотера и сваливайте. Кстати, забыл предупредить, - Пенни отвлекся от разговора с Элис и кивнул в сторону Квентина. - Блок у вашего нефилима стоял не только на воспоминаниях, но и на способностях.

Квентин его не слышал. Воздух вокруг него звенел, тропическая жара мешала дышать. Ему казалось, если он сейчас же не прочитает хоть пару строчек "Филлори и Дальше" то сойдет с ума, казалось, что его голова вот-вот лопнет. Квентин открыл свою сумку - ни кошелька, ни телефона, но первый том Кристофера Пловера был на месте. Книга завибрировала, открылась на середине, строчки загорелись белым неоном, свечение усиливалось и слепило его.

\- Что происходит? Кью, что ты делаешь?!

Прямо перед ним открывался портал, круглый диск того же белого свечения, и он притягивал его, как магнитом, в ушах гулко стучало сердце.

\- Колдуотер, куда ты блять-

Когда Элиот и Марго столкнулись друг с другом в том месте, где до этого стоял Квентин, портал уже закрылся. Книга тоже исчезла.

\- Дерьмово, - резюмировал Пенни.


	2. Марквелиот едят тако. Черчилль опрокидывает печенье.

_Я переплавила пули из твоих ран  
В слезы из серебра.  
Я отгоняла сиянием тех,  
Кто пришел за тобой в темноте.  
На рубежах расставлены псы –  
Только дай сигнал и отправятся рвать,  
И не прощаясь в самый последний раз -  
Не говори о беде._

_Я наблюдала, как сердце твое  
Прорастает июльской травой,  
Рвется сияющей кровью  
Через сады из разбитых камней.  
И города на горизонте  
Кружатся в огненном хороводе,  
И не прощаясь в самый последний раз –  
Возвращайся ко мне._

_Немного Нервно - С тобой ничего не случится_

***

Джулия очнулась на чем-то мягком, в нос ударил запах водки. Тело зудело, горело и плавилось. Тупой болью пульсировало плечо - от ключиц до локтя. На коже чувствовалась влага, которая не была потом, и снова этот режущий глаза и горло запах...

\- Чшш, не торопись. Ты в безопасности. Сейчас я закончу, и не будет так вонять.

Голос был женским, глубоким. Инстинкт Джулии "бей или беги" уступил место инстинкту "полежи и посмотри, что будет". Ее лба коснулось мокрое полотенце и запах усилился.

\- Это... водка?

\- Да. Меня так бабушка лечила. У тебя жар, и в твоем состоянии таблетки не работают, а обтирание водой менее эффективно.

Джулия приоткрыла глаза, успев увидеть рукава зеленой фланелевой рубашки и каштановые пряди кудрявых волос, пока жжение не заставило ее снова зажмуриться.

\- Меня зовут Кэдди Орлофф-Диаз, я служу в полиции, - полотенце продолжало путь по ее лицу, а голос звучал ровно и спокойно. - А тебя?

\- Джулия Уикер. Мне... так жарко, просто невыносимо жарко, это можно как-то прекратить?

\- Я как раз пытаюсь это сделать, - даже не открывая глаз, она могла слышать улыбку в голосе девушки.

\- Ладно.

\- Джулия, ты помнишь, что произошло?

Она задумалась. Вспомнила, как показала фак закрывшейся за ней двери Института, мысленно посылая их всех - Марго, Элиота, даже Тодда, хотя ему и так от нее досталось. Помнила, как шла к метро, и фонари на одной из улиц не работали. Дальше память не давала ей четкой картинки - только пустоту, прерываемую флэшбеками, которые она не могла и не хотела себе объяснять.  
Должно быть, ее ужас отразился на лице, потому что Кэдди тут же принялась ее успокаивать, убеждать, что, когда она нашла Джулию, ее одежда была порвана только на плече, и что жар скоро пройдёт, а со всем остальным они справятся вместе.  
Слышать такое было приятно, но Джулия чувствовала, что ей чего-то ее договаривают.

\- Но откуда взялся этот жар? Если на меня напали в переулке? У меня заражение? Из-за раны на плече?

\- Нет, у тебя нет заражения. Рана скоро затянется, а жар спадет, но... - Кэдди замолчала.

\- Но что?

Полотенце исчезло, спирт испарялся с кожи, принося благословенную прохладу. Джулия открыла глаза. Она лежала на диване в небольшой захламленной гостиной. Кудрявая шатенка, моложе, чем Джулии показалось по голосу, сидела на полу рядом с диваном, согнув одну ногу в колене. 

\- Преступление, жертвой которого ты стала, отличается от тех, что показывают в детективных сериалах.

\- Но ты его расследуешь? Ты сказала, ты полицейская.

\- Расследую, конечно, обещаю, - Кэдди кивнула, но уверенности у нее в голосе не было. - Но используя немного другие источники. Дело в том, Джулия, что напавшие не были обычными людьми.

\- Напавшие? Сколько их было?

\- Двое. Могло быть больше, но я осмотрела место преступления, следов там немного. Один из них был вампиром, а другой... оборотнем.

От удивления Джулия попыталась приподняться с подушки, и плечо прошило острой болью.

\- Ты не шутишь? Почему ты так решила? Это как-то связано с Квентином и той странной готической сектой, куда он вляпался?

\- Я не знаю никакого Квентина, и тем более сект. Но я могу узнать раны, нанесенные жителями Нижнего мира. У тебя на шее справа было два прокола, последствия укуса вампира. Кожа и мышцы на другом плече разорваны в четырех местах, расстояние между ранами идентично расстоянию между когтями оборотня. Вампир напал на тебя первым, они чувствительны к запахам, и особенно сильно их раздражает запах оборотней, поэтому тот факт, что они охотились вместе, не укладывается у меня в голове.

\- Ты сказала, что разорваны мышцы, - напомнила Джулия. - все очень плохо?

\- Нет, нет, у тебя уже была фаза быстрой регенерации, могут остаться шрамы, но раны почти зажили. Отсюда и температура. Тело восстанавливается само, но есть то, о чем я тебе не сказала.

Джулия стиснула ладони в кулаки, закрыла глаза. Она уже знала ответ.

\- Я тоже стану оборотнем.

\- Да, Джулия, и мне очень жаль, клянусь, мне очень жаль, что с тобой это произошло.

Джулия медленно выдохнула, пока в ее легких вовсе не осталось воздуха. Голова закружилась. Нет. Нет. Нет. _Это нечестно. Вся ее жизнь. Кэмбридж. Блестящая карьера._

\- Мне уйти? - осторожно спросила Кэдди.

\- Нет, - решила Джулия. Она вполне может выплакаться позже. Разбить что-нибудь не особенно ценное. Возможно, Кэдди отдолжит ей несколько тарелок? - Расскажи мне больше. Альтернативой было обращение в вампира, да?

\- Не совсем. Чтобы стать вампиром, человек или нефилим должен умереть с кровью вампира в организме. Оборотням достаточно укуса. Твой уже зажил - он был на шее, с другой стороны от вампирского. Но знаешь, если вампир и оборотень охотились вместе, то я уже ничему не удивляюсь.

\- Это большая редкость для них? - Джулия тихо гордилась собой - ее голос практически не дрожал, глаза щипало, но слезы еще не пришли.

\- Да, обычно вампиры и оборотни на дух не переносят друг друга, и не без причин. Знаешь, Джулия, я понимаю, что новости ужасные, и тебе сейчас не хочется этого слышать, но мне правда кажется, что в этой адовой лотерее ты не проиграла. Вампиром быть хуже.

\- Почему?

\- Ты сможешь ходить днем, под солнцем. Можешь загорать и есть обычную еду. Не придется никого убивать из-за крови или тратить кучу денег на донорскую. Пицца - ты все еще можешь есть пиццу. Мне это кажется огромным преимуществом. Сможешь работать - двадцать пять дней в каждом лунном цикле. Конечный продукт обращения - большой сильный волк, а не тот полуфабрикат, показанный в "Волчонке". Ликантропия не передастся твоим детям.*

\- А что будет происходить в оставшиеся три дня цикла?

Кэдди покачала головой.

\- Это менее приятная часть. Извини за вопрос, но у тебя болезненные месячные?

\- Достаточно болезненные.

\- Обращение чувствуется примерно так же, но раз в пять сильнее и во всем теле. Меняется форма костей, растягиваются мышцы, растут клыки и шерсть. Приятного мало. Если тебя никто не научит с этим справляться, то ты можешь навредить Примитивным, за них впрягутся нефилимы, нам это не нужно, так что просто держись стаи в этот период, ладно?

\- Стаи? Почему ты сказала "нам"?

Кэдди медленно повернулась к ней лицом. Странное, напускное спокойствие.

\- Я - оборотень, Джулия. 

\- Ты - полицейская! - возмутилась Джулия. О господи. Она такая же, как тот, кто обратил ее. Она не возненавидела Кэдди за ликантропию сразу же, но ей опреденно захотелось обдумать это, в тишине.

\- Полицейская, - согласилась девушка. - И оборотень. И альфа стаи, так что тебе не нужно волноваться, что тебе некому будет помочь.

\- Но это... ведь сделала не ты? - Джулия знала ответ, но должна была услышать это от нее.

Глаза Кэдди расширились. 

\- Конечно нет! Я никогда не напала бы на человека, я даже в полнолуние контролирую себя получше некоторых! Джулия, клянусь тебе. Нам поступил звонок от женщины, живущей по соседству. Я приехала на вызов и поняла, что тебе потребуется помощь, которую не окажут в городской больнице.

\- Ладно, прости, я верю тебе. Сколько времени прошло с того момента?

\- Больше суток. Следующие 48 часов будут... сложными. Первое обращение всегда самое дерьмовое. Но дальше будет легче, обещаю.

\- Меня искал кто-нибудь? Кто-то с именем Квентин? Он должен быть сейчас в Институте.

\- Нет, никто не приходил. В Институте я всех знаю, но это имя не слышала. Прости, забыла спросить, может мне связаться с твоими родителями, сообщить им?

\- О нет, им лучше ничего не знать.

\- Или парню?

О черт, парень. Точно, она же только что рассталась с Джеймсом. Неудивительно, учитывая, что она вспомнила о нем в последнюю очередь.

\- Нет, моему бывшему точно знать не надо, а Квентину я скажу, если переживу обращение.

Кэдди откинула волосы на спину и сдержанно улыбнулась.

\- Не сомневайся в этом, Джулия. Я знаю, что сейчас ты в ужасе, но жизнь не заканчивается на ликантропии. 

Джулии хотелось рассмеяться, но она не хотела обижать Кэдди.

\- Мне нужно это обдумать. 

\- Я буду в соседней комнате, хорошо? Позови меня, когда начнет чесаться кожа, и будет больно смотреть на свет.

\- Извини. 

\- Нет-нет, ты что, я понимаю. Когда меня обратили, я была в такой ярости, что разнесла этому ублюдку квартиру.

\- И как, тебе стало легче?

Кэдди пожала плечами.

\- Не особенно. Он разрушил всю мою жизнь. Отнял работу, друзей, семью. Сломанная мебель из Икеи этого не исправит.

\- Мне жаль, Кэдди.

\- Это было давно, и сейчас у меня своя стая и место в полиции. Могло быть и хуже.

Она поднялась с пола и переложила мокрое полотенце на спинку дивана.

\- Принесу воды и дам тебе время отдохнуть. Скажешь, когда появится аппетит или почувствуешь себя хуже.

\- Спасибо, - Джулия откинула голову на подушку и подняла взгляд на потолок. Смотрела, пока не начало жечь глаза. Зажмурилась до цветных кругов под веками. Сделала вдох.

***

\- Где он? Ты можешь открыть портал и забрать его? - голос Элиота был неестественно высоким, но Марго и без этого чувствовала его панику через руну парабатаев.

\- Я могу попробовать поисковое заклинание, - Пенни, сбитый с толку не меньше их, левитировал ингредиенты для ритуала на кофейный столик. 

\- Как он вообще смог открыть портал? - спросила Элис. Она забралась на диван с ногами и с опаской следила за происходящим. - Только маги могут такое. Демоны - да, и возможно, ангелы, это упоминалось в нескольких легендах. Но нефилимы - никогда.

\- Вернем его, и сама расспросишь, - отрезала Марго. Академический интерес Элис был понятен и даже вызывал у нее уважение, но речь шла о потерянном мальчике с грустными глазами, к которому Марго совершенно неожиданно успела привязаться. Вот черт.

\- А ваш Колдуотер не может открыть портал обратно? - проворчал Пенни. Он измельчал в ступке какие-то травы, и Марго поспешила на помощь. В магии она ничего не смыслила, но сейчас счет шел на минуты, и любая помощь могла пригодиться.

\- О, ради Ангела! - Элиот вознес руки к потолку. - Если бы он мог, он бы уже это сделал. Пенни, ты не понимаешь, это как высадить из машины трехмесячного щенка на границе штата и надеяться, что он по запаху найдет дорогу домой.

\- Окей, ладно, вот, уже начинаю. Отойдите все от стола, кыш.

По щелчку пальцев мага, игредиенты в большой медной чаше загорелись зеленым пламенем. Он рассек кожу на левой руке, и несколько капель крови упали в чашу, меняя цвет пламени на индиговый. 

\- Дайте какую-нибудь его вещь.

Элиот передал черную толстовку, которую Квентин снял из-за жары. Пенни взял ее в свободную руку и тонкие нити магической энергии оплели его запястье, а затем и толстовку. Красивая, завораживающая магия. Нити опустились в чашу, и цвет пламени стал фиолетовым.

\- Странно, - пробормотал Пенни.

\- Что именно странно? Ты нашел его?

-Нет, Элиот. Заклинание поиска не сработало. Его нет в этом мире.

\- _Что?_ \- Элиот издал звук, как будто из его легких пропал весь воздух.

\- Что это, нахрен, значит? - Марго злилась все больше и больше с каждой секундой. - Обьясни, как нормальный человек.

\- Это значит, что он в другом измерении. В Эдоме, Идрисе, в теории даже в Филлори.

\- Но он жив?

\- Не знаю. Но если бы он был мертв в этом измерении, заклинание помогло бы найти его тело.

\- Очень жизнеутверждающе, Адиёди, спасибо, - Марго обернулась к побледневшему парабатаю. - Детка, налей себе выпить и подыши, нам нужно думать, а не паниковать.

\- А кто-нибудь знает, что за книгу он открыл, перед тем как исчезнуть? - вдруг спросила Элис.

\- Одну из тех книжек о Филлори, Кристофера Пловера, - Марго знала это наверняка, других книг Квентин с собой не принес, а в библиотеку наведаться не успел.

\- О, это же те книжки, которые свели с ума Мартина Чатвина?

\- Как это все поможет нам найти Квентина? - с напускным спокойствием поинтересовался Элиот.

\- Я просто говорю, - Элис заправила волосы за ухо, смущаясь от направленных на нее взглядов. - Конклав до сих пор не признал Филлори реальным измерением, но доказательств его существования было много, и что, если Квентин попал именно туда?

\- Бред, - отрезал Пенни. - Филлори существует, это правда, я сам там был, но Квентин ни за что не мог открыть туда портал.

\- Ты был в Филлори? - брови Марго поползли вверх. - И не сказал мне? Ты же знал, что я обожаю эти книжки! И почему ты не сказал Конклаву?

\- О, я им неоднократно это говорил, но они не особенно-то верят словам Нечисти, если помнишь. Прости, что не сказал тебе, Марго. Я был в Филлори туристом, в начале девятнадцатого века, с подругой. Портал открывал не я, а она. Ни один из живущих не может этого сделать. Еще до атаки на Конклав, Мартин приходил к каждому магу на этом континенте и пытался заставить их помогать ему. Ни у кого не вышло.

\- Тогда как это вышло у вашей подруги? - осторожно спросила Элис.

Пенни сжал челюсти. Было видно, что ему неприятно говорить об этом, но Марго было не до деликатности.

\- Если твоя теория верна, то Квентин, три дня назад узнавший о Сумеречном мире, сейчас находится в другом, блять, измерении. И я прошу тебя, Пенни, _очень искренне_ и _очень сильно_ , а Ангел свидетель, я редко это делаю, рассказать нам, что ты знаешь.

\- Черт с вами. Ее звали Виктория, и она была одной из Звёздных, - Пенни оглядел нефилимов с одинаково непонимающим выражением на лицах. - Легенда о Звёздных? Никто не слышал? А я всегда говорил, что миллениалы - пропащее поколение.

Он закатил глаза, процедил что-то сквозь зубы, и забрал у Элиота стакан со скотчем.

\- Есть легенда, такая же старая, как те мифы о вашем ебучем Филлори, о детях, рожденных под Парадом планет. Астрономическо-астрологическая хрень, и все в таком духе, я знаю, но Виктория как раз была таким ребенком. Она могла открывать порталы, в Филлори, но только когда держала в руках сборник мифов о Филлори, это было обязательным условием. Никто, кроме нее, не может открыть такой портал, страну защищает очень древняя и очень сложная магия. Вот только...

На его лице появилось неуверенное выражение, как будто пазлы никак не могли собраться воедино, но тут раздался голос Элис:

\- Но Парад планет проходит раз в сто семьдесят лет. Если Виктория была последней из Звёздных, сейчас на Земле может быть новый избранный. Прости за вопрос, но когда она умерла?

\- Сто восемьдесят девять лет назад, - ответил Пенни. - Влиятельные маги узнали о ее даре, и все закончилось плохо.

\- Мне жаль, Уильям, - Элис заправила волосы за ухо.

\- Квентин - следующий Звёздный, - Элиот озвучил то, о чем думали все присутствующие. - Он держал книгу, перед тем как исчезнуть, и прошлый Парад планет был девятнадцать лет назад. Ты знал об этом? 

\- Нет, я не знал о новом Звёздном. После смерти Виктории я забил на Филлори. Я ненавижу это место, и не стал бы помогать Мартину попасть туда, даже если бы смог.

\- Но Квентину ты можешь помочь?

Пенни закатил глаза. 

\- Элиот, дорогой, даже для такого красивого лица, ты _слишком сильно тупишь_ , я _только что_ сказал, что никто из живущих не может открыть портал в Филлори, кроме твоего нефилима, который, вероятнее всего _прямо сейчас находится в Филлори._ Как, во имя Лилит, я могу ему помочь?

"Ну нет, так дело не пойдет," - решила Марго. Видеть своего парабатая на грани отчаяния было одной из ее самых нелюбимых вещей на планете.

\- Да, разумеется, но как насчет проверить еще раз, на всякий случай? Магия иногда дает сбои, как электричество, особенно в Нью-Йорке, да? Одно маленькое поисковое заклинание...

\- Я не ваш ручной лепрекон, Марго, - устало заметил Пенни, но просьбу выполнил.

В этот раз пламя было ярко-красного цвета.

\- Он на Земле.

\- Как? Где он? Ты можешь открыть туда портал? - руна парабатаев на ребре Марго запульсировала надеждой.

\- Англия, - маг поднес к лицу щепотку чего-то, напоминающего то ли кокаин, то ли смолотые в муку кости, понюхал, - Южное побережье, - снова порезал руку, и кровь закапала в алое пламя. - Корнуолл. Городок с тупым коротким названием, Фиу или Фуй...

\- Фоуи, - уверенно сказала Марго. - Там находится дом Чатвинов. Дом Пловера, на самом деле, но никто его так не называет. Я была там, давно, еще с родителями.

Элиот посмотрел на нее так, как будто охотница отрастила вторую голову.

\- Что? Я любила эти книжки.

\- Я не могу открыть портал туда, где никогда не был, - напомнил им Пенни. - Разве что Марго пустит меня в свой разум.

\- Да вобще не проблема. Разум, плоть моя, кровь моя, святой дух - да на здоровье, только верни нам Колдуотера.

Пенни положил руки ей на макушку и пробормотал что-то на иврите. Она ощутила покалывание на коже головы, а потом появилось странное, но не болезненное чувство, как будто ей ложкой мозги перемешивают. Золотые нити потянулись от ее волос к голове Пенни, и в воздухе перед ними начал расти портал.

\- Кто из вас пойдет?

Элиот вскочил с дивана, но Марго дернула его обратно.

\- Ты не знаешь дома, сиди тут и выпей еще, я одна справлюсь.

\- Мы не можем пойти вдвоем?

\- Нет, не можете, - встрял Пенни. - Связь слабая, портал пропустит только двух в одну сторону. Пойдете оба - и придется оставить Колдуотера в Корнуолле.

Элиот сел на место, Элис передала ему новый стакан, на этот раз с виски. Марго исчезла в портале, послав им с Пенни воздушный поцелуй.

\- Элиот, все в порядке? - судя по лицу мага, он хотел оказаться в любом другом месте во Вселенной, но портал нужно было держать открытым, и выбора у него не было.

\- Все прекрасно, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Ни разу не видел тебя таким взволнованным.

Элис засунула нос в книгу с заклинаниями, которой пользовался Пенни, и сделала вид, что ее тут нет.

\- Большинство вещей не стоят того, чтобы о них переживать, - заявил Элиот. - Моя парабатай сейчас на другом континенте, в английской глубинке, я волнуюсь за нее, это логично!

\- Понимаю, - возможно, Пенни понимал даже слишком много. - Кстати как дела у Майка?

Элиот издал нервный смешок и снова выпил.

\- Уверен, у него все прекрасно, но я к этому, слава Ангелу, больше не имею ни малейшего отношения.

Пенни пожал плечами и свободной рукой левитировал ему всю бутылку.

\- Я всегда говорил, что он быстро тебе наскучит.

\- О нет, проблема была совершенно не в этом! - Элиот оглянулся на Элис и замолчал. - Просто поверь мне на слово. Лучше скажи, что нового в Нижнем мире?

\- Очень своевременный вопрос, Элиот. У меня внизу вечеринка в самом разгаре; оборотни и вампиры, пьяные в дым, в одном помещении! А я снова позволил втянуть себя в филлорийское дерьмо и держу портал к дому детского писателя в ебаном Корнуолле! Каждый раз, каждый сраный раз одно и то же...

\- Вы заблокировали воспоминания Квентина, - заметила Элис, не отрывая взгляда от книги. - С этической точки зрения, Уильям, это использование магии на несовершеннолетнем нефилиме, не говоря уже о том, что, если бы он знал о природе вашего заклинания, то не согласился бы на него. Можете смотреть на это, как на искупление сомнительного с точки зрения морали выбора пятилетней давности.

Пенни прищурился и кивнул, признавая ее правоту.  
Они сидели в тишине еще некоторое время. Элиот ополовинил виски. Элис ополовинила гримуар.

\- Здесь нет ни слова о порталах между измерениями, - заявила вдруг Куинн, кивая на книгу. - В Филлори вы попасть не можете, это понятно, но Эдом? Идрис? Благой Двор? Чем принципиально отличаются порталы между двумя пунктами в одном измерении от порталов между измерениями? То есть, теорию я знаю, но на практике, возрастает ли использованная на это энергия в геометрической прогрессии или только в логарифмической? И если заклинание выйдет из-под контроля, какой силы будет отдача?

Элиот сделал несколько глотков прямо из горла, но все равно успел словить флэшбек об уроке математики в старшей школе. Казалось бы, день не мог стать еще хуже, но у Вселенной в рукаве всегда припрятано немного говна.  
Пенни, напротив, смотрел на Элис с чистым восхищением.

\- Мисс Куинн, откуда у вас такие познания в области магии порталов?

\- Я пишу диссертацию о межпространственных перемещениях, - она прокашлялась. - В этом мире и между мирами. И самое сложное в этой теме - найти книги, не запрещенные Конклавом. Я нашла целых полторы.

\- Я мог бы поискать в личной библиотеке. И поделиться тем, что знаю сам. Разумеется, когда все это кончится, на следующей неделе например?

Элис ответила что-то, но Элиот их уже не подслушивал. Из портала шагнула Бэмби, в запыленной одежде и с растрепанными волосами, а за ней появилась темная невысокая фигура. 

\- Квентин! Бэмби, ты нашла его! - Элиот сгреб их обоих в охапку с такой силой, что все трое с трудом удержали равновесие. От помятого и замерзшего, но живого Колдуотера пахло травой и пылью. - Пиздец как ты нас напугал.

\- Блять, ну наконец-то, вы еще дольше не могли там торчать? - Пенни размял затекшую руку и допил оставленное Элиотом виски. - Выметайтесь вместе со своим Звёздным, а меня ждут ужравшиеся вампиры с оборотнями.

По дороге к Институту их пути разделились: Элис отправилась короткой дорогой, а Квентин, Элиот и Марго остановились у мексиканской закусочной - заесть волнения сегодняшнего дня тако с говядиной и острым соусом.

\- И все же, как вы догадались, что я в Англии? Я и сам не знал точно, куда попал.

\- Пенни создал заклинание поиска. Что ты о нем думаешь, кстати? О Пенни? - Марго прищурилась.

\- Очень мило с его стороны. Вообще он показался мне очень позитивным, хорошим парнем, - он глянул на Элиота, лицо которого выражало пьяную безмятежность.

\- Это потому, что ты вовремя слинял в портал, милый Кью, - заметил охотник. - А нам пришлось выслушивать его жалобы. Обычно он ворчит, как столетний дед, хотя ему гораздо больше. Здорово, что Элис увязалась с нами и отвлекла его хоть ненадолго.

\- Честно говоря, кот директора Фогга поддерживает разговор лучше, чем она, - вдруг сказала Марго.

\- Бедная маленькая охотница, - согласился Элиот, но это прозвучало почти сочувственно.

\- У вас в Институте есть говорящий кот? - изумился Квентин.

\- Нет, Колдуотер, Черчилль не говорит, зато, по крайней мере, всегда рад нас видеть.

За этим стояла какая-то драматическая история, но Квентин предпочел не уточнять. Хэнсон пришла к такому же мнению.

\- Но почему тебя вообще понесло в Англию, Колдуотер?

\- О, это интересный вопрос, Марго. Я выпал из портала в Филлори, то есть, я уверен, что это было именно Филлори, потому что на небе светили две луны, и в стволах деревьев были часы, помнишь, там целый лес такой есть? - Квентин говорил с набитым ртом, и некоторые слова ускользали от понимания, но общий смысл был кристально ясен. - Но этот лес просто огромный, если помнишь, и вокруг не было ни души, и я захотел вернуться.

Под "захотел вернуться" подразумевалась как минимум одна паническая атака, но говорить вслух такие вещи не было необходимости.

\- И я подумал, что если книга отправила меня сюда, то она может и вернуть. И я читал разные фрагменты, но ничего не происходило. А потом я вернулся в начало, к описанию дома Пловера, помнишь? "Дом был очень большой, трехэтажный, с фасадом из камня и кирпича, с огромными окнами, с несчетными каминами, подоконниками, витыми лесенками и прочими прелестями, которых решительно недоставало их дому в Лондоне."**

\- "В прелестях вне его стен числились длинные прямые аллеи, белые гравиевые дорожки и лужайки с темно-зеленой травой," - закончила за него Марго.

Элиот прикрыл лицо рукой, отказываясь принимать участие в этом филиале комик-кона.

\- Да! Да, как раз этот кусочек! Я прочел его несколько раз, и буквы снова засветились, и портал открылся. Дальше ты знаешь.

\- Чтож, Квентин, во-первых, я поверить не могу, что ты попал в волшебную страну, о которой мечтал годами, и все равно сел читать книжку об этой волшебной стране! Ты неисправим.

Квентин пожал плечами.

\- Как думаете, почему это произошло? Почему я смог открыть тот портал? Я ведь абсолютно точно не волшебник, да? Я и насчет нефилима до конца не уверен.

\- Ох, Колдуотер, тут ты не прав. У нас есть кое-какая информация на этот счет.

Элиот замахал на ее руками.

\- Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, Бэмби, больше никаких серьезных разговоров до одиннадцати утра как минимум. Я хочу упасть в кровать и смотреть что-нибудь глупое, пока мои мозги не вытекут через уши.

\- Звучит заманчиво, - согласился Квентин.

В Институте было тихо и темно. Троица с максимальной осторожностью прошла через жилое крыло, только чтобы споткнуться о директорского кота у самой комнаты Марго и уронить Элиота на пол, смеясь и шикая друг на друга. Пострадавшего довели до кровати, Марго принесла со стола ноутбук и легла, положив голову ему на живот.

\- Колдуотер, будь душкой и возьми два пледа с верхней полки шкафа, - попросила охотница. 

Квентин, благодарный за спасение и за то, что его не прогоняют в свою комнату, выполнил поручение и примостился рядом с ними. Марго включила ноутбук.

\- Что будем смотреть, сони?

\- О, Бэмби, а помнишь тот странный сериал про магию, типа Нарнии для взрослых, который мы никак не можем начать?

\- Нет-нет, - Квентин открыл уставшие глаза. - Я его смотрел, не советую.

\- Почему? - Марго подняла голову с живота Элиота. - Я слышала, он ебанутый, но в хорошем смысле.

\- Сначала да. Очень классный, на самом деле. Один из лучших в своем жанре. А потом они как с катушек слетают. Убивают главного героя с депрессией, причем это выглядит, как суицид, разрушают хорошо прописанные, здоровые отношения, сводят сюжетные линии своих охуенно крутых героинь к любовным драмам. И я уже молчу о реалистичной репрезентации горя, реакции на потерю близкого человека в контексте... буквально всех персонажей?

\- Мы уловили суть, Кью, - мягко прервал его Элиот, зевая. - Нахуй Волшебников.

\- Нахуй Волшебников, - согласилась Марго, включая ноутбук. - Проверим, что там нового на Нетфликс?

***

Утро было ленивым и странным. Чьи-то волосы набились Квентину в рот, к груди и спине прижималось что-то теплое и живое. Волосы пахли жасмином - значит, Марго. Сзади его по-осьминожьи обнимало длинное тело Элиота. Прекрасное начало дня. Идеальное.  
Квентин попытался развернуться на спину, чтобы не смущать утренним стояком Марго и оу.. не чувствовать поясницей Элиотовый. Закономерное последствие сна в человеческом коконе, решил Квентин, не раздумывая над этим дольше необходимого, но жар на его лице доказывал обратное. Квентин приподнял голову и огляделся. Разряженный в ноль ноутбук Марго лежал у них в ногах, в незашторенные окна лился солнечный свет.  
Сзади раздался звук, напоминающий сонное урчание, а потом теплый кокон зашевелился, отпуская Квентина.

\- Доброе утро. Не буди Марго, пусть поспит еще часа два, ее цвет кожи потом скажет нам спасибо.

\- Доброе, - голос после сна был хриплым. - Что мы вчера смотрели?

\- Что-то про трудных подростков и алкогольные вечеринки. 

\- В случае с Нетфликс это не сужает круг, - заметил Квентин.

\- Не помню, там вроде был стереотипный качок, королева школы и мальчик, которого никто не понимает? Я отключился почти сразу.

\- Я тоже. Марго держалась дольше всех.

\- Бэмби стойкая, - подтвердил Элиот, зевая. - Особенно когда дело касается клишированных подростковых драм. Ты _представить себе не можешь_ , как она фангерлила по Сумеркам, когда мы только познакомились.

\- Могу, я тоже там был. В фандоме, я имею в виду.

Элиот засмеялся, не веря услышанному.

\- И в чьей ты был команде? 

\- Эдварда, очевидно. Его единственного в этой саге интересовало мнение Беллы.

\- Полностью согласен. Но даже ты должен признать, что Джейкоб горяч, а это аргумент.

\- Почему "даже", я это признаю и поддерживаю.

Элиот прищурил глаза, но ничего не сказал.

\- Просто вы с Эдвардом слишком похожи внешне, чтобы ты воспринимал его как... Это новая трактовка вечной проблемы: "я хочу быть им или я хочу быть с ним".

\- Какой глубокий анализ, Квентин! Долго придумывал?

Квентин пихнул его локтем в бок и оба рассмеялись - приглушённо, чтобы не разбудить Марго.  
Ему не верилось, что иногда жизнь может быть настолько простая. Квентин Колдуотер лежал между двумя самыми привлекательными людьми Нью-Йорка и болтал с одним из них о Сумерках, не чувствуя никакой неловкости. Может быть, вчера, пока он спал, ему нанесли руну Уверенности?

\- Эл?

Было очень легко сократить его имя, как будто они делали так тысячу раз. Имя - но не расстояние между ними, спасибо большое, Квентин еще в здравом уме.

\- Ммм?

\- Марго вчера сказала, что у вас есть какие-то новости?

Элиот тяжело и драматично вздохнул.

\- Пусть Бэмби объясняет, она в вашей гиковской теме на три головы выше меня. Мои познания заканчиваются на Звёздных Войнах и фильмах "Индиана Джонс". 

\- И общий знаменатель в обеих франшизах - Харрисон Форд? - предположил Квентин.

\- Ты иногда такой умный, даже страшно. Идем, я накормлю тебя завтраком, на сытый желудок легче воспринимать то, что расскажет тебе Бэмби.

***

Директорский кот Черчилль сидел на столе, удобно устроившись мягким местом на папке с документами. Генри Фогг его не прогонял. Он читал, держа в руке кружку утреннего чая, и на лице его было написано предчувствие хорошего, спокойного дня, то умиротворенное выражение, которое редко появляется у людей с его жизненным опытом. Ненадолго.

\- Доброе утро, молодые люди. Чем я могу вам помочь?

\- Правдой, директор, отвратительной и неприятной, но правдой, - Элиот выдержал драматическую паузу и сел в одно из кресел напротив Фогга, положил локти на стол и прищурил глаза, - У нас есть новости, но вы должны быть с нами кристально честными, Генри.

Квентин, с самого завтрака находящийся в легком шоке, опустился в другое кресло и спрятал руки в рукава. Директор тяжело вздохнул и отложил книгу.

\- Ладно, Элиот, я буду. Что вы хотите знать?

\- Все о Филлори, - отрезал Элиот. - Мы знаем, что она реальна. Но мы не знаем, почему Конклав хочет убедить нас в обратном.

На лице Генри Фогга отразилась бесконечная усталость и такое же бесконечное раздражение. 

\- Одно спокойное утро, Ангел, разве я многого прошу... Но, впрочем, я обещал. Ты это уже знаешь, но для Квентина я повторю. Сначала Филлори была красивой легендой - волшебное место, куда попадают дети, если они вели себя хорошо; по типу каникул у Санта-Клауса, а потом был Пловер и его книги, написанные на основе этих легенд, но это вы и так знаете, ведь так? И был мальчик-маг, который очень хотел попасть в Филлори, как попала его сестра, но не был достаточно хорошим. И книги сводили его с ума год за годом, а зависть к сестре подливала масла в огонь. Он убил писателя, его сестра тоже исчезла при загадочных обстоятельствах, и на долгие годы все затихло. Пока выросший мальчик не вернулся, чтобы собрать сторонников и напасть на Конклав, уверенный, что те прячут что-то сильное и магическое, что-то вроде тайного хода в Филлори. Он потерял половину своих людей, а мы понесли еще большие потери, но мальчик ничего не нашел.

\- Это официальная версия, - оборвал его Элиот. - Вы знаете больше.

\- Да, знаю, - Фогг сделал глоток чая и отставил кружку, фарфор звякнул о блюдце. - Я состоял в Круге. И я был в Филлори. В детстве. Один из "хороших детей".

Квентин вытаращил глаза на директора, словно тот отрастил вторую голову. Даже Элиот выглядел сбитым с толку.

\- Вы были в Филлори? Почему Конклав до сих пор отрицает ее существование, если буквально каждый десятый из нашего окружения был там?

\- Филлори необыкновенная страна, - сказал Фогг, глядя на Квентина в упор. - Книги не совсем достоверны, но... Когда ты попадаешь туда, это меняет всю твою жизнь. Когда я стал слишком взрослым для Филлори, мне хватило сил отпустить ее и жить своей жизнью, но так случается не у всех. Мартин легко нашел сторонников - Примитивных, нефилимов, оборотней и вампиров, жаждущих попасть в Филлори. Когда я услышал об этом, я тоже захотел вернуться. Я поддерживал Мартина... некоторое время. Пока не узнал, зачем на самом деле он хотел попасть в Филлори.

\- И это...? - Элиот протянул руку к вазочке с печеньем на столе Фогга, искренне увлеченный рассказом.

\- Для этого мне придется вернутся к началу. К "отвратительной и неприятной правде", как ты красочно выразился. С самого сотворения сумеречных охотников,*** Филлори и Идрис были связаны торговыми и культурными взаимоотношениями. Несколько мирных столетий взаимного процветания, в то время как в мире Примитивных бушевала чума и Инквизиция. Но ничто хорошее не длится долго, как вам еще предстоит узнать на собственном опыте...

Элиот закатил глаза, но больше его не перебивал.

\- В Филлори находился Источник всей магии, из которого черпают силы нефилимы, маги и фэйри во всех четырех мирах. Конклаву это, разумеется не нравилось. У них и сейчас есть пунктик на контроле, а без Декларации прав человека и базовых понятий о демократии все было еще хуже. Сумеречные охотники пошли войной на Филлори, были истреблены многие редкие виды говорящих животных, сожжены целые города. Лории тоже досталось. И тем дикарям с Каменных гор, или как там они назывались? Тогда жители Филлори попросили помощи у своих богов с бараньими рожками, Амбера и Эмбера, и те запечатали свой мир магией, сильной и древней - одним словом, божественной. У нас остались легенды, а Конклав сделал вид, что ничего не было. Конец истории.

\- Но тогда почему вы попали в Филлори? Магия со временем истощилась? - осторожно предположил Квентин.

\- Нет, не истощилась. Порталы туда до сих пор не открываюся, но божки сделали два исключения. Первое - для одиноких детей, увлеченных легендами о Филлори, но только пока они не расскажут о волшебной стране взрослым и не попробуют провести их туда за собой. Второе - для Звёздных, родившихся под Парадом планет, но такие случаи можно посчитать на пальцах.

\- Познакомьтесь, - Элиот кивнул в сторону Квентина. - Наш новый Звёздный.

Фогг закашлялся. Потревоженный Черчилль вскочил с нагретых им документов и опрокинул вазочку с печеньем на брюки директора, а затем подло сбежал. Фогг чертыхнулся и принялся отряхивать крошки.

\- Как это - новый Звёздный? Элиот, если ты шутишь, то вернись к своим любимым шуткам ниже пояса, они гораздо смешнее.

\- Это... правда, - Квентин поджал губы, бегающим взглядом оглядывая кабинет. Все его тело вибрировало нервной энергией. Возможно, вторая чашка кофе за завтраком была лишней, но кофе варил Элиот, и получалось у него чертовски хорошо. - Вчера я случайно открыл портал в Филлори, и, вероятно, делал это раньше, но моя мать заблокировала эти способности магией.

\- Да, я рад, что Адиёди смог помочь тебе. И теперь мы знаем, почему Розалинда делала это.

\- Почему? - у Квентина складывалось четкое ощущение, что все вокруг знают о нем больше, чем он сам. Даже Черчилль.

\- Хотела защитить тебя, я полагаю. Это редкий и ценный дар, Квентин, и многие захотели бы использовать тебя, как ключ к Филлори, начиная с Конклава.

\- Кстати об этом, - Элиот помрачнел. - Генри, вы же понимаете, что о происхождении Квентина не могут узнать в Идрисе? Конклав умеет хранить тайны, но только свои собственные. И если о нем станет известно в Нижнем мире, мы не сможем его защитить.

\- Понимаю, и даже слишком хорошо. Поэтому, Квентин, я бы не рекомендовал тебе искать Розалинду в Идрисе или как-нибудь еще напоминать о себе. Она тебе не навредит, конечно, но если новость дойдет до семьи Молли Пенхаллоу, о тебе станет известно всему Конклаву.

\- Ладно, хорошо, я не буду этого делать, - Квентин зажал ладони между коленями, удерживая их от нервной дрожи. - Но зачем Мартин хотел попасть в Филлори на самом деле? Вы так и не обьяснили.

\- Завладеть Источником, конечно. Если верить легендам, это что-то вроде колодца, вечно закрытого. Распечатав колодец, можно поглощать магию напрямую, становясь сильнее. Мартин хотел именно этого. Я не сразу понял, что в его случае речь не шла о ностальгии.

\- А почему он решил, что Конклав может хранить что-то ценное и магическое? - спросил Элиот. - Если взрослые-нефилимы не ступали на землю Филлори много веков? 

\- Не знаю кто, но у него был информатор. Даже когда я был в Круге, он не делился с нами источником, просто передавал информацию.

\- Тибериус, - кивнул Элиот, мрачный и напряженный.

\- Нет, он конечно тоже, но тот информатор был из Нижнего мира. Это уже неважно. Пять лет назад Мартин заявился в Конклав, угрожая раскрыть правду о геноциде филлорианцев, но его закономерно послали. Часть сторонников, узнав его настоящий план, покинула его, но жадные до власти и магии остались. Я к тому времени уже не был частью Круга, и о резне в Идрисе узнал только на следующий день. И, Квентин, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но примерно тогда же твоя мать развелась с Теодором, заблокировала твою память и способности и уехала в Идрис, подозреваю, чтобы шестерки Мартина не вышли на тебя через нее.

\- Звучит логично, - Элиот пожал плечами. - Если белых пятен не осталось, что мы будем делать дальше?

Генри Фогг допил чай двумя большими глотками и помассировал виски, снова вздохнул.

\- Попытаемся найти артефакты раньше Мартина. Он был прав во всем остальном, значит они точно существуют. Элиот, мне нужно чтобы тренировки Квентина начались с завтрашнего дня.

\- Тренировки? - не понял Колдуотер.

\- Да. Выберешь ему оружие, и попытаешься в сжатые сроки научить чему-нибудь полезному. Вы с Марго не можете защищать его вечно, а защита ему скоро понадобится.

Элиот кивнул. Фогг продолжал:

\- Квентин, в свободное от тренировок время Элис поможет тебе с поиском информации об Источнике. 

\- Элис? - уточнил Элиот. - Я думал, она занята своей диссертацией. Мы с Марго могли бы...

\- Библиотека - это стихия Элис Куинн, а вы с Марго нужны мне для полевой работы, - решил Фогг и повернулся обратно к Квентину. - Запомни, чем больше мы узнаем о том, с чем имеем дело, тем вероятнее сможем переиграть Мартина.

На это нефилимам ответить было нечего. На столе в Фогга запищал прибор, похожий на старый телефон, директор покрутил какие-то колесики, и вслед за звоном прибора раздался противный вой сирены. Директор обратился к Элиоту:

\- Найди Марго и бегом в Ист-сайд, там снова вспышки демонической энергии. Возьмите с собой Тодда.

\- Тодд безнадежен, - заметил охотник, вставая.

\- Мои приказы не обсуждаются. Квентин, ты можешь идти. Элис найдет тебя в библиотеке.

Элиот закатил глаза и отправился на поиски Бэмби. Она встретила его в коридоре - в полной экипировке, с собранными в конский хвост волосами. 

\- Генри сказал взять с собой Тодда.

Марго скривилась, передала ему оружие - два клинка серафима в ножнах и забытое в его комнате стило.

\- Ладно, это всего на пару часов. На обратном пути зайдем за китайской едой и досмотрим тот клишированный сериал про пьяных старшеклассников вместе с твоим Звёздным мальчиком.

\- Бэмби, он не _мой_ Звёздный мальчик, прекращай это.

\- И не мой уж точно. Тебе нравится, когда мы зависаем все втроем, признай это.

Элиот поднял руки, капитулируя. Разговор был некстати - их ждал всплеск демонической энергии в Ист-сайде и безнадежный Тодд.  
Этому парню не помогали руны Ловкости и Равновесия. Просто не работали. Квентин, спотыкающийся о собственные ноги, краснеющий по любому поводу и сыплющий отсылками к поп-культуре, выглядел при этом непозволительно мило. Он не притворялся никем другим, не старался казаться круче, смелее или позитивнее, чем был на самом деле, а Элиот ценил это в людях. Тодд, в свою очередь, смотрел на них с Бэмби, как на богов, спустившихся с Олимпа, и из кожи вон лез, чтобы им соответствовать. Смотрелся Тодд при этом, как восьмилетка в маминых шпильках - странно и нелепо.

Они вернулись в Институт уже в темноте, без китайской еды, но с раненым Тоддом. Нет, не подумайте, они наткнунись всего на одного несчастного демона четвертой категории, которого Бэмби прикончила бы и с закрытыми глазами, но во время короткой схватки Тодд умудрился порезаться о собственный клинок, а затем, запутавшись в линиях Иратце, сделал себе только хуже.  
Бэмби осталась помогать безнадежному Тодду, а Элиот сменил насквозь прожженую ихором**** одежду, принял душ, переоделся в приличную синюю рубашку и черные брюки и отправился бесцельно бродить по Институту. Шуганул Черчилля, точившего когти о редкий гобелен семнадцатого века, занес почту в уже пустой кабинет директора, вернул оружие в оружейную и совершенно неожиданно оказался перед незапертой дверью в комнату Квентина. Жизнь полна удивительный совпадений, разве нет?

Спальня пустовала. Должно быть, Квентин был еще в библиотеке, с Элис. "Два невротичных книжных червя, спевшихся на почве любви к пыльным фолиантам," - с неожиданной нежностью подумал охотник. Из них даже могла получиться неплохая пара, с ее необходимостью контролировать все вокруг, и Квентином, легко отдающим этот самый контроль. Мысль ему не понравилась, и Элиот обошел комнату по кругу, останавливаясь взглядом на разбросанных вещах, книжных закладках, таблетках в оранжевой пластмассе. Что он вообще здесь делает? Ждет, чтобы спросить, как прошел его день? Рассказать про некомпетентность Тодда? В вечер четверга? Когда в их с Бэмби любимом клубе двадцатипроцентные скидки на коктейли? Нонсенс.

Элиот уже направился к двери, когда воздух вокруг него задрожал, в центре комнаты появилась светящаяся точка. Она расширялась, пока не выросла в слепящий диск портала. Вог выругался, вспомнив, что оставил клинки в оружейной, но тут из портала выпал Квентин, напуганный, но без видимых повреждений.

\- Кью, какого черта? - он помог ему подняться и усадил на кровать, только сейчас заметив, что Колдуотер прижимал к себе книгу и что-то маленькое, стиснутое в кулаке со всей силы.

\- Элиот?

\- Я думал, ты в библиотеке, с Элис. Ты в порядке? 

\- Я был там. А потом захотел побыть одному и...

\- ...открыл книгу и попал в Филлори? - договорил за него Элиот. - Кью, неужели это так сложно - не рисковать своей жизнью хоть пять благословенных минут? Особенно когда нас с Бэмби нет рядом?

Квентин опустил голову, лицо под прядями волос снова покраснело.

\- Прости, Элиот. Я просто... - он сглотнул, опуская голову еще ниже. - Это единственное, что помогает, когда я... Единственное, что позволяет мне почувствовать себя снова собой.

\- Ладно. Хорошо, эм... - он смягчился, протянул руку, чтобы убрать волосы, закрывающие виноватое лицо Кью, но в последний момент вернул ее на покрывало. - У нас с Марго другие методы, но я могу тебя понять. Я просто испугался, когда понял, что ты _снова_ один в другом мире. Как ты вернулся?

\- Эм, Часовщица, Джейн Чатвин, она открыла мне портал обратно. И дала это, - он разжал ладонь, показывая Элиоту маленькие карманные часы.

\- Часы? - Элиот погладил теплый металлический корпус. Под стеклом бились стрелки, мелко, как сердцебиение.

\- Джейн сказала, это важно. Что это поможет остановить Мартина, но часы бесполезны без ключа.

\- Какого ключа?

\- Она не объяснила, но сказала, что ключ гораздо древнее часов, и мы должны его найти. Часы всегда были у нее, а именно ключ был тем артефактом, который Мартин искал в Архиве Конклава.

\- Джейн - сестра Мартина, так?

Квентин кивнул и сел поудобнее, сняв испачканные филлорийской землей кеды и поджав под себя одну ногу, а вторую согнув в колене, стараясь занять как можно меньше пространства. Элиот провел в голове ассоциацию с теми видео в интернете, где котята игрались в своих коробках, но приказал себе вернуться к разговору.

\- И часы все это время были у нее? Но Мартин решил устроить резню в Архиве ради ключа, вместо того, чтобы найти сестру и забрать часы?

\- Джейн не покидала Филлори с сороковых, на Земле она была бы уже мертва или очень старой. И она сказала, что "для Мартина часы всегда были препятствием, а не целью". Ему нужен был только ключ и портал в Филлори. И еще, что я должен найти ключ раньше него.

\- Хорошо, значит это следующий пункт программы. Она не упоминала, где именно ключ?

\- Нет, - на лице Квентина снова появилось выражение щенка, у которого строгим голосом спросили, кто разбил вазу.

\- Ничего, мы начнем поиски, исходя из теории, что у нефилимов ключа нет, иначе Конклав бы забрал его себе, так? Только завтра. 

\- Ты не злишься, что я открыл портал без вас?

\- Нет. Но ты должен будешь сам сказать Марго, что один из тех, кого она считает друзьями, _снова_ попал в Филлори без нее.

\- Если я переживу этот разговор, то все остальное мне уже не страшно, - полушутя заявил Квентин.

\- Давай пока не будем сообщать Генри о часах? - предложил Элиот. - Я не сомневаюсь в его верности, но пока мы не найдем ключ, они все равно бесполезы, ведь так?

\- Да, будет лучше пока оставить это между нами. И Марго, - быстро добавил он.

Это заставило Элиота рассмеяться. Неудивительно, что Бэмби в восторге от этого нерда, он и правда нечто особенное.

\- Кью?

\- Да?

\- Может, пока ты не научился в полной мере управлять своими силами, стоит перестать читать эти книги? Я не хочу опять ловить тебя где-то в Корнуолле.

Квентин закрыл глаза и спрятал беспокойные руки в карманы толстовки.

\- Ты можешь забрать их, конечно, но...

\- Но они тебя успокаивают, да?

Квентин промолчал, но ответа ему и не требовалось. Книга лежала межу ними, потрепанная, с цветными клейкими листочками вместо закладок. "Филлори и дальше. Блуждающая дюна." Решение пришло неожиданно.

\- Укладывайся поудобнее и скажи номер главы, - Элиот поднял книгу и перебрался к изголовью кровати, закатал рукава рубашки, подложил подушку и сел у стены.

\- Что?

\- Назови номер главы или мне придется читать наугад. Или начать сначала, но это неинтересно.

\- Ты собираешься... читать? - на лице Квентина был написан ужас пополам со смущением.

\- Согласен, звучит пугающе. Но нас в Академии не только клинками махать учили. Ты выбрал главу?

\- Любая подойдет. Но тебе не нужно этого делать, Эл. Это только моя проблема, что...

\- Не нужно, - легко согласился Вог. - Но у меня свободный вечер, а Бэмби занята, помогая безнадежному Тодду - я пожалуюсь на него позже. И я _очень_ не хочу в Корнуолл.

Квентин вздохнул, спрятал часы в тумбочку у кровати и лег на свободную половину; взгляд в потолок, руки сцеплены на животе. Милосердный Ангел, он хоть когда-нибудь расслабляется? Элиот открыл книгу на середине и начал читать.  
Мальчик, которого звали Рупертом, оживленно спорил с кроликами-пиратами. Кролики-пираты, во-первых, существовали и даже говорили, во-вторых, обзывались нехорошими словами. В-третьих, все происходило на корабле, и в-четвертых, дело было в пропущенных поставках сахарной свеклы, за которую кроликам-пиратам платили филлорийской валютой. Элиот решил, что в свое время недооценил эти книжки. Сбоку от него раздался приглушенный смешок. Элиот дочитал до конца страницы, и, переворачивая ее, успел бросить взгляд на Колдуотера - тот повернулся на бок, лицом к нему, и сложил руки под головой. Из линии плеч пропало напряжение, дыхание пришло в норму. Книги и вправду его успокаивали.

\- Почему именно Филлори? Я понимаю, что ты любишь эти истории, но чем они принципиально отличаются от Нарнии или Хогвартса?

\- Не знаю, - голос у Квентина был сонный, и Элиот тут же пожалел, что отвлек его вопросами. - Я люблю все это тоже, безусловно, но есть книги, к которым ты возвращаешься, потому что тебе нравится сюжет или герои, описания мира или концовка, а есть книги, к которым ты возвращаешься, потому что иначе не можешь. "Возвращаешься" - это не совсем то слово, ты как будто никуда и не уходил, эта история всегда с тобой. Это похоже на... Я не эксперт, конечно, но есть люди, с которыми ты общаешься, дружишь или встречаешься потому что тебе с ними интересно. Потому что они сложные, умные, красивые, и вы классно проводите время вместе. А есть люди, с которыми ты общаешься, потому что твое сердце _уже принадлежит им_. Как будто оно бьется не в твоей, а в их груди, и только с ними ты чувствуешь себя дома. Целым.

На это Элиоту сказать было нечего. Марго, без сомнений, была для него таким человеком, но кроме нее - звенящая пустота. Никто из его бывших не попадал под это описание, даже на треть, на четверть, на пятую часть. Сбоку от него раздался осторожный зевок. Элиот вернулся к чтению.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - здесь и дальше информация получена из книги Кассандры Клэр и Джошуа Льюиса "Кодекс Сумеречных Охотников".
> 
> ** - глава 16, "Король Волшебников" Лев Гроссман.


	3. Элиот получает письмо. Элис гладит мышей.

***

_Все круги разойдутся,  
И город окутает тьма.  
Двадцать лет я смотрю в календарь,  
И все эти годы в календаре зима._

_У нее было правило - не доверять тем,  
Кто собой заслоняет свет.  
И я снял с нее платье,  
А под платьем бронежилет.  
Когда кончится музыка,  
Возьми пистолет и жди крика совы,  
Я приду умереть от любви,  
Чтобы утром проснуться живым_

_Сплин - Черный цвет солнца_

\- Элис Корнелия Куинн, у тебя свидание! - из гостиной выглянула Марго. Две пряди выбились из ее идеальной укладки и красиво обрамляли лицо.

\- Нет, не свидание! - возразила Элис. - У меня дело, связанное с диссертацией, это все по учебе.

\- А, так в библиотеки наконец-то перестали пускать без губной помады?

Элис вздохнула и оглядела себя в зеркале. Черт, Марго была права - она выглядела, как будто шла на свидание. 

\- Ладно, что мне изменить? Розовую блузку сменить на черную? Смыть помаду?

\- Даже не думай об этом, лисичка, - Марго подошла к зеркалу и поправила волосы Элис. - Блузка и помада остаются. Надень тот песочный плащик, который мы с Элом нашли тебе в прошлую Черную Пятницу.

\- Ты хотела сказать "заставили купить, не слушая моих возражений"?

\- Именно, его. И еще... Придумала, - Марго метнулась к шкафу в прихожей и достала с верхней полки изумрудно-зеленый шарф, который мог в равной степени принадлежать ей или Элиоту. - Вот, этот цвет идеально подчеркивает твои глаза. У твоей "диссертации" не будет шансов.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это не самая вдохновляющая вещь, которую можно услышать? - Элис нахмурилась. - И это не свидание.

Когда Марго оказывалась рядом, Элис постоянно забывала, что она самая старшая из них всех. Она чувствовала себя неловкой маленькой девочкой перед этим ураганом уверенности и идеальности.

\- Конечно не свидание, дорогая. Повеселись, но не слишком увлекайся, - Марго послала ей воздушный поцелуй и скрылась в гостиной.

Элис вздохнула и потянулась за плащом. Неисправимая, и Элиот такой же. На улице моросило, в метро было душно и людно. Она добралась до особняка Адиёди, растеряв остатки хорошего настроения, постучала. Дверь открыл сам хозяин. Пуговиц на его цветастой рубашке магическим образом не прибавилось, шарф тоже никуда не исчез, хотя сегодня в доме не было вечеринки.

\- Очень рад вас видеть, мисс Куинн.

Элис натянуто улыбнулась. Маг левитировал ее верхнюю одежду на вешалку.

\- И я рада, Уильям. Информация и умения, которыми вы обладаете, будут бесценным материалом для моей диссертации.

\- Тогда пройдем в кабинет?

\- Конечно. Сегодня там нет никаких диких животных? - полушутя уточнила Элис. - Змей или слонов?

\- Только попросите - и они будут, - не моргнув глазом, ответил маг.

Это ведь не флирт? Точно нет. Просто ее кислое лицо нагоняет на всех вокруг тоску, и Уильяму это тоже надоело. Только и всего.

Первым, что она заметила, войдя в его рабочий кабинет, были свечи, расставленные на столе.

\- Это совершенно не то, чем кажется, - обьяснил Адиёди. - Я в середине многочасового ритуала по усилению защитных чар вокруг дома.

\- Должно быть, это сложный ритуал.

\- Да нет, все проще, чем выглядит, например, следующий час я просто буду следить, чтобы огонь не погас, только и всего. Присядем?

Элис села на диван, ожидая, что маг сядет рядом, но Уильям выбрал кресло напротив.

\- Может, мы могли бы перейти на ты? Я чувствую себя Гендальфом, когда молодые люди обращаются ко мне чересчур официально. Можно Уильям или даже Пенни, как удобно.

\- Хорошо, Пенни, - кивнула Элис и тут же отругала себя - первый вариант был более подходящим, а теперь он сочтет ее навячзивой. 

\- Расскажешь мне о своей работе?

\- Ммм, да, конечно. Я пишу диссертацию по межпространственным перемещениям, как и говорила. Об обычных пространственных порталах вообще мало что известно, а о тех, что позволяют пересечь границы миров - почти ничего. И моя главная цель - узнать, что происходит с человеком, когда он уже зашел в портал на одной стороне, но еще не вышел на другой, - она сложила руки на коленях, беспричинно нервничая. - "Что находится внутри портала," если совсем коротко.

Пенни молча кивнул.

\- Необычная тема, Элис. Не то, чтобы у меня был опыт научного руководителя, но разве в Академии всем дают такие серьезные темы для исследований?

Элис поджала губы и сцепила пальцы в замок.

\- Нет, это был мой личный выбор. Вы.. Ты сказал, что можешь помочь.

\- Могу, конечно, только тот факт, что я использую магию порталов в повседневной жизни, не означает, что я знаю их природу. Большинство магов просто следуют указаниям в их гримуарах. Почти все заклинания, касающиеся телепортации и порталов, давно придуманы, протестированы и записаны магами в сто раз более талантливыми, чем те, кого я знаю, включая меня. К заклинаниям описаны условия, четкие инструкции и все в таком духе.

\- И Конклав скрывает информацию, - закончила Элис.

\- Именно. "Используйте базовые знания и не задавайте вопросов", - мне кажется этот девиз подходит им больше, чем "Dura Lex, Sed Lex."* Кое-что о порталах я все же знаю. Главная опасность для любого мага - это ошибиться в условиях и проиграть в лотерею.

Элис непонимающе покачала головой.

\- Лотерею?

\- Скорее русская рулетка, только не с одним патроном, а с половиной. Сейчас обьясню, - Пенни принес со стола две книги и поставил их на кофейный столик на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. - Когда ты открываешь портал, технически, это две двери, - он указал на книги. - Между ними что-то вроде моста, состоящего из эфира. По сути, моста и не существует, эфир не имеет плотности, по нему нельзя пройти, нельзя потрогать, и в нормальной ситуации, когда все условия соблюдены, и портал создан без ошибок, ты его не видишь и не чувствуешь. Ты заходишь в один светящийся круг и тут же выходишь из другого.

\- И человек для этого должен быть в сознании.

\- Безусловно. Ты не пройдешь по мосту с закрытыми глазами, даже если не видишь его. Человек должен быть в сознании.

Элис кивнула, обнимая себя руками.

\- Теперь часть про русскую рулетку. Допустим, ты совершила ошибку в заклинании. В теории, две двери создаются одновременно, на них уходит одно и тоже количество магической энергии, но херня в том, что мы никак не можем проверить, есть ли вторая дверь по другую сторону моста. Первую дверь мы видим, так? - он убрал со стола книгу, стоящую дальше от Элис, - Это пистолет дает осечку. Если этой двери нет, ты понимаешь, что сделала ошибку, и пытаешься снова. Но в половине случаев бывает так, что первая дверь есть, - он вернул книгу на место и забрал вторую. - И ты шагаешь в портал, но, поскольку второй двери нет, застреваешь там навсегда. Это - выстрел. В эфире нельзя колдовать, это измерение без времени, без пространства и без условий.

\- Но воздух там есть? То есть, в теории, если человек туда попадает, и... Из-за ошибки, о которой ты говоришь, или просто без сознания, то что именно с ним происходит? Физически.

Пенни оглядел ее с ног до головы, как будто увидел в первый раз.

\- Достоверно этого никто не знает. Большинство магов, прежде чем зайти в портал, на пробу создают его дважды или трижды, таким образом уменьшается шанс на ошибку. Не помню точно, но где-то в средине прошлого века мне в руки попал исседовательский дневник одного мага. Нет, то было во время гражданской войны, точно, конфедераты осаждали город. Так вот, там описывался эксперимент, когда маг привязал себя веревкой к дереву и открыл портал в соседний городок, только заклинание было непроверенным. 

\- И что произошло?

\- Это была последняя запись, - Пенни пожал плечами. - Бедолага либо не выбрался, либо резко потерял интерес к науке.

\- Ясно, - Элис выдохнула и отвела глаза. Ну вот, конец истории.

\- Элис, можно задать вопрос?

\- О чем?

\- Почему именно эта тема? Почему мне кажется, что научный интерес - не единственная причина, почему ты занимаешься порталами?

Элис впилась пальцами в обивку дивана. Информацию за информацию - это честный обмен.

\- Потому что так и есть. Мой брат... Его звали Чарли, и пять лет назад, во время нападения на Конклав, - каждое слово давалось ей все труднее, горло сжималось, не пропуская звуков. - Как мне потом рассказали, членов Круга загнали в угол, и они открыли потрал, чтобы сбежать, и Чарли преследовал одного из них, но в него попали каким-то заклинанием, и... Если бы там не было портала, он упал бы на землю и пришел в себя, но он был без сознания, и... Тех преступников потом поймали и допрашивали, но никто не видел Чарли на другой стороне, он просто исчез.

\- Мне очень жаль, Элис. Правда, это ну максимально дерьмово.

Она кивнула. Дерьмовее не придумаешь. 

\- И знаешь, я постоянно думаю, а что, если он не мертв? Что, если он все еще где-то там, в эфире. Если время там течет иначе, то он может быть еще жив, и...

\- Элис, - мягко прервал ее Пенни. - Время там не течет иначе, его просто нет. Нет доказательств, что человек может прожить там больше пары секунд. Эфир непредсказуем, и мы ничего о нем не знаем. Я не думаю, что если ты обвяжешься веревкой и пройдешь в портал, то найдешь там Чарли. Я не думаю, что это сработает.

\- Я знаю это, - ответила Элис. Комната расплывалась по краям, но она с усилием загнала слезы обратно. - Но продолжаю думать - а вдруг? А если бы у меня получилось взломать этот код, как будто у всего этого есть какое-то простое решения, и я просто его не вижу?

\- В магии порталов нет ничего простого, Элис. Это как физика, в которой нет никаких правил. Дитя любви математики и латыни. Ткань порталов непредсказуема. Серьезно - одна ошибка, другие условия - и может произойти буквально все, что угодно. Был случай, в портал зашел один маг, а вышло два, одинаковых. Не играй с этой магией, Элис.

Пенни пересел на самый край кресла, понизил голос.

\- Знаешь, у меня ведь было четверо младших братьев. Все смертные - состарились и умерли, а у меня даже морщинки не прибавилось, так что я в некотором смысле могу понять, что ты чувствуешь. И родители - мать... не очень хорошо восприняла мою демоническую природу, плюс тяжелые роды вдали от цивилизации, а про отчима и говорить не буду.

\- Мне жаль. Мои родители тоже далеко не идеал, - поморщилась Элис. - Они просто не говорят о Чарли, как будто пытаются забыть, что он вообще существовал. Все по-разному справляются с такой потерей, я знаю, но я просто не могла больше видеть это притворство.

\- Родители живут в Идрисе? - предположил Пенни.

\- Да, я отлично вписываюсь в команду "мы сбежали на Землю от проблем в семье и возвращаться не собираемся". Из всех нас только у Тодда все в порядке, ему просто скучно. 

\- О да, я наслышан о Тодде, - хмыкнул Пенни. - А Генри Фогга сослали в Институт из-за той истории с Кругом?

\- Да, но прежде чем ты начнешь осуждать его, я... Я считаю директора Фогга великим человеком. Может быть, он не совершает больших поступков, открытий, не спасает мир, и, честно говоря, очень мало знает о порталах, хотя является моим научным руководителем, тем не менее, он хороший человек. Ему не наплевать, его действительно интересует, что с нами происходит. Не просто базовые вещи, вроде того, сколько демонов мы отправим в Эдом, и моем ли мы руки перед едой, нет, ему действительно важно, что у нас все хорошо. Его ошибок это не стирает, но лично я доверяю ему больше, чем собственному отцу, и уверена, что Элиот и Марго скажут тебе то же самое.

\- Вам троим повезло иметь такого человека в своей жизни, - согласился Пенни. - Кстати, я забыл отдать тебе кое-что. 

Ленивым движением длинных пальцев он левитировал две книги с полок и опустил их на диван рядом с Элис.

\- Это то, что я смог найти в личных запасах. Та, что потоньше - дю Фруа, у французов магия порталов почему-то выходит точнее всего. Там в третьем разделе описан еще один неудачный эксперимент с эфиром, но достаточно подробно, может тебе пригодится. Вторая - Леопольды Стэйн, написана еще во времена Инквизиции, это копия, конечно. Если верить ее мемуарам, эта ведьма ни разу не колдовала, зато записывала всё обо всех заклинаниях сразу, но оглавления там нет, так что удачи.

\- Спасибо, Пенни, - Элис протянула руку и погладила корешки книг. - Ты мне очень помог, и я благодарна за потраченное время, а книги я верну к концу недели, если тебе это подходит.

\- Можешь оставить на подольше, я ими не пользуюсь. Знаешь, что? Не торопись уходить, у меня родилась идея.

Элис подняла на него глаза.

\- Какая?

\- Мы можем устроить собственный эксперимент. Совершенно безопасный - никто из нас в портал не полезет. Я и сам заинтересовался, как это работает.

Пульс у Элис подскочил. "У нормальных людей такую реакцию вызывают романтические чувства," - напомнила она себе.

\- И в чем он заключается? 

\- Дело в том, что я кормлю питона, которого вы видели в прошлый раз, живыми мышами. Очень бесчеловечно, да, общество защиты животных придет за мной, я знаю, но плюс в том, что ты сможешь утешать себя мыслью, что эти мышки в любом случае не дожили бы до конца недели.

\- Не думаю, что мне нужно _утешать себя_ по какому-либо поводу, - холодно заметила Элис. - особенно, если дело касается науки.

\- Моя ошибка, прошу прощения, - быстро сказал Пенни.

\- Извинения приняты, теперь обьясни, зачем нам мыши?

\- Я открою портал в другой конец комнаты, будет легче представить тот мост, о котором я говорил. Проверим, как мышки в сознании проходят через портал, и что происходит с мышками под усыпляющим заклинанием.

\- Хм, а это звучит... достаточно хорошо.

В отсутствие Пенни, Элис заглянула в отдолженные книги. Рукописные. Очень старые. Конклав о таких может только мечтать.  
Адиёди вернулся, неся в руках клетку с белыми красноглазыми мышами. Полдюжины, не меньше.

\- Вот наша контрольная группа, знакомься. Свечи в мое отсутствие не потухали?

Элис помотала головой. В клетке шуршали опилками и тихо попискаивали. Она открыла дверцу и вытащила одного зверька, аккуратно держа его в ладонях. Мышь притихла, но не вырывалась и не царапалась. Элис погладила мягкую белую шерстку кончиками пальцев и в очередной раз пожалела, что ее родители против любых животных. Сейчас у нее был Черчилль - кот, хоть и формально принадлежал Фоггу, шугался от всех остальных обитателей Института и любил проводить время у нее в библиотеке.

За ее спиной Пенни работал над порталом. Первая "дверь" появилась у окна, вторая - у книжного шкафа, в другом конце комнаты. Пенни прошел к дальнему порталу, Элис встала у другого.

\- Можем начинать?

\- Сейчас, только проверю кое-что, - Пенни вытянул руку в портал, и его ладонь появилась прямо у лица Элис. Не отводя взгляда, он заправил прядь волос ей за ухо и вернул руку обратно. - Все работает, можешь запускать мышь в портал.

\- Мне ее поставить на пол или бросить?

\- Покажи мне класс мышиного гандбола.

Элис, не задумываясь дольше положенного, забросила зверька в портал. С громким обиженным писком, мышь вылетела из второго портала и приземлилась точно в руки Пенни.

\- Получилось! - воскликнула Элис. - Только почему она появилась на той же высоте? Если она пролетела целый мост, то должна была выпасть хоть немного ниже, разве нет?

\- Ты знаешь ответ.

\- О, потому что в эфире нет гравитации, ну конечно!

Элис едва удержалась, чтобы не треснуть себя по лбу. Что мешало ей мыслить логически? Постоянные мысли о Чарли, да, но, _возможно_ , ее отвлекали пуговицы на рубашке Адиёди. Их отстутствие.

\- Теперь нужно взять другую мышь, для чистоты эксперимента. 

Пенни вернулся к клетке и выбрал похожую по массе и размеру на первооткрывательницу. Быстрым движением пальцев погрузил ее в сон. Мышь пискнула и замерла, распластавшись на его ладони. На другом конце комнаты Элис сложила руки лодочкой. Пенни сделал бросок-  
Ничего. Ни движения воздуха, ни ветерка, ни звука. Поверхность ее портала мерцала в темноте комнаты, непотревоженная.

\- Думаю, мы доказали твою теорию, - медленно произнес Пенни. - Я могу закрывать портал, или ты хочешь попробовать еще?

\- Закрывай, тут больше нечего доказывать, - Элис опустила голову, разглядывая туфли.

Пенни хлопнул в ладоши, и оба портала исчезли, в комнате сразу же стало темнее.

\- Эй, посмотри на это с другой стороны: хорошо, что ты узнала ответ сейчас, да? Я знаю таких, как ты. Ты бы не остановилась, пока не заплатила бы магу средней руки, который открыл бы для тебя портал, совершенно не заботясь о твоей безопасности. И ты бы доказала свою теорию, заплатив гораздо большим, чем сейчас.

Элис ответила ему полуулыбкой.

\- Не хочу признавать, что ты прав, но это на меня похоже. Ты сейчас использовал телепатию?

Пенни хмыкнул и потянулся, разминая руки.

\- Нет, просто знаю людей. Я стараюсь не использовать телепатию без особой причины, это неэтично - да, но еще от нее страшно болит голова. В прошлый раз Колдуотер сам влез, я его специально не подслушивал, больно надо.

\- Спасибо, что делаешь это, Пенни. Помогаешь нефилимам, я имею в виду. Марго и Элиот, насколько я понимаю, тебе не платят.

\- Они мои друзья, и я надеюсь, что смогу называть так и тебя, - Пенни сел на диван и жестом предложил Элис приоединиться. - Коктейль? 

Она отрицательно покачала головой, но присела рядом. Идея была заманчивой, но ей и так казалось, что ее проблемы отняли у Адиёди слишком много времени. У Верховного мага Бруклина должны быть дела поинтереснее, чем бросаться мышами в портал.

\- Магический алкоголь так же хорош, как и настоящий, уж поверь мне, в одно очень скучное десятилетие я провел целое исследование на эту тему.

\- Я обычно не пью.

\- А я обычно не помогаю нефилимам писать диссертации, но ты только посмотри на нас.

***

Квентин проснулся один, накрытый второй половиной покрывала. Книга лежала рядом на подушке. Не надумывать, не надумывать, не надумывать... Вчера Элиот сделал то, что сделал, из-за своего комплекса героя - неудивительно, с его работой защищать мир смертных и истреблять демонов, ведь так? Просто демонов рядом не оказалось, зато оказался Квентин, мозг которого опять закоротило. У них были более важные дела: найти ключ, начать тренировки, продолжить вчерашний штурм библиотеки вместе с Элис.  
Наедине она вела себя так же сдержанно, но менее отчужденно. В перерывах между изучением древних пыльных томов девушка рассказала, что ее семья живет в Идрисе, но они почти не общаются, и что директор Фогг - ее научный руководитель и наставник, почти родительская фигура. Но когда Квентин хотел подробнее расспросить ее о Мартине Чатвине и произошедшем в Конклаве, Элис снова закрылась, ушла с головой в рукописи на греческом, и разговор был окончен.

После водных процедур Квентин спустился в кухню, где уже собрались все обитатели Института, кроме директора, завтракавшего у себя. Марго и Элиот были в прекрасном настроении, оба настолько доброжелательные, что Квентин задумался, а не скурили ли они косячок-другой перед завтраком. Тодд, вчера успевший по какой-то причине выбесить Элиота, тоже сиял как медная монета. Даже Элис выглядела менее напряженной, чем обычно, что для нее было победой.

\- Мы что-то празднуем? - спросил Квентин, садясь на отведенное ему место.

\- Очередная пятница, - меланхолично обьяснила Элис. - У Марго и Элиота день черной подводки и коктейлей. Рабочий день для всех остальных.

Марго возникла откуда-то из-за спины и взьерошила влажные после душа волосы Квентина.

\- Колдуотер, не слушай ее, сегодня мы с Элом не просто ведем тебя в клуб, мы идем на встречу с нашим информатором...

\- ... информатором, знающим лучшие бары в городе, - перебил ее Элиот и бросил выразительный взгляд в сторону Элис и Тодда, не посвященных в тайну поисков ключа.

Квентин обреченно вздохнул.

\- Ладно, подозреваю, что отказов вы не принимаете, но хочу предупредить, что я быстро пьянею и не танцую во благо окружающих. Распросите Джулию, и она расскажет вам с десяток неловких историй о вечеринках в старшей школе.

О черт, Джулия. Сначала Квентин хотел дать ей время прийти в себя, позлиться из-за квартиры и расставания с Джеймсом, но потом просто... забыл, что обещал встретиться со своей лучшей подругой? Элиот и Марго плохо на него влияли.

\- Соглашайся, Кью, тебе понравится. Может, познакомишься там с кем-нибудь, хорошо проведешь время. Марго склеит для тебя любую, у нее такая суперспособность, Женщина-Пикап.

Квентин закатил глаза, но спорить не стал. Паста с креветками была слишком вкусной, солнце за окном в меру ярким, а Марго с Элиотом - слишком радостные, чтобы их разочаровывать.

\- Доброе утро, молодые люди.

В дверях появился Генри Фогг, а за его спиной нефилимы увидели незнакомую девушку. Ее волнистые русые волосы скрывали плечи, но руны на руках были видны хорошо. Сумеречная охотница была одета в тренировочную форму и тащила за собой чемодан.

\- Фен Фэйрчайлд прибыла сегодня утром из Идриса, чтобы стать частью Нью-Йоркского Института. Она проверит вашу квалификацию и поделится собственным опытом. Мисс Хэнсон, вы покажете мисс Фэйрчайлд ее комнату?

\- Разумеется, директор, - серьезно ответила Марго, как будто речь шла о поручении государственной важности. Фогг иронию не разглядел.

\- Тогда на этом моя роль окончена. Наслаждайтесь завтраком.

Генри развернулся и вышел из кухню.

\- Вы та самая Фэйрчайлд? - неловкое молчание нарушил Тодд, снова беспричинно восхищенный.

\- Да, та самая, но происхожу из побочной линии, росла на Земле, в Новой Зеландии, а в Конклаве меня знают недолго.

\- Не скучно будет снова оказаться на периферии? - прищурилась Марго. - Мы-то здесь потому, что с семьями не ладим, а в Идрисе жизнь, без сомнения, интереснее.

\- Для меня нет большой разницы, где приносить пользу Сумеречному миру, - девушка пожала плечами.

Элиот и Марго переглянулись. "Очередная идейная, Ангел помоги нам," - читалось на их лицах.

\- Я не знаю ваших имен, - сказала Фен, отставив чемодан в строну и протянув руку для приветствия. - О, и если среди вас есть Элиот Вог, то у меня для него письмо.

\- Письмо? - шокированно переспросил Элиот. - Мы вроде как в двадцать первом веке, кто мог..?

\- Эвелин Вог. Твоя мать, если я не путаю. Очень милая, приятная женщина, вы с ней внешне очень похожи.  
Фен расстегнула внешний карман чемодана и вытащила настоящий бумажный конверт, без марок и подписей, передала его Элиоту.

После короткого знакомства Фен с другими нефилимами, Тодд напросился помочь ей с вещами, Элис ушла в библиотеку, и на кухне остались только Квентин, Марго, Элиот и Фен, рассыпающаяся в похвалах по поводу пасты.

\- Марго, поделись, пожалуйста, рецептом? Эти креветки замаринованы даже лучше тех, что я ела в Новой Зеландии.

\- Их готовила не я, а Элиот, - Марго повернулась к парабатаю.

Элиот читал письмо, и чем дольше он читал, тем крепче стискивал челюсти, так что Квентину казалось, что в конце письма он их попросту сломает.

\- Эл? - Квентин не понял, Марго позвала его первая или он сам, но Элиот, дочитав, стиснул бумагу в кулаке и, проигнорировав их обоих, повернулся к Фен.

\- Этого не произойдет. Еще раз, медленнее: Этого. Никогда. Не. Произойдет. Ты это понимаешь?

На его лице застыла пугающая маска, глаза смотрели прямо, не мигая, словно он находился в сердце многотысячного войска, в разгар сражения. Марго тронула его за рукав, но он высвободил руку, не взглянув на нее.

\- Никогда. Не знаю, начался у Эвелин склероз или сразу шизофрения, но я отказываюсь верить, что письмо написала она. И даже если так, этого не произойдет.

\- Хорошо, - легко согласилась Фен. Она все делала легко - передвигалась, говорила, улыбалась, поддерживала беседу. - Элиот, на такой ответ я и надеялась, отправляясь сюда. Мы в двадцать первом веке, ее идея показалась мне странной, но я решила не обижать эту милую женщину. Я была уверена, что ты откажешься, и меня это полностью устраивает. 

Элиот с силой зажмурил глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, смял письмо и засунул его в карман. Марго и Квентин переглянулись. Фен отложила вилку и вытерла губы салфеткой.

\- Я напишу ей, что ты отказываешься, напишу, что я не в обиде, и вопрос будет закрыт. Тебе даже не придется писать ей самому. А мы могли бы забыть об этом, как о досадном недоразумении, и стать друзьями?

\- Тогда сделай это. Сегодня, - он встал из-за стола, но у выхода споткнулся о Черчилля, выругался, хлопнул дверью в конце коридора.

\- Нам... стоит пойти за ним? - Квентин посмотрел на Марго из-под упавших на лицо волос.

\- Нет, пусть остынет и предастся меланхолии в одиночестве, - решила Марго. - Иди в библиотеку, дорогой, а ваши с Элом тренировки откладываются на завтра. Но не выход в город, не забудь к вечеру переодеться во что-то приличное.

\- Спасибо, Марго, за позитивную оценку моего гардероба. 

\- Только попроси, и я достану тебе все, что угодно, - Марго прищурилась, оглядывая его с ног до головы. - Твоей заднице не хватает хороших кожаных шорт, если хочешь мое мнение.

Квентин поднял руки вверх, останавливая ее, двумя глотками допил остывший кофе.

\- Кстати о тренировках, - вдруг сказала Фен. - Завтра мне потребуется партнер, хорошо владеющий ножами или клинками. Марстерство нужно оттачивать каждый день.

\- Я больше люблю свои топоры, - ответила Марго, понижая голос. - Я зову их Скорбь и Скорбь.

\- Думаю, мы сработаемся, Марго.

Дальше Квентин не слушал. Он пошел туда, куда вело его сердце - ладно, ложь, сердце вело его в комнату Элиота, но пошел он в библиотеку, потому что делать то, что делать не хочется - часть взросления.

***

Две маргариты спустя Элиот почувствовал себя значительно лучше.  
Марго была в оружейной, одна. Едва увидев его, она отвлеклась от своих топоров, впустила его и закрыла дверь на замок.

\- Детка, что это было за завтраком? Последний раз ты так злился, когда не попал на Бродвей прошлым летом, потому что именно в день представления парочка демонов первой категории решила без особых причин открыть портал в Эдом.

\- Это хуже, чем Эдом, Бэмби, - Элиот потянулся к ней, обхватил маленькое тело его железной девочки обеими руками и уткнулся подбородком ей в макушку. - Это моя семья.

\- Что Эвелин опять сделала?

\- Я не верю, что она могла написать такое. Хотя нет, верю, - Элиот хрипло рассмеялся. - Не знаю, почему меня это так выбило из колеи, я ведь знаю свою мать. Она живет любовью к ближним, и любовь для нее заключается в прощении. После стольких лет с отцом она отточила это умение до совершенства.

\- Что она пишет? И при чем тут Фен?

\- Пишет, что познакомилась с Фен на одном из приемов Конклава и сразу подумала, какая из нас получилась бы прекрасная пара. И решила взять дело в свои руки.

Марго отстранилась, глядя на него круглыми от удивления глазами.

\- Эл, ты не шутишь? Мать прислала тебе невесту?

\- Если коротко - да, но Фен действительно перевели к нам в Институт, ее письмо только ускорило процесс.

\- Не представляю, почему Фен и ее семья согласились. Договорные браки были и остаются дикостью.

\- Не знаю, Бэмби. Но вполне могу представить ход мыслей Эвелин: "итак у моего блудного сына было пять лет свободы, и та фаза давно прошла, и, как любящая мать, я прощу его, но прощу - значит забуду, и найду хорошую девушку с кинжалами, чтобы все как у людей".

Слова на его языке звенели горечью.

\- Эл, мне все еще кажется, что здесь какая-то ошибка.

\- Нет никакой ошибки, Бэмби. Просто моя мать.

\- Тогда хорошо, что Фэн разберётся с этим сама. Мне она кажется милой.

\- Тебе все женщины с оружием кажутся милыми. Начиная с того фильма с Милой Йовович.

\- Жанна д'Арк. 

\- Да, вот она.

Марго выпуталась из его обьятий и вернулась к своим топорам.

\- А вообще-то, не тебе меня стыдить за определённые типажи, Элиот Вог. В чужом глазу соринку видишь, а в своем нервного ботаника не замечаешь.

Элиот тактично прокашлялся. 

\- О чем это ты?

\- О Колдуотере.

\- И при чем тут он?

\- Эл! - возмутилась Марго. - Ради Ангела, да трахнитесь вы уже, на вас обоих смотреть жалко!

С лица Элиота сбежала улыбка.

\- Бэмби, мне кажется - и я в ужасе, потому что это очень глупое предложение, но _возможно_ мой интерес в Звёздном мальчике не ограничивается сексом.

\- Ого! - Марго вытаращила на него глаза.

\- Я знаю! Ужасно, согласись?

Марго осторожно отложила топор и задумчиво покачала головой.

\- Детка, а тебе не кажется, что здесь может быть замешано слово на Л?**

\- Лесбиянки?

\- Подумай ещё.

\- Лос-Анджелес?

\- Любовь, придурок.

Элиот закашлялся, на этот раз по-настоящему, в горле застряли все слова сразу.

\- Марго, ты серьёзно?! Это, блять, даже не смешно! Мы едва знакомы! 

\- Ладно, я тороплю события, - Бэмби подняла руки в знак капитуляции. - Но, тем не менее, он тебе уже гораздо ближе, чем твои мальчики-однодневки. Приглядись, как он на тебя смотрит, и все станет понятно.

\- Если бы я хотел переспать с ним, я бы давно это сделал! - вспылил Элиот.

Марго хранила поистине спартанское спокойствие.

\- Тогда подумай, чего _ты_ хочешь на самом деле.

Подходя к библиотеке, Элиот услышал приглушённые голоса Элис и Квентина, но слов было не разобрать. В дверной проем было видно две склонившиеся над столом фигуры и кота, облюбовавшего особенно толстый и особенно пыльный фолиант. Черчилль заметил его первым и выдал его присутвие громким, но доброжелательным шипением. Маленький пушистый засранец.

\- Привет, Элис, не возражаешь, если я украду у тебя Кью на пару минут?

Элис не возражала. Элиот направился к лабиринту стеллажей, заставленных книгами всех цветов и размеров, Квентин последовал за ним. Они остановились под буквой "Q", и Элиоту это показалось ироничным.

\- Я хотел извиниться за утреннее поведение. Случилось досадное недоразумение, мелочь, раздутая до грандиозной проблемы.

\- Но у тебя все в порядке? Это не выглядело мелочью.

\- Все прекрасно, Кью, и мы никогда больше не будете вспоминать об этом нелепом инциденте. Однако, письмо моей дражайшей родительницы натолкнуло меня на мысль, как решить твою проблему.

Квентин нервно усмехнулся.

\- Какую из?

Элиот улыбнулся уголками губ, впервые с того момента как открыл письмо.

\- Ту, из-за которой ты не можешь вернуться домой из Филлори. Я сделал кое-что для тебя, может это сработает.

Элиот вытащил карточку из кармана брюк и передал ее Квентину. Это был маленький исписанный бумажный листок в несколько строчек шириной, наклеенный на прямоугольный кусочек картона и заламинированный с обеих сторон.

_"И я забыл написать тебе про оранжерею. Она огромная, и в ней можно потеряться на весь день, а еще странная - я думал, там растут только южные цветы и всякие кактусы, но если ты пойдешь от входа сразу налево, то между эвкалиптовым и лимонным деревьями стоят два совершенно обычные, персиковое и сливовое. Оба высокие, раскидистые, и очень жаль, что ты приедешь только осенью, ты пропустишь цветение. От цитрусовых деревьев приятно пахнет, но эти два мне нравятся больше. Сначала мне казалось, они напоминают мне об Идрисе, но нет, в них нет ничего от той проклятой фермы. Они напоминают мне о чем-то хорошем, но я не могу понять, о чем."_

\- Что это?

\- Это цитата из моего письма пятилетней давности. Когда меня выслали в Нью-Йоркский Институт, Марго еще полгода жила в Идрисе, а я рассказывал ей об Институте и жаловался на жизнь.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что вы с Марго обменивались настоящими бумажными письмами, - тихо заметил Квентин.

\- Мне было скучно, - Элиот пожал плечами. "И очень, очень одиноко." - А Марго тогда была глубоко в фандоме Сумерек и Дневников Вампира. Бумажные письма идеально вписываются в вампирскую эстетику, разве нет?

\- Вписываются.

\- И я подумал - а что, если ты будешь носить это с собой, и когда тебя снова забросит в Филлори, ты сможешь открыть портал сразу в оранжерею? Пропуская этап с Корнуоллом и ворчанием Пенни.

\- Это может сработать, - Квентин благодарно улыбнулся и поднял карточку повыше, вчитываясь. - Я никогда не открывал порталов без помощи книг о Филлори, но это и правда может сработать, если только достаточно сильно сосредоточиться...

Воздух вокруг них завибрировал, строчки засветились. Элиот впервые видел его магию так близко. Она завораживала. Искры в воздухе и осязаемая концентрация магической энергии, словно эти потоки можно было потрогать руками и намотать на палец. Стеллаж сбоку от них растворился в белом сиянии портала.

\- Хочешь пойти первым?

\- Мы можем пройти вдвоем, портал широкий, - Элиот с поклоном подал ему руку.

Квентин спрятал карточку в карман, закатил глаза и взял его за руку. Шаг-  
На другой стороне портала его колени ударились о мягкий дерн, и он с трудом удержал равновесие, чтобы не упасть лицом в землю. Квентин уже поднялся на ноги и отряхивал джинсы. У него было больше опыта в порталах, только и всего.

\- Умница, Кью, у тебя получилось. Мы в оранжерее.

Навигация Квентина оказалась очень хорошей. Они стояли точно между двумя деревьями - персиковым и сливовым, дальше зеленился эвкалипт, слева росли громады лимонных и мандариновых деревьев.

\- Не теряй карточку, и мы с Марго не будем волноваться, если тебе захочется зависнуть в Филлори.

Квентин вдруг подался вперед и обнял его, неожиданно и сильно.

\- Спасибо, Эл.

Элиот не знал, куда деть свои руки. Он остановился на неловком похлопывании Квентина по плечу, но жест выглядел странно даже для него.

\- Не хочется рушить момент, Кью, но мне нужно зайти к Фен и извиниться за утреннюю вспышку. 

Квентин отпрянул, снова краснея. 

\- Да, да, конечно. Меня ждет Элис в библиотеке.

***

Обещанным информатором оказалась девушка на пару лет их старше, в красной фланелевой рубашке в клетку и с зачесанными на одну сторону непослушными волосами длиннее плеч. Они встретились в небольшом уютном ресторанчике, спрятанном от туристов вдали от главных улиц. В этот раз Квентину повезло, но чутье подсказывало ему, что в следующую пятницу он-таки попадет в ночной клуб. Марго и Элиот, конечно, не обрадовались смене планов, но согласились встретиться в выбранном ею месте.

Девушку звали Кэдди Орлофф-Диаз, и у нее был прямой взгляд, глубокий голос и крепкое рукопожатие. Она холодно поприветствовала Квентина и Марго, зато долго обнимала Элиота, неловко, но искренне.

\- Кью, познакомься с моей первой напарницей и наставницей. 

\- С Марго мы знакомы, но для новенького поясню, - Кэдди села, оперев одну ногу о кожаный подлокотник диванчика. - Я из нефилимов, но сейчас ликантроп. Производственная травма. 

Квентин решил не уточнять. 

\- Здесь делают хорошие бургеры, не хотите?

Не заметив особенного энузиазма среди охотников, Кэдди наклонилась над столом, чтобы откусить свой.

\- Если что, я здесь не одна. Моя спутница сейчас должна вернуться.

\- Кэдди Изабелла Орлофф-Диаз, - с присвистом протянул Элиот. - мы что, обламываем тебе свидание?

\- Нет, не свидание. Дружеский ужин. И не зови меня Изабеллой, ради Ангела. Кстати, Эл, что у вас в Институте за новый персонаж появился - какой-то Кенни? 

\- Колдуотер, это о тебе, - Марго пихнула его локтем, сдерживая смех.

_\- Квентин?!_

Голос донесся с другого конца зала, но Кью узнал говорившую раньше, чем она закончила.

\- Джулия?!

Подруга была в чужом свободном свитере, волосы завязаны в пучок, мешки под глазами выдавали несколько бессонных ночей.  
Квентин бросился навстречу, но Джулия быстро отстранилась, не давая обнять себя.

\- Что с тобой случилось? Ты выглядишь нездоровой.

\- Тяжелое расставание, Кью, так бывает. Но мне уже лучше.

\- Откуда ты знаешь Кэдди? - он придвинулся ближе, понизил голос. - И она оборотень, ты же знаешь?

\- Знаю. А уже неделю зависаешь с сумеречными охотниками, разве нет?

\- Да я не против, просто это очень неожиданно. Но ты права, вся моя неделя была _очень_ странной, подозреваю, твоя тоже.

\- Мы обсудим это, Кью, хорошо? Вы здесь по делу, идем.

Они вернулись за столик, и Джулия принялась за свой бургер. Квентин очень давно не видел у нее такого аппетита. Или еды, в которой белков и клетчатки было меньше, чем жиров и углеводов.

\- Итак, ключ, - Кэдди вытерла салфеткой рот и сложила руки перед собой. - Повтори еще раз, Квентин, в деталях, что тебе сказала та дама с часами.

Кью набрал воздуха в легкие.

\- Ключ должен быть древним, возможно медным? Часовщица описывала его, как достаточно большой, но при этом он должен заводить часы, а часы маленькие, и я не понимаю, какой размер она имела в виду.

\- Упростим задачу, - перебила его Марго. - Супер-старый и супер-важный ключ, которого нет у нефилимов. Ты сказала Элиоту, что можешь помочь.

\- Да, сказала. Где ваш ключ, я в душе не ебу. Но знаю ту, кто может это знать. Вам знакомо имя Марины Андриески?

\- Главы самого влиятельного вампирского клана на восточном побережье? - Элиот задумался. - Первый раз слышим.

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно. Да, эта ебанутая беспринципная кровососущая стерва, она.

\- Вау, - Марго посмотрела на Кэдди другими глазами. - Разве вам в полиции можно такие плохие слова говорить?

\- Я честно стараюсь не материться, - сказала в ответ Кэдди. - Но Марина Андриески - психованная беспринципная стерва, это вам любой скажет. Вам с ней сталкиваться не приходилось, надеюсь?

\- Виделись пару раз на приемах у мага Адиёди, - вспомнил Элиот. - О, Бэмби, а ты не пила с ней случайно на Брудершафт? Или меня память подводит?

\- Не помню такого, - Марго покачала головой. - Но я большую часть его вечеринок не помню, так что это не показатель.

\- Тогда, может быть, вам повезет, и она вас примет, - сказала Кэдди. - У этой психованной самая большая коллекция антиквариата во всем Нижнем мире. Тащит все магические артефакты, как сорока. Если ключ не у нее, то его просто нет.

\- Не представляю, чтобы она захотела помочь нам.

\- Она? Помочь? - Кэдди засмеялась так, что опрокинула бутылку с кетчупом. Джулия поймала ее на лету, к ее собственному удивлению. - Марина Андриески никому не помогает, можете не надеяться. Но если ключ у нее, то приходите снова ко мне, и мы проработаем план ограбления.

\- Ограбление? Ты серьезно? - лицо Марго засветилось от радостного предвкушения.

Кэдди пожала плечами. 

\- Я - коп. У нас было много хороших примеров.

***

Иногда, когда ваши дела идут хорошо, вам кажется, что вот - черная полоса закончилась, и скоро все наладится. Жалкие отговорки. Неудачи просто берут разгон.

Элиот сидел в вычурном бархатном кресле рядом с Кью и Марго в роскошно обставленном кабинете Марины Андриески. Лед в его виски медленно плавал от одного края стакана к другому.

Глава вампирского клана принимала их в длинном черном платье с открытым декольте и плечами, волосы собраны в конский хвост, стрелки настолько тонкие, что ими можно кого-нибудь убить, а губы настолько красные, что, возможно, она ими уже кого-нибудь убила. Разговор вела Марго, умело разыграв карту с брудершафтом и комплиментом серьгам Марины.

\- Ключа у меня нет, дорогая, - брюнетка улыбнулась, терпеливо, спокойно обьясняя ей все по второму разу. - Не отрицаю - он был. Милый медный ключик, как из тех старых французских сказок, хранитель сердечных тайн. Круглая головка с пустым внутри треугольником. Мне подарил его преданный поклонник, прямо перед Французской Революцией. Потерял голову одним из первых, бедняга. Ключ лежал в моем родовом поместье, в Англии, с другими антикварными вещами. Я не трогала его целое столетие из сентиментальных причин. Потом была война и блокада Британии, и я перевезла всю коллекцию в Нью-Йоркский особняк, и ключ был на месте.

\- Но сейчас его нет?

\- Очень верно подмечено, Элиот, - саркастически заметила Марина. - Во время последней инвентаризации, ключа не было. Вы не понимаете, ограбить меня невозможно. Защитные чары плели тринадцать магов сразу, лучшие из лучших. Коллекция охраняется гораздо сильнее, чем здание Конклава, Пентагон и Белый дом у Примитивных вместе взятые. 

Элиот выразительно посмотрел на Марго. 

\- Тогда как он мог исчезнуть? Если ограбление исключается?

Марина налила себе крови из графина, отпила. Точно крови - вино не бывает таким густым. 

\- Этот ключ особенный, и, насколько мне известно, его магия связана с магией фэйри. Возможно, мой воздыхатель украл его у фэйри, не знаю. Ключ мог счесть меня недостойной хозяйкой и вернуться в Благой Двор.

"Как же здорово, - подумал Элиот, допивая свой виски. - Просто охуительно." Они охотились за ключом, у которого было собственное сознание и высокие моральные принципы.

Уже на улице он вспомнил, что так и не спросил, к кому именно им стоит обратиться в Благом Дворе.

\- Мы оба знаем, кто это будет, - Марго заговорщически приподняла бровь. - Поцелуй от меня Мелиорна, а я с вами не пойду.

\- Не пойдешь?

\- Нет, у мамочки дела в Институте, - она подняла воротник куртки и откинула волосы назад. - Повеселитесь в стране фэйри, мальчики. 

Марго послала им воздушный поцелуй и ратворилась в толпе.  
Элиот переглянулся с Квентином, странно притихшим после разговора с Мариной.

\- Клянусь своим стило, ее дела напрямую связаны с новенькой охотницей, с ножами.

\- Эл?

\- Да, Кью?

Звездный мальчик помолчал немного, обдумывая слова.

\- Что, если мы не найдем ключ? Если часы так и останутся бесполезными? Или Мартин найдет ключ первым? Я не собираюсь открывать ему портал, конечно нет, но что, если у меня не будет выбора?

\- Кью. Квентин, - в этот раз руки его слушались. Элиот обнял нефилима за плечи, нагло пользуясь разницей в росте. - Мы с Марго сделаем все возможное, чтобы этого не произошло, хорошо? И мы найдем ключ. Все выглядит не очень хорошо, знаю, но все наладится. 

\- А если не наладится?

\- То мы всегда сможем уйти в Филлори, - идея пришла внезапно, но стоило Элиоту обдумать ее как следует, она стала практически гениальной. - Мартин не сможет открыть портал без тебя, а новый Звездный родится лет через двести двадцать, исходя из средней продолжительности жизни. Заберем с собой Марго, Джулию и всех остальных. Руперт стал королем Филлори, когда попал туда, почему не можем мы?

\- Или мы попытаемся спасти этот мир, прежде чем бросим его на произвол судьбы, - предложил Квентин.

\- Резонно. Идем, самый удобный путь в Благой Двор - через Черепаховый пруд в Центральном парке.

***

_Разбуди меня, искупай в самой чистой воде.  
Глаза и ладони, нет лучше нигде.  
И качается мост между мной и тобой.  
Разбуди меня, поцелуем полыни из звезд.  
Я парю в этом танце, пленительно в рост,  
И взрывается мост между мной и тобой._

_Навзничь упавшие, насмерть пропавшие.  
Нет стыда у любви, запретов не может быть!  
Парим друг над другом мы, кружим самолётами -  
Этим эфиром только и можно дышать,  
В этих движениях только и стоит жить!_

_Разбуди меня. Не искала, но всё же нашла.  
Дышу на свободе, тоска умерла,  
И не стоит того, чтобы долго о ней!  
Разбуди меня. "Завтра" нас не оставит в живых.  
Наше время - уже одно на двоих!  
И горят фонари, и свободен тоннель._

_Ночные Снайперы - Разбуди меня_

Вернувшись в Институт, Марго первым делом сменила короткое черное платье, в котором у нее было больше шансов договориться с Мариной, на тренировочную форму и освежила парфюм. Собрала волосы в хвост - эстетика эстетикой, но высвобождать застрявшее в волосах оперение стрелы ей больше не хотелось, были прецеденты, спасибо большое. Фен ждала ее в оружейной, сидя на полу и лениво, но ловко жонглируя двумя кинжалами.

\- Прости, что заставила ждать. Были дела в городе. 

Фен поднялась и вернула кинжалы в ножны на поясе.

\- Долго живешь в Нью-Йорке?

\- Почти пять лет. Каким оружием ты обычно сражаешься?

\- Ножами. Люблю их больше всего, маленькие, легкие и быстрые. Но ради тебя могу и с топорами попробовать.

\- Спасибо за эту благородную жертву, - усмехнулась Марго, подходя к стеллажам и выбирая оружие. - но нам необязательно использовать одинаковое оружие. Всегда можно поэкспериментировать.

\- А как твой отец это воспринял? Твой переезд в Институт, я имею в виду.

\- Великий и ужасный Инквизитор? Смирился. Мать тоже, хотя и долго спорила. Решающим аргументом стала атака на Конклав, доказавшая, что Идрис - не самое безопасное место на планете. Начнем?

Они встали лицом друг к другу, салютовали. Заняли боевые позиции. Первый выпад сделала Фен, Марго отступила, парировала.

\- В Новой Зеландии занимаются серфингом?

Фен кивнула и атаковала снова.

\- Занимаются, но у меня не было времени. Загорать тоже, - она отвлекла внимание Марго ложным выпадом, и ловко приставила кинжал к ее солнечному сплетению. - Один.

Черт, а она хороша. Марго вывернулась и сделала выпад, Фен блокировала его, скрестив два своих кинжала и остановив ее топор. Они продолжили в том же темпе, пока Фэйрчайлд не подставилась, чем Марго не преминула воспользоваться. Она сделала охотнице подсечку, уверенная, что Фен сейчас упадет, и немало удивилась, когда сама оказалась на полу. Ударилась затылком - не больно, но отрезвляюще. Какого черта? Движение было таким быстрым, что она не успела его разглядеть. Фен забралась сверху, приставила кинжал к ямочке между ключицами. Лезвие не касалось кожи, но Марго чувствовала исходящий от него холод.

\- Два.

\- Это было... впечатляюще, - сказала Марго, восстанавливая дыхание.

Раскрасневшаяся, со спутанными в пылу битвы волосами, Фен выглядела, как амазонка или валькирия. 

\- Спасибо, - она наклонилась, не отводя взгляда, и Марго услышала запах земли, ландышей и мороза. Сама она предпочитала более насыщенные, теплые запахи: пачули и жасмина. Интересный контраст. - Могу показать этот прием, если хочешь.

\- Очень хочу, - Марго облизала губы. Они точно говорили о боевых искусствах?

\- Это просто, - Фен не делала никаких попыток слезть с нее, только склонялась ниже и ниже с каждым словом, кончики ее волос шекотали Марго шею. - Ты делаешь одно точное движение ногой, заводишь ее сбоку, как будто "обнимаешь", а потом прицельно бьешь - и оппонент падает.

Марго поерзала, не из-за дискомфорта, а из вредности. Фен остановилась. От нее оглушающе пахло ландышами, а зрачки были расширены. Охотница отстранилась и встала. Подала руку Марго.

\- Я говорила серьезно, - сказала Хэнсон, не отрывая от нее глаз. - Ты сражаешься великолепно. Я хотела бы всегда быть на твоей стороне, хотя бы из чувства самосохранения.

\- Не думаю, что есть какая-то _моя сторона_ , Марго, - сказала Фен, отпуская ее руку.

\- Хочешь продолжить тренировку, или мы могли бы позаимствовать что-нибудь из запасов Элиота и отметить твой перевод? Вчера как-то случая не представилось.

\- А он не будет против? - прищурилась Фен.

\- Нет, не будет, - "больше выпьем мы - меньше пострадает его печень." - Вы все еще... в ссоре?

\- Нет-нет, что ты! - запал выветрился из Фен за считанные секунды. Перед Марго снова была та девушка, которую они видели вчера за завтраком. Милая и вежливая, легкая в общении. Она помогла Марго убрать оружие на стеллажи и закрыть оружейную. - Он зашел и извинился, я еще раз извинилась, думаю, у нас все в порядке.

\- Хорошо, - они дошли до комнаты Элиота, и Марго открыла импровизированный сейф, спрятанный в стене. - У тебя больше настроение-мартини или настроение-шерри?

\- Настроение-что-угодно-на-твой-выбор.

Марго выбрала второй вариант, взяла два бокала и провела Фен в гостиную.

\- Я буду рада, если вы двое больше не будете ругаться, - сказала она, забираясь с ногами на диван. - Я знаю, что это не совсем твоя вина, но Элиот - мой парабатай, и на него многое навалилось в последнее время, понимаешь? Вся эта неразбериха с Квентином и его часами и происхождением... То письмо стало последней каплей.

\- Конечно, я понимаю, - Фен кивнула, принимая из ее рук бокал. - Семья может быть очень непростой. Элиоту повезло, что у него есть ты.

\- Достаточно о нем, - сказала Марго, сбитая с толку волной неожиданной нежности к своему парабатаю. - Мы так тест Бехдель*** не пройдем. 

\- Мы должны пройти какой-то тест? - нахмурилась Фен.

\- Нет, это было образно. Расскажи что-нибудь о себе.

Фен отпила, покатала шерри на языке, прислушиваясь к вкусу, проглотила.

\- У меня плохо получается говорить о себе, Марго. Ничего, достойного внимания. Единственное, в чем я действительно хороша - это ножи. Вино очень вкусное, спасибо. В Идрисе мне не удавалось вот так уютно посидеть и поговорить.

\- Все сливки нашего поколения развлекаются на Земле, пока их консервативные родители "замерзают на высотах своих моральных устоев" в Идрисе, - изрекла Марго, втайне надеясь, что Фен поймет отсылку к "Аббатству Даунтон". Фен отсылки не поняла.

Время текло, Фэйрчайлд говорила немного, зато была благодарной слушательницей. Марго чувствовала себя с ней так свободно, как никогда не чувствовала с Элис, и, когда они ополовинили бутылку, успела рассказать ей о натянутых отношениях с матерью, знакомстве с Элиотом и своей любимой учительнице с энергетикой Кейт Бланшетт, но очень требовательной.

\- Кто такая Кейт Бланшетт?

\- О нет, нет, этого мы допустить не можем. У незнания поп-культуры есть свои границы. Мы должны посмотреть с ней фильм.

\- Ладно, какой фильм? - Фен подтянула колени к груди и убрала бокал на столик.

Марго задумалась. "Охота на Веронику", "Робин Гуд" и "Золотой век" оставались опцией, но если речь шла о Кейт Бланшетт, Марго не могла заставить себя включить что угодно другое.

\- "Кэрол", - решила Марго. - Мы будем смотреть "Кэрол".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - "Закон суров, но это закон."
> 
> ** - отсылка к одноименному сериалу, The L Word, главные героини которого - лесбиянки и бисексуалки.


	4. Квентин говорит о погоде. Элиот видит эротический сон.

_Господином Горных Дорог назову тебя;  
Кто сказал, что холоден снег?  
Перевал пройду и порог, перепутие,  
Перекрестье каменных рек._

_Я ухожу вослед не знавшим, что значит слово "страх".  
О, не с тобой ли все пропавшие, погибшие в горах,  
Что обрели покой там, где пляшут ветры под твоей рукой  
на грани ясного утра?_

_Господином Горных Дорог назову тебя, облака  
Кружат стаей перед грозой.  
Наша кровь уходит в песок, позабудь ее, и она  
Прорастет тугою лозой._

_Мельница - Господин Горных Дорог_

***

По другую сторону Черепахового пруда их встретил рыцарь - высокий, длинноволосый и остроухий, в сияющих доспехах и с мечом с рукояткой из лунного камня. На красивом лице застыло выражение вежливой осторожности.

\- Здравствуй, Элиот.

\- Мелиорн, - Элиот поклонился, выходя вперед. - Марго передает пламенный привет.

\- Что привело тебя и твоего спутника в Благой двор?

\- У нас дело к твоей Королеве. Ты не рад меня видеть?

На лице Мелиорна появилась тень улыбки.

\- Рад. И был бы рад снова увидеть Марго. Передай ей, она всегда была и всегда будет желанной гостей здесь. Вы оба.

\- Обязательно передам. Она будет счастлива получить приглашение на следующий Бал Равноденствия.

\- Неудивительно, учитывая, как впечатляюще закончился прошлый.

Взгляды, которые странный рыцарь бросал на Элиота во время разговорра, заставляли Квентина нервничать. Они здесь по делу, к чему флиртовать? У них тоже что-то было? Элиот из принципа не встречается со смертными?

\- Следуйте за мной.

Мелиорн повел их вглубь парка, медленно сменяющегося лесом. Небо было холодным и низким, вокруг кружились крупные снежные хлопья. Квентин поймал ладонью снежинку, но не ощутил холода. В Центральном парке было теплее, но температура по другую сторону границы точно не спускалась ниже пятнадцати градусов. Вокруг тропинки густо росли лианы и ползучие растения, плющ поднимался вверх по стволам деревьев, вьюнок отвоевывал тропинку. Королева Благого Двора ждала их, сидя на троне, оплетенном белыми розами, стенами ее тронного зала служили вечнозеленые кипарисы. Снег укрывал все вокруг: огненно-красные волосы Королевы Фэйри, белое кружево ее платья-накидки и темную зелень травы.

\- Подойдите, дети Разиэля.

Элиот потянул Квентина за собой.

\- Ваше Величество. 

Он поклонился, Кью сделал то же, гораздо менее грациозно.

\- Мы пришли просить помощи Вашего Величества.

Королева сложила руки на коленях. Снег падал на ее хрустальную корону и застревал в волосах.

\- Прошло много времени, с тех пор как нефилимы стояли перед этим троном и говорили те же слова. Пять земных лет, если память меня не подводит. Их экспедиция провалилась, и я не могу обещать, что ваша увенчается успехом.

\- Экспедиция? - Квентин понял, что спросил это вслух, только когда Королева ответила ему.

\- Я помню их всех по именам, погибших и выживших. Многие достойные охотники не вернулись из этого похода, маленький нефилим, я удивлена, что вы не знаете об этом.

Тело рядом с Кью напряглось, словно попав в железные тиски. Элиот сжал челюсти, задержал дыхание.

\- О, Ваше Величество, я знаю. Мой отец был одним из них.

Квентин обернулся, но Элиот избегал его взгляда.

\- Мне очень жаль, Эл.

\- А мне - нет, - не глядя на Квентина, Элиот выпрямил плечи и обратился к Королеве. - Наша просьба иного характера. Мы пришли за ключом.

Королева кивнула, не соглашаясь и не отрицая их слова. Ей не нужно было уточнять, о каком ключе шла речь. Оба фэйри, Королева и Мелиорн, поняли это сразу. 

\- Мы не хотим отдавать вам ключ, - прямо заявила Королева. - Нашей целью всегда была и будет защита границ Филлори от корыстных смертных и властолюбивых магов.

\- Но вы помогли Мартину, - ядовито заметил Элиот. - Разве нет? Вы помогли ему. Вы рассказали ему об обходных путях в Филлори. Вы дали согласие на тот поход. Вы рассказали ему об Источнике. Источнике, который питает и вашу магию тоже - этого я просто не понимаю.

\- Фэйри не могут лгать, - Королева улыбнулась, спокойная и сдержанная.

\- Не могут, - кивнул Элиот. - Вы сплетаете слова узором и никогда не говорите всей правды.

\- Ключ нужен нам, чтобы остановить Мартина, - сказал Квентин. Мелиорн окинул его высокомерным взглядом, но Королева с интересом оглядела нефилима и склонила голову набок. На вид она была ровесницей Квентина - бледная красноволосая девушка не старше пятнадцати, но глаза ее выдавали. Взрослые, понимающие и бесконечно усталые.

\- Ты - новый Звёздный, так? Я чувствую твою магию, она нервная, очень беспокойная и хаотичная. Вибрирует вокруг тебя, как рой светлячков. Она сожжет тебя, если ты не научишься ее контролировать.

\- Вы можете помочь с этим? - в голосе Элиота послышалось беспокойство.

\- Это зависит от самого Квентина.

\- Вы сказали, что не хотите отдавать нам ключ, - напомнил ей Кью, меняя тему. - Это значит, что он у вас, разве нет?

\- Я сказала, что мы не хотим отдавать вам ключ, и это правда. Это не значит, что он у нас, но и сказать, что его здесь нет - будет ложью. Если бы решение зависело от меня, вы бы никогда не получили ключ. Но у нас нет власти над Цветком Правды.

\- Над чем? - Элиот выглядел неуверенным, и Квентин только по тону его голоса понял - о чем бы ни шла речь, ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Мелиорн обошел трон Королевы и приблизился к нефилимам.

\- Цветок Правды имеет собственное сознание и собственную магию, Элиот. Он вернул ключ после того, как вампирская воровка прятала его от нас столетиями. Мы не хотим отдавать вам ключ, потому что не доверяем вашему народу, и считаем, что у фэйри ключ был бы в большей безопасности, но если Цветок сочтет вас достойными, мы примем его решение.

\- То есть, вы отдадите нам ключ, если обладающий сознанием магический цветок сочтет нас достойными? - уточнил Элиот. Вся ситуация звучала очень сюрреалистически, даже для Квентина, перечитавшего все героическое фэнтези последних десятилетий.

\- Пройдите Испытание, и у вас будет возможность получить ключ.

Испытание. Ну конечно. Ничего не бывает так просто.

\- Хорошо, я готов,- решился Квентин. - Что нужно делать?

\- Какой смелый маленький нефилим, - ухмыльнулась Королева, глядя при этом на Элиота. - Испытание должны пройти двое. Если ты откажешься, Мелиорн может составить ему пару.

\- Это необязательно, - быстро сказал Элиот. - Я согласен.

\- Замечательно. Следуйте за моим рыцарем, он отведет вас к Цветку. Прием окончен, - она поднялась, расправила складки платья и улыбнулась гостям. - Удачи, нефилимы, и помните, что если ключ попадет к Мартину, я вырву ваши сердца и скормлю их красноглазым гончим Дикой Охоты.

\- Удивительно, но это хорошая мотивация, - тихо заметил Элиот, наклонившись к Квентину.

Мелиорн повел их прочь от кипарисовых стен тронного зала, в самую чащу. Воздух здесь был свежее, а небо светлее, но тени от сплетенных кроной деревьей плохо пропускали свет. Снег усилился; он падал им на плечи и головы крупными хлопьями, но не торопился таять. Законы физики здесь не работали, как и законы логики. В просвет между деревьями они увидели цветочную арку, оплетенную плющом, жимолостью и дикими розами. Из снега росли цветы - бледно-розовые, светло-лиловые, голубоватые и белые. Поляна перстрила островками темной зелени на слепящем снегу. Кроме арки и цветов, вокруг них ничего не было.

\- И где ваш Цветок Правды? - Элиот огляделся и бросил клинок и колчан со стрелами на землю. Квентин стряхнул нетающий снег с волос.

\- Везде - и нигде, - ответил Мелиорн. - Не пытайтесь найти его среди всех остальных. Не пытайтесь навредить ему, срывая другие цветы. Не сработает.

\- Окей, мы запомним. В чем заключается испытание?

\- Отличный вопрос, Элиот. Тебе понравится, - Мелиорн улыбался. Кажется, к фэйри снова вернулось настроение флиртовать. Квентин снял сумку и положил ее рядом с оружием Элиота. День обещал быть долгим.

\- Все просто. Во время Испытания вы должны обнажиться - не только тело, но и душу. Встать под аркой, переплести руки. Цветок свяжет их заклинанием, которое будет снято, когда вы откроете друг другу свои самые темные секреты. 

Квентину показалось, что он ослышался. Что за хуйню несет этот Леголас комнатный? Он перехватил взгляд Элиота.

\- Это ведь шутка, да?

\- Фэйри не лгут, - Элиот дернул плечом, в глазах плескалось что-то темное, гнев или страх, но более всего - смирение.

Значит это правда. Не розыгрыш, не выдумки фэйри-извращенца. Самые темные секреты. Половина секретов Квентина заставит Элиота сбежать отсюда со всех ног, а другая половина разрушит их дружбу. 

\- Кью, ты все еще хочешь пройти Испытание?

\- Эл, нам нужен ключ, - глаза защипало, Квентин прикладывал все силы, чтобы скрыть это, но, судя по тому, как смягчился взгляд Элиота, он провалился. - Иначе Мартин доберется до Источника, и магия в четырех мирах может исчезнуть. Ты не обязан это делать, правда. Королева сказала, Мелиорн может...

\- Ерунда. Мы застряли в этом вместе. И потом, Джулия далеко, у меня не будет другого шанса услышать твои позорные истории о вечеринках в старшей школе.

Квентин издал звук, похожий на смех и всхлип одновременно.

\- Спасибо, что делаешь это. Я бы не справился один.

\- Время у нас течет иначе, но даже мне наскучило слушать вас, - заявил Мелиорн. - Если вы все еще хотите рискнуть, раздевайтесь и бегом под арку. Кстати, не советую даже пытаться солгать Цветку, он чувствует ложь, и никто не может предугадать, как он за эту ложь наказывает.

\- О чем ты?

\- Ну, он может ударить вас магическим разрядом, больно, но неопасно, а может... Некоторые из этих цветов вокруг вас растут на костях лгунишек, пришедших сюда задолго до вас.

Квентин почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Он переглянулся с Элиотом, и тот коротко кивнул. Квентин взялся за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

\- Ты так и собираешься стоять и смотреть?

Мелиорн медленно оглядел его, а затем Элиота.

\- Да, маленький нефилим, собираюсь. Ты счастливчик, ты ведь знаешь это?

\- Почему?

Мелиорн усмехнулся.

\- Потому что тебе понравится то, что ты увидишь, - он кивнул в сторону Элиота.

\- Комплимент принят, - сказал охотник с непроницаемым лицом. - Но серьезно, Мелиорн, твое присутствие обязательно для ритуала?

Фэйри разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Не обязательно. Но я могу проследить, все ли правила соблюдены.

\- Тогда можно попросить тебя оказать мне огромную услугу и оставить нас наедине?

\- Как угодно. Если никого из вас не убьют, возвращайтесь той же тропинкой, и я пропущу вас обратно через границу.

Мелиорн ушел, сопровождаемый звоном шпор и легких серебристых доспехов. Квентин стоял на том же месте, и только когда высокая фигура фэйри скрылась за деревьями, он смог вдохнуть свободнее. Снег падал, заглушая звуки вокруг поляны.

\- Кью.

\- Ммм?

\- Мы можем договориться о определенных правилах, как взрослые люди, как коллеги, да? Чтобы все прошло быстро и привело к желаемому результату. Базовые правила для ритуала, как тебе идея?

"Он тоже нервничает, - вдруг понял Квентин. - Он нервничает, и пытается это скрыть изо всех сил."

\- Хорошая идея. У тебя есть готовые правила?

\- Мы можем договориться рассказывать по одному секрету за раз, коротко и по очереди. Тогда Цветок может отпустить нас быстрее, чем если бы мы пересказывали всю семейную историю с подробностями.

\- Согласен.

\- И если после ритуала мы будем знать друг о друге что-то действительно ужасное, то попросим Пенни заблокировать эти воспоминания. Я не хочу... мне очень нравится то, как легко ты вписался в наш с Марго закрытый мирок. Я не хочу это терять.

\- Я тоже не хочу это терять, - эхом отозвался Квентин.

\- Тогда пора приступать, - на лице Элиота застыла вымученная, неискренняя улыбка, но если он и хотел отпустить какой-нибудь комментарий по поводу их следующих действий, то оставил его при себе.

Квентин снова взялся за пуговицы рубашки. Элиот вернулся к их поклаже и быстро избавился от кожаной куртки, черной рубашки-поло и ботинок. Все было так неправильно, что даже воздух, проникающий в его легкие, казался чужеродным.

Квентин знал, как его поведение выглядит для Элиота. Наверняка охотник, наблюдая его пунцовое лицо и неловкие движения, думал: "А занимался ли он хоть раз сексом при свете? И занимался ли вообще?" Оба ответа - да, но была определенная разница между случайными знакомствами на вечеринках, и тем, что предстояло им. Делиться страшными тайнами с тем, кто тебе действительно нравится, без одежды и без выбора, ради спасения мира - проснувшись этим утром, Квентин иначе представлял свой день.

Руки не слушались, ну конечно, ничего сегодня не могло быть просто, а тревожные мысли носились в голове вспугнутыми мошками. Пока ему каким-то чудом удалось снять рубашку и обувь, Элиот бросил в кучу вещей кожаные браслеты - свой последний предмет одежды, и встал под аркой, дожидаясь его.  
Квентин принципиально скосил глаза на ближайший цветок - он был бледно-сиреневым, с широкими плоскими лепестками и острыми листиками, как у мимозы. Квентин был почти уверен, что на Земле не существовало такого вида.

\- Кью?

"Соберись, Колдуотер. Нам нужен ключ, только и всего. Ебучий цветок-извращенец не разрушит вашу дружбу, если ты сам ему не позволишь." Он стянул джинсы вместе с бельем. Носки промокли от снега, но обжигающего холода он не чувствовал, по крайней мере пока. Босой, он подошел к арке, обходя островки темной зелени и оставляя глубокие следы на снежном покрове. Элиот смотрел куда-то поверх него, Квентин для себя решил смотреть только на его лицо, ни сантиметром ниже. 

\- Привет, - ничего глупее придумать было нельзя, разумеется.

\- Привет, - Элиот выдавил из себя улыбку и протянул руки вперед. Квентин положил ладони сверху, пальцы оказались сцеплены с чужими, длинными и холодными, и в тот же момент из арки потянулись тонкие стебли ползучего плюща. Быстрые и юркие, они оплели их руки веревками, клейкие листочки росли с пугающей скоростью, и совсем скоро его ладони оказазались накрепко переплетены с руками Элиота до самых запястий. Квентин на пробу подергал пальцами, но путы держали хорошо.

\- Магия здесь сумасшедшая, - пожаловался охотник.

\- И ритуал глупый, - согласился Квентин, просто чтобы сказать что-нибудь.

\- Очень глупый. Тебе не холодно?

\- Пока нет, - он решил не уточнять, что если не перестанет краснеть как ненормальный, замерзнуть будет сложно. - Но скоро будет, здесь же градусов пятнадцать, да?

\- Не знаю. В любом случае не стоит застревать здесь надолго.

Снег, падающий на волосы Элиота, не таял, непривычно мягкий взгляд нефилима наконец опустился на лицо Квентина. 

\- И, Эл, спасибо, что попросил Мелиорна уйти.

\- О, не за что, Кью. Я бы не позволил ему бессовестно пялиться на тебя - ситуация и так достаточно неловкая. Марго он нравится, но мне всегда казался неискренним. Что иронично, поскольку...

\- ...фэйри не лгут, - договорил за него Квентин.

\- Да. Именно. Думаешь, стоит начать?

Квентин кивнул. Пальцы Элиота, согревшиеся от его собственных, держали крепко, едва ли не крепче ползучих стеблей. Они стояли на растоянии вытянутой руки, а снег падал, падал, падал.

\- Я вырос на ферме, - уголок рта Элиота дернулся. - В семье нефилимов, в Идрисе, да, но на ферме. Работал там после или вместо школы. И это было ужасно.

Не самая пугающая информация, на взгляд Квентина, но у всех разные страхи. Кто-то боится крыс, а кто-то заводит их у себя дома.

\- Я много раз лежал в больнице, - выдохнул Квентин. - Из-за депрессии. Последний раз - незадолго до нашей встречи.

Элиот проверил путы - плющ не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Значит, идем на второй круг.

\- У меня проблемы с алкоголем. И в прошлом - с наркотиками.

\- Я годами был влюблен в лучшую подругу.

Снова ничего. Цветок заставлял их перейти к более темным частям их памяти, вернуться к началу, сдуть пыль с далеких и тусклых, но все еще ранящих воспоминаний.

\- Я рад, что мой отец мертв, - выплюнул Элиот. Он снова смотрел не на Квентина, а сквозь него, и его подбородок едва заметно дрожал. - Он избивал маму. М-меня тоже.

Квентин сжал пальцы под плющом, не решаясь нарушить правила и сказать, что ему очень жаль. Он мог только открыть собственную правду.

\- Я пытался убить себя. Три раза, - Квентин запрокинул голову вверх, мысленно убеждая слезы затечь обратно. Пальцы Элиота сжались вокруг его собственных. - Один раз меня нашла Джулия. Я до сих пор чувствую свою вину перед ней. И больше всего - перед отцом. Он заслуживал лучшего сына.

Одна. Две. Три. Четыре. Восемь. Он считал дикие розы в арке над своей головой. В горле комом стояли слезы. Снег падал ему на лицо, и какое-то время Квентин просто дышал. Выдох-вдох, выдох-вдох. Элиот не торопил его, но Кью и сам понимал, что ритуал ждать не будет.   
Он опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть в глазах напротив нежность пополам с болью. Кожа покрылась мурашками.

\- Продолжаем? 

\- Да.

\- Я предал своего единственного друга детства. Его звали Тейлор, одноклассники начали его травлю, узнав, что он гей. Я мог бы сказать, что мне было страшно, но на самом деле я надеялся, что если они бросят все силы на него, то до меня очередь не дойдет. Пустая надежда, - хмыкнул Элиот. - Потом я познакомился с Марго, и ее я еще не успел предать, но рано или поздно это случится.

"Это ведь неправда, - подумал Квентин. - Почему Цветок ничего ему не сделал?" Может быть, Цветок считал правдой только то, во что человек верил сам - и это было хуже, потому что тогда логика ничего не решала. Он мог часами вспоминать то, что говорили ему психологи, вспоминать слова поддержки от семьи и друзей, но в конечном счете имело смысл только его собственное мнение.

\- Я всегда буду недостаточно хорош. Для себя, для окружающих. Слишком дерганным, слишком жалким. Я боюсь этого, но одновременно точно знаю, потому что мой мозг говорит мне это каждый день. Терапия дает силы вставать с постели по утрам, но все остальное никуда не исчезает. Это лабиринт без выхода.

Квентин закрыл глаза. Еще минута зрительного контакта - и он умрет тут же, на снегу. Он ненавидел все вокруг себя - эту арку, сраные снежинки и цветы. Квентин поежился, наконец ощутив холод всей кожей. Элиот смотрел на него, стремясь без слов сказать что-то важное, но Квентин сейчас не мог и не хотел это слышать. Он спустился взглядом ниже, на его губы, ямочку на подбородке, шею. Руны покрывали бледную кожу. Линия плеч расплывалась в уголках глаз - когда он начал плакать?

\- Я разрушаю все вокруг себя, - сказал Элиот. Чужие пальцы стиснули его так сильно, что Квентин прочувствовал каждый ноготь. - Я неспособен на нормальные отношения. Я причиняю боль людям, которые подходят слишком близко, или сбегаю, чтобы не причинили боль мне. Я не хочу этого, Кью, не хочу ранить людей. Не хочу ранить тебя.

\- Пенни и Мелиорн не выглядят разрушенными, - вырвалось у Квентина. Упс. Он нарушил правила и заодно выставил себя ревнивым идиотом, у которого даже нет прав на эту ревность.

Элиот, сквозь собственные слезы и доведенные до предела нервы, прыснул со смеха,.

\- Стой, Кью, ты серьезно? Мы с Пенни - друзья с одной общей пьяной историей. Мелиорну нравится Марго, а нам троим нужно было меньше пить на прошлом Балу Равноденствия. Ничего больше.

Именно его смех не позволил Квентину благоразумно заткнуться и перейти к следующему кругу признаний. Ебучий цветок хочет правды? Пускай ею подавится.

\- Мне просто интересно, ты из принципа не обращаешь внимания на людей? Это всегда либо "маг с тысячелетним опытом" либо остроухий рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах?

Улыбка исчезла с лица Элиота.

\- Ты серьезно сейчас хочешь обсудить мою личную жизнь?

Квентин знал, что это было глупо. Знал, что не имеел права даже начинать этот разговор. И тем не менее -

\- Эмм..

\- Прекрасно, слушай. Правда вне очереди, эксклюзивная информация для вашего издания, - вместо уязвимости в тоне Элиота плескалась язвительность. - У меня были одни серьезные отношения. Майк. Оборотень. Я привязался к кому-то, кто не Марго, а потом сам же все испортил, как обычно, потому что все, что я делаю - это порчу... Ай!

Элиот дернулся, но не смог отнять руки, связанные заклинанием и плющом.

\- Сраный цветок ударил меня током!

\- Тебе больно?

\- Уже нет. Но какого хрена это было? Он хотел сказать, что не я был виноват в разрыве с Майком? - Элиот обращался в большей степени к себе, так что Квентин не стал отвечать. - И почему ты вообще начал эту тему?

Задав этот вопрос, Элиот отрубил ему путь к отступлению. Последний шанс миновать тонкий лед и выбраться на твердую поверхность. Спроси он это не во время Испытания, Квентин бы выкрутился, но Цветок чувствовал ложь. Он тряхнул головой, откидывая волосы с лица. Рано или поздно тайное все равно становится явным.

\- Я знаю, что у меня нет никаких шансов. И это нормально, это обычное течение жизни. Мы в разных лигах. И я благодарен за твою дружбу, господи, я правда так тебе благодарен... 

\- Кью, - язвительность испарилась, как будто ее и не было. Элиот моргнул раз, другой.

\- Но Цветок не позволит мне уйти от разговора, ведь так? Я влюблен в тебя, и я не могу смотреть, как все эти идеальные и загадочные маги и фэйри с тобой флиртуют.

Румянец вернулся на свое законное место на щеках Квентина, спустился на шею, пробрался к ушам. Ему казалось, прямо сейчас что-то должно было обрушиться, должен был раздаться гром, разверзнуться земля, но, кроме стука его сердца, вокруг была тишина.

\- Квентин.

Он отвернулся, оглядывая заснеженную поляну и бледные цветы. 

\- Кью.

Небо было такого же светлого оттенка, как когда они попали в Благой Двор, значит время здесь текло по-другому. Он не видел ни луны, ни солнца. Не забыть спросить у Элис, откуда тогда идет этот белый свет в измерении фэйри.

\- Кью, посмотри на меня.

\- Я не хочу. Не хочу терять твою дружбу.

\- Кью, ты не потеряешь, я обещаю, - его голос звучал так мягко, так понимающе, что у Квентина защипало в глазах. Пальцы коротко сжали его ладонь. Точка теплого контакта в холодном снежном воздухе. Их взгляды встретились. - То что ты сказал... Если кто-то что-то и разрушит, это буду я.

\- О чем ты говоришь?

\- Я _не могу не влюбляться_ в тебя снова и снова, с того момента, когда ты спросил, не галлюцинация ли я. Поверь, я пытался. 

Задержав дыхание, Элиот убрал упавшие на лицо Квентина волосы, медленно провел большим пальцем по скуле. Было бы так легко сократить расстояние между их лицами, встать на носочки, и... Правильные кусочки пазла, правильное время.

\- Эл, твои руки...

Они посмотрели вниз: плющ отпустил их и медленно поднимался обратно в переплетение цветов и листьев, украшавших арку. Квентин даже не заметил момент, когда Элиот перестал держать его за руки.

\- Мы прошли Испытание?

Элиот отступил, его глаза снова смотрели сквозь Квентина, как будто последних пяти минут никогда не было. Как будто они вернулись к началу. Это было несправедливо.

\- По-видимому да. Ты видишь ключ?

Квентин помотал головой, стряхивая снег. Элиот был уже у их поклажи, натягивая рубашку-поло через голову, быстро и сосредоточенно. Ему тоже стоило бы одеться. Холод, наконец, добрался и до него.

Под аркой, где они только что стояли, появилось сияние. Золотые искры концентрировались в одной точке, сжимали пространство. Как фейерверк наоборот. Что-то маленькое и сверкающее упало на снег. Сияние исчезло. Элиот подлетел к арке и поднял... половину ключа. Круглая головка с пустым внутри треугольником оканчивалась на короткой тонкой медной ножке. Коронки не было.

\- Какого хрена у нас только верхняя половина? Ей же ничего не откроешь?

Квентин, не зная, что сказать, вернулся к поклаже. Элиот сложил половину ключа в карман и принялся обыскивать поляну, но второй половины не было ни под аркой, ни на снегу. Стуча зубами, Квентин вцепился в холодную одежду. 

\- Нарисовать тебе согревающую руну?

\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - отозвался Квентин. Ситуация злила его даже больше, чем отсутствие половины ключа. Да, времени у них было немного, но Элиот, ввиду открывшихся обстоятельств, вполне мог выделить минутку для их первого поцелуя. Если бы хотел, конечно.

Если нефилим и заметил перемену его настроения, то виду не подал.

\- Идем, Кью, выбъем ответы из этого мудака в доспехах. 

Обратную дорогу Квентин помнил смутно. Снова лес, нетающий снег, цветы. Он очнулся, чтобы услышать, как Элиот кричит на Мелиорна.

\- Но вам и не обещали ключ, дети Разиэля, - фэйри отвечал ему в том же спокойном тоне, что и на приеме, и это выводило из себя. Все эти слезы, все эти секреты - все напрасно? - Вам обещали возможность получить ключ, и вы ею воспользовались.

\- Манипулятивный ублюдок, - процедил Элиот. - И твоя королева, и ваш цветок. Но по сути он прав, Кью, мне жаль.

\- Могу лишь сказать, что я бы поискал вторую половину ключа в Филлори. 

\- Где именно? - встрял Квентин.

\- Где-то, где тяжелый труд вознаграждается по заслугам. Где-то, где из разлиличий собирается целое. Где вопрос лежит на поверхности, а ответ для каждого свой.

\- Это загадка? - уточнил Элиот. - Сколько букв?

\- Эл, стой, я знаю, что это за место. Нам нужно в Институт, о, или... - он расстегнул сумку и вытащил один из томов о Филлори. Невероятное везение. Книга была подходящей. - Не нужно.

\- Ты уверен, Кью?

\- Да, сейчас, - Квентин открыл книгу по памяти, не заглядывая в оглавление. Строчки засветились, воздух вокруг них задрожал. Плоскость портала пошла сияющей рябью. 

\- Стойте, не делайте этого!

Мелиорн, с его нежеланием отдавать им ключ, мог пойти далеко и надолго. Квентин схватил Элиота за руку, и они шагнули в портал. 

Что-то было не так. Сияние, из котого состоял портал, было повсюду вокруг них, как бесплотное удушающее облако. Он увидел залитый солнцем лес - нечетко, как будто через матовое стекло, Элиот схватил его за вторую руку, чтобы они не потерялись в этом хаосе, и книга улетела в белую пустоту.   
Он снова увидел лес, больше похожий на тот, что был в измерении фэйри, и попытался потянуть их двоих туда, но это было бесполезно, как бег в невесомости. Сияние кружилось вокруг них, он смотрел на свое собственное лицо, на Элиота, и на них обоих, только со стороны. Он даже не успел испугаться.

Потом все закончилось. Квентин лежал на твердой земле, снег под ним не таял, но ощущался холодным смягчающим покрывалом. Упавший сверху Элиот тяжело дышал, а поверх всей картины на них благим матом орал Мелиорн. Половины ругательств Квентин раньше не слышал, например, он бы в жизни не подумал, что можно унизить кого-то, обозвав белкой-летягой.

\- Вы совсем ебнулись, я же сказал этого не делать? Я же сказал вам!

\- Ммм, да, но еще ты сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы мы получили ключ, - возразил Элиот.

\- И до сих пор так считаю, тупые вы землеройки! Но есть причины, почему маги отказыватся открывать порталы в Благой Двор. И почему из Благого Двора есть всего несколько путей на Землю - официальные, стабильные порталы, у которых должны стоять привратники, как я. Магия порталов тут непредсказуемая, вы могли там погибнуть, а Марго бы оторвала мне голову и насадила на пику!

\- Чертовски верное замечание. Но мы живы, спасибо за беспокойство, - Элиот только сейчас заметил, в каком они положении, и быстро перекатился на бок, отпуская Квентина.

\- Валите отсюда, свалите нахрен, чтобы я вас больше не видел! - бранился Мелиорн.

\- И тебе спасибо за прекрасно проведенное время и интересную экскурсию, - Элиот встал и театрально поклонился. Помог подняться все еще ошарашенному Квентину.

По другую сторону границы было уже темно, зато восхитительно тепло. Квентин почувствовал, как все его тело просыпается из холодного анабиоза. В парке горели фонари, случайных прохожих почти не было. Элиот тяжело опустился на скамейку и вытащил фляжку из внутреннего кармана куртки. Вся его показная веселость исчезла, стоило им покинуть Благой двор.

\- Будешь?

Квентин сделал глоток. Крепкий алкоголь обжег горло, но ему хватило выдержки не закашляться. 

\- Что мы будем делать с половиной ключа, Эл?

\- Это вопрос завтрашнего дня, Квентин, - Элиот запрокинул голову назад, разглядывая небо. - Мудрейшая женщина однажды сказала: "Я подумаю об этом завтра," и я последую ее совету. Ночь юна, и мы юны, но я слишком трезв для этого времени суток. Не знаю как ты, но лично я собираюсь допить этот прекрасный виски, а потом найти еще.

\- Встретимся в Институте, - отрезал Квентин, отдавая фляжку и вытаскивая подаренную Элиотом карточку из кармана джинс. Раньше, чем старший нефилим успел понять, что происходит, Колдуотер открыл себе портал и шагнул туда.

В этот раз у него получилось устоять на ногах. Оранжерея, освещенная круглыми разноцветными фонариками, выглядела идеальным местом для свидания. Мысль расстроила его, и Квентин ушел оттуда, и продолжил идти, пока не остановился у комнаты Марго.

\- Квентин? - охотница завязывала пеньюар на талии, не смущаясь своей наготы. - Куда вы с Элом пропали? Где он?

\- В одном из баров Бруклина, если я правильно понял. Мы упустили ключ, то есть, у нас есть только половина, но ей ничего не откроешь.

\- Ох, черт, Колдуотер, заходи, - Марго обняла его за плечи, пропуская вперед. 

Внутри было еще теплее и пахло апельсиновым маслом. Его усадили на кровать и в приказном порядке попросили сменить одежду на безразмерную серую футболку, отдолженную Марго у Элиота еще в доисторические времена их дружбы. Квентин не спорил; оставшись в мягкой футболке и боксерах, и завернутый в пушистый плед, он ощутил себя снова человеком.

\- Какой фильм ты смотришь, когда болеешь?

\- Первого "Гарри Поттера".

\- А я третьего. Можем пойти на компромисс и посмотреть четвертого.

Квентин слабо улыбнулся.

\- Меня устраивает. Спасибо, Марго. Ты не обязана меня успокаивать.

Хэнсон проигнорировала его слова.

\- У меня есть Шерри, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты больше обрадуешься, если я сделаю тебе какао.

\- Я настолько очевиден?

Марго закивала, ее глаза смеялись.

\- Да, Колдуотер, настолько. Посиди тут и найди нам сайт, который не будет зависать каждые пять секунд, а я сейчас вернусь. И если моя рука, держащая Бэйлиз, случайно дрогнет над твоим какао, кто меня осудит?

***

Элиот проснулся с похмельем, которое могло бы выкосить половину спартанской армии, не говоря уже о двадцатилетнем сумеречном охотнике среднего веса. Слушая гул в своей голове и не открывая глаз, он пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз напивался так же сильно - и не мог. Кадры вчерашнего дня укладывались горочкой, но потом горочка падала с оглушительным звоном, и все шло по кругу.  
Он попытался восстановить цепочку событий с конца. Где он был перед тем, как приехать в Институт и упасть мертвым грузом на кровать? У Пенни. Что они делали? Пили. Нет, не так. Много пили. Пенни много пил и говорил об Элис - ну вот почему его мозг запомнил такую ненужную информацию, но не запомнил остальное? Где он был до Пенни? В клубе. Он с кем-то целовался? Да, но еще память услужливо подбросила картинку - его тошнило в туалете, и было сложно установить последовательность этих двух событий. Что было до клуба? Квентин. Блять. Блять. Блять! Квентин и сраные фэйри с их ублюдочным цветком.

Элиот раздраженно дернул головой и тут же пожалел об этом - виски взревели зудящей болью. Ладно, окей, уменьшим разгон. Руну от похмелья еще не придумали, зато от комбинации руны Равновесия и руны Ясности обычно получался неплохой эффект. Элиот потянулся за стило, когда почувствовал, как его рука наткнулась на что-то твердое, холодное и маленькое. Пришлось открывать глаза. Не самая простая, но выполнимая задача. Рядом с ним на подушке лежала недостающая половина ключа. Медная и аккуратная ножка, коронка. _Того самого ключа._ Элиот осторожно взял осколок в руку, и едва его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг ключа, его больную от похмелья голову начали заполнять другие картинки. 

Он и Квентин, выходящие из леса - другого, светлого леса, почти сказочного - на поляну с деревянным одноэтажным домиком и ярким квадратом цветной плитки перед ним. Он и Квентин, складывающие плитки в узоры, один за другим, каждый день. Они должны были сложить правильный узор и получить нижнюю половину ключа, но никак не могли это сделать.   
Следующая картинка - Квентин, целующий его на мозаике, в темноте. Целая череда других картинок. Губы. Руки. Кожа. Жар - не образ, но ощущение. Годы, проведенные в этой сладкой дымке. Он влюблен, _он любит,_ он любим.   
Следующая картинка - они ссорятся, протому что Элиот продолжает рушить все вокруг себя, Элиот убеждает Квентина приударить за симпатичной рыжеволосой соседкой. Квентин не отпускает его, как бы сильно Элиот не отдалялся. У Кью и Ариэль рождается сын, и Элиот в ужасе, потому что он никогда не умел общаться детьми, даже в страшном сне не мог представить, что станет отцом. Не с таким примером. Ариэль умирает, но Элиоту каким-то чудом удается заботиться о Тэдди и помочь Квентину, вернуть его на твердую землю и жить дальше.   
Картинки, образы и кадры сливаются вместе; он видит, как падают листья, как овощи на их огороде за домом всходят год за годом. Как цветут сливовые деревья. Как Тедди помогает им собирать персики. Он видит Квентина - лет на тридцать старше, чем когда они пришли сюда за ключом, но все такого же желанного. Спокойного и расслабленного, удовлетворенного той жизнью, что они выстроили вокруг мозаики и Тэдди. Элиот чувствует то же самое. Он больше ничего не портит.   
Их сын заводит собственную семью, двух прекрасных внучек называют в честь Марго и Джулии. Ключ так и не появляется, но спустя столько десятилетий это обстоятельство теряет свое значение. Он не скучает по земным благам, только по Марго, но он знает, что время в Филлори течет иначе, и пока для Марго прошло несколько часов, для него прошла целая жизнь.   
Он умирает первым, глубоким стариком, и видит, что происходит дальше. Какого черта? Он не может это видеть, он же мертв? Но ключ показывает ему, как Квентин хоронит его тело и находит маленькую золотую плитку. Как из нее плавится недостающая половина ключа - плавится из красоты прожитой ими жизни, из всех проведенных вместе лет, из каждого жеста, поцелуя, из слов и поступков. Квентин открывает портал на Землю и выбрасывает в него часть ключа. Черный экран.

Элиот вернулся в сознание, резко, словно окунувшись в ледяную воду. Его тошнило от сенсорной перегрузки и похмелья. На пальцах чувствовались следы фантомной пыли от мелков, которыми они зарисовывали паттерны. Отлично, то есть ключ еще и галюциногенный. Конечно же это была галлюцинация. Нет такого мира, в котором Элиот прожил бы шестьдесят лет с одним и тем же человеком - даже непозволительно милым, и умным, и смелым, и забавным и... Нет, это точно была галюцинация. Часть ключа вернулась к нему, потому что они с Кью ее заслужили, вчера, заплатив слишком многим. Вернулась - и решила напоследок поиграться с его разумом.

Элиот решил начать с простого - принял душ, выпил столько воды, сколько смог в себя вместить, нанес руны Ясности и Равновесия, надел свежую рубашку - темно-зеленую, которая всегда нравилась Марго, и черный жилет с серебряными пуговицами. Он, вполне возможно, сходит с ума, но делать это стильно - всегда приятнее. Спрятал половинки ключа в разные карманы брюк, с опаской держа их двумя пальцами. 

В комнате Кью было темно и пусто, кровать неразобрана. Прежде, чем накручивать себя дальше, он решил зайти к Марго, и о - вот там обнаружились они оба. На полу лежал закрытый ноутбук и стояли пустые кружки. Бэмби спала на боку, обнимая Кью со спины и закинув на него правую ногу. В позиции маленькой ложки Квентин тоже казался маленьким, с волосами, упавшими на лицо, одетый в ее старую футболку - стоп, нет, это _его_ футболка, Бэмби, мелкая ты воришка.   
С кровати донесся сонный звук, и Марго открыла глаза.

\- Утра. Ты живой?

\- Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под жизнью, - улыбнулся ей Элиот. - Не буди его, у ребенка был тяжелый день.

\- Не собиралась, - охотница подняла голову с подушки, пригладила растрепавшиеся прядки на макушке Квентина и осторожно перебралась к краю кровати.

Они вышли в коридор, Марго покрепче завязала шелковый пеньюрар, но на кухне, кроме орущего голодного Черчилля, никого не было.

\- Вы же с Кью вчера не...

\- "Гарри Поттера" мы смотрели, Эл, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я бы никогда не переспала с тем, кто нравится тебе, особенно нравится _так сильно._

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - заметил Элиот, наливая себе еще воды.

\- А ты преуменьшаешь, - она насыпала кошачий корм в миску, и голодные вопли прекратились. - Что у вас произошло вчера с Колдуотером? Он был расстроен не только из-за ключа.

\- О, как раз об этом, - Элиот вытащил несчастную железку из кармана. - Бэмби, возьми его в руку и скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Марго сделала как он просил. Подождала немного, облизала губы, пожала плечами.

\- Ничего особенного. Холодный маленький осколок ключа.

\- Ага, хорошо, здорово, - он спрятал половину ключа обратно. - Мне просто показалось... Но мы нашли все части, так что остальное неважно.

\- Выключи пиздеж, Эл, пожалуйста. Что вчера случилось? Ты напился так, что даже у меня голова кружилась.

Связь парабатаев, Ангел бы ее побрал.

\- Кхм. Манипулятивный ублюдок-цветок, _возможно,_ заставил нас с Кью признаться, что у нас есть чувства к друг другу.

Марго присвистнула. 

\- Звучит как продуктивный день, жаль, что я это пропустила. И почему вы еще не заперлись у тебя в спальне на импровизированный медовый месяц?

\- Потому что, _возможно,_ я сделал вид, что ничего не произошло.

Охотница с силой пихнула его в плечо.

\- Бэмби, за что?

\- Заслужил.

Ладно, хорошо, с этим он поспорить не мог. Марго вернула корм на полку и повернулась к нему, глядя прямо в глаза.

\- Слушай, я привязалась к нашему Звёздному мальчику, и я безусловно хочу, чтобы у вас все сложилось, но ты мой лучший друг и мой парабатай, Эл, и я переживаю за тебя. Руна, исцеляющая разбитое сердце, очень болезненная. 

\- Бэмби, мы же оба знаем, что если мы с Кью и будем достаточно глупы, чтобы попытаться, это не я останусь с разбитым сердцем. Сложно разбить то, чего нет.

Марго втянула носом воздух, с задумчивым видом поднесла палец ко рту.

\- Пахнет брехней, Элиот, и _мы оба_ это знаем.

Черчилль, наевшись и наоравшись с самого утра на день вперед, выбежал в коридор, и, судя по звуку, принялся драть облюбованный им гобелен.

\- Кстати, Бэмби, ты можешь оказать мне маленькую услугу? - спросил Элиот, игнорируя ее обвинение.

\- Смотря какого рода эта услуга.

\- Ты могла бы сегодня потренировать Кью вместо меня? И завтра. И послезавтра.

\- Что, все настолько плохо? - фыркнула Марго.

\- Да. Мы провели одну тренировку вчера, перед визитом к Марине, и да, все очень плохо.

Марго не выдержала - рассмеялась в голос.

\- Бэмби, это не смешно, это трагедия! Я не понимаю, никогда настолько плохо все не было.

\- Ты ведь и Тодда в свое время тренировал?

\- Да, но это же _Тодд,_ \- Элиот выразительно пожал плечами. - Не сравнивай их.

\- Ладно, Эл, я понимаю, бунт на нижней палубе не так уж просто обуздать. Но у меня лишнего времени тоже нет, попрошу нашу новенькую помочь ему. Она действительно _очень_ хорошо обращается с ножами.

\- Бэмби, ты богиня, охраняющая меня от моих ошибок.

\- Знаешь, я не строил иллюзий по поводу своей физической подготовки, - бесцветным голосом сказал Квентин, входя на кухню. Он надел джинсы, но все еще оставался в слишком длинной для его роста футболке Элиота, открывающей ключицу и немного плеча, что было, без сомнения, ударом под дых. - Но ты по крайней мере мог сказать мне это в лицо. Доброе утро, Марго.

\- О чем ты говоришь? - не понял Элиот. А потом - оглушительно и сразу - понял. Блять. Квентин услышал часть их с Бэмби разговора и решил, что он не хочет тренировать его из-за того, что у Квентина плохо получается? _Ох, Кью._

\- Квентин, ммм... Я попросил Марго найти себе замену, только потому, что я не приспособлен для обучения других. Совершенно. Я быстро выхожу из себя и не могу нормально обьяснить, что нужно делать. Марго, ну скажи ему, когда мы тренируемся вместе и мне приходится учить тебя какому-то новому приему....?

"Бэмби, _пожалуйста_."

\- Он невыносим, - подтвердила Марго. Она обошла стол и пригладила волосы Кью свободной рукой. - Фен самая талантливая охотница из всех, кого я встречала, вы сработаетесь, обещаю.

Квентин медленно кивнул, все еще не выглядя достаточно убежденным. 

\- Сядь, Колдуотер, я сделаю тебе кофе, а Эл обойдется, потому что он взрослый мальчик и вполне справится сам.

Разумеется, настоящая причина была вовсе не в отсутствии у Элиота педагогических талантов. Даже близко нет. Он был всего лишь слабым получеловеческим существом, и даже ангельская кровь не помогала справляться с некоторыми физиологическими реакциями на Квентина Колдуотера. В обычной жизни он держался, на свой собственный взгляд, вполне неплохо. Но если краснеющий и смущенно поправляющий волосы Квентин, прячущий руки в рукава или без остановки говорящий о Филлори Квентин - был желтым уровнем угрозы, то вспотевший от физической нагрузки Квентин, тяжело дышащий в его захвате Квентин, смотрящий на него снизу вверх с вопросом "Что я сделал не так?" Квентин, краснощекий, отпустивший себя, ожидающий указаний Квентин - был, без сомнений, красным уровнем угрозы. Звенящей сиреной в голове и вниз по позвоночнику.

\- Кхм, Кью, - он прокашлялся, проклиная пересохшее горло и налил себе еще воды. - Утром я кое-что нашел, и это...

Квентин отвлекся от созерцания узоров на полу и посмотрел на него.

\- И что это?

\- Эмм... Это вторая половина нашего ключа.

\- Как это... Как это возможно? - глаза Кью расширились. - Откуда она у тебя?

Отличный вопрос, Квентин. Просто вопрос года, на тысячу баллов, отвечаете правильно и выигрываете автомобиль, несгораемой суммы нет. Элиот набрал воздуха в легкие.

\- Мне снился сон. А потом я проснулся, и осколок лежал рядом на подушке.

\- Ого, и что это был за сон? - заинтересовалась Марго.

"Не сейчас, Бэмби, родная, не сейчас."

\- Эротического характера, - Элиот откашлялся снова.

\- Если кто-то и может получить волшебный ключ в эротическом сне, то это Элиот Вог, - провозгласила Марго, сдерживая смех. - Умница, Эл, мамочка очень гордится тобой.

\- Ты покажешь нам? - спросил Квентин.

\- О, да, конечно. Сейчас, - Элиот вытащил артефакты из карманов и протянул часть с коронкой вперед. 

Как только Квентин взял ее в руку, его глаза закатились, веки задрожали, а дыхание замерло, он охнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Вот блять.

\- Колдуотер, что за хрень? - Марго метнулась к нему, но Элиот удержал ее за локоть.

\- Ключ показывет ему галлюцинации. Я это контролирую, Бэмби, он в безопасности.

\- Ты уверен? Какие нахуй галлюцинации, Эл?

\- Долгая история, но он в безопасности, а когда он очнется, нам, к сожалению, придется поговорить. Вдвоем.

Марго задумалась. 

\- Ну, если ему действительно ничего не угрожает, и ты обещаешь, что вы поговорите, _как нормальные взрослые люди,_ я могу оставить вас наедине. И даже отвести Элис и Фен на бельгийские вафли, чтобы они вам не мешали.

\- И Тодда.

\- Не испытывай мое терпение, Элиот.

Когда Марго вышла, он сел за стол напротив Квентина и поставил перед ним стакан с водой. Нефилим медленно приходил в себя, половина ключа выпала из его ладони на стол с металлическим звоном. 

\- Кью?

После его собственных галлюцинаций Элиота тошнило, и дело было не только в похмелье, ему было страшно до чертиков. Когда Квентин открыл глаза, он _улыбался._ Улыбался. Как будто произошло что-то хорошее. Невозможно.

\- Эл? Ты тоже это видел?

\- Видел что?

Улыбка Квентина потухла. Он сложил руки на столе перед собой, на лице появилось ранимое, но решительное выражение. Всегда такой смелый, такой храбрый маленький нефилим. 

\- Нас. Домик в лесу и мозаику. Ты сказал, что видел эротический сон, и, да, это тоже, но... - Квентин очаровательно покраснел, но нашел силы говорить дальше. - Я имею в виду, все было гораздо серьезнее? Тедди и правнучки. Ты умер на моих глазах, Элиот.

Он опустил голову, сдерживая рвущийся наружу всхлип. Элиоту не нужно было видеть его глаза, чтобы понять - он и сам был на грани.

\- Ключ играет с нашими разумами, Кью. И я ошибся - не эротический сон, а скорее кошмар.

Квентин перехватил его взгляд. Он выглядел удивленным, даже обиженным. Он правда не понимал?

\- Кошмар?

Иногда в жизни каждого случаются моменты, когда вы стоите у открытого окна на высоте десятиэтажного дома или разглядываете кромку прибоя с высокого обрыва. И самая темная часть вашего подсознания хочет, чтобы вы прыгнули. Рациональная часть - то, что делает вас вами - протестует; животная часть, отвечающая за инстинкт самосохранения - кричит, и обычно они побеждают. Вы не прыгаете. 

\- Конечно, - медленно ответил Элиот. - Это же настоящий кошмар - быть привязанным на всю жизнь к одному человеку.

Прыжок. Вы летите вниз в потоках ветра, а дальше только пустота.

Квентин издал высокий горловой звук, закрыл глаза. Элиот будет ненавидеть себя за это вечно, но на самом деле он просто экономит им обоим время и нервы. Он бы и так все запорол, рано или поздно. Лжец. Цветок бы за это распылил его в прах. Лжец и трус.

\- Да, конечно, - тихо сказал Квентин. - Я понимаю. 

\- Кью, мы ведь можем просто не вспоминать об этом? Я показал ключ Марго, и она ничего не видела. Это было что-то вроде остаточной магии, и нам не обязательно вести себя странно из-за этого.

\- Да. Конечно. Необязательно.

Квентин перевел взгляд на стену. Он больше не выглядел, как щенок, которого пнули ногой. Он выглядел просто уставшим. Элиоту хотелось напиться снова, по второму кругу. Все не должно быть так сложно. Почему все было так сложно?

\- Думаешь, стоит попробовать починить его?

\- Соединить две части? - спросил Элиот. - Да, давай поищем нужные заклинания, я попрошу Пенни, и...

\- Или ты возмешь чертов осколок в руку и я сделаю то же, и может быть, ключ сам захочет стать целым.

Элиот об этом не подумал. Он сделал, как предложил Квентин, и действительно - половинки ключа срослись с мягким свечением по краям, не оставив шва. Если бы Элиот не был лживым трусом, момент бы получился почти романтическим. Может, они бы уже целовались, празднуя обретение ключа. Может быть.

\- Куда ушла Марго?

\- Она хотела отвести Фен и Элис позавтракать в городе. Может быть, они еще не ушли.

\- Ты не пойдешь? - тон его голоса был искусственно спокойным, но Элиот понимал, что Кью надеется на отрицательный ответ.

\- Нет аппетита.

\- Тогда до встречи. Ключ останется у тебя?

\- Да, я подумал, будет логично, если у нас будет по одному артефакту, пока мы не разобрались, что с ними делать. Так безопаснее.

Квентин кивнул и встал из-за стола. Когда он вышел, на кухне появился Черчилль. 

\- Пришел позлорадствовать над тем, с каким блеском я проебался?

Кот запрыгнул на стол прямо перед ним, сбив своей упитанной рыжей тушкой стакан с водой. Элиот спрятал лицо в теплую шерсть и дышал, дышал, дышал.


	5. Элис выливает чай. Элиот делится ромом.

***

День у Квентина не задался с самого утра. Даже три часа спустя после сбивающей с ног лавины воспоминаний, которые не были до конца воспоминаниями, его голова кружилась, а в горле стояли слезы. То, что он увидел, не было будущим, но и не было прошлым. Возможным прошлым - да. Параллельным будущим - очень вероятно. Но они получили ключ, значит это прошлое закольцовано в их будущем? Или нет. Ему хотелось поговорить об этом с Джулией - она всегда лучше разбиралась в запутанных таймлайнах их любимой научной фантастики.

На завтраке Марго вела себя с ним очень мило - подозрительно мило. Элис и Фен тоже, но они всегда были такими. Марго, в свою очередь, _знала._ Была ли она на его стороне? Или на стороне Элиота?   
Вафли, конечно, не были в той же степени эффективны, как мороженое и Бриджит Джонс, но тоже помогали. Квентин выдавил шоколадный соус в тарелку с такой силой, что едва не согнул баночку пополам. Он не злился, конечно нет. На злость и обиду нужно много времени и сил, а у него были более важные дела. У них всех.

После они вернулись в Институт. Фен действительно оказалась очень талантливой преподавательницей. Она была спокойной, вдумчивой и легкой в общении. Как оружие с идеально сбалансированным центром тяжести. Они повторили базовые приемы, которым учил его Элиот, и перешли к новым. До прогресса Квентину было еще очень далеко, но Фен не жаловалась и не критиковала его. Спустя полчаса, после очередного падения на спину, Квентин решил немного полежать на полу, и охотница сжалилась над ним, устроив им перерыв.

\- Почему тебя не тренировали раньше? - спросила она, садясь рядом и протягивая бутылку с водой.

\- Если кратко - моя мать сбежала из Идриса и годами прятала меня от Конклава, - пол был благословенно холодным, и Квентин прижался к нему полыхающим лицом, переводя дыхание. 

\- Ого, звучит драматично. Но семьи могут быть... сложными, я понимаю.

\- Ты, наверное, много об этом знаешь. Если пряталась от своей в Новой Зеландии.

Фен усмехнулась. Она не убирала волосы на время тренировки - неудобно, на взгляд Квентина, но ей, конечно, видней. Тренировочный костюм открывал шею и руки, покрытые ангельскими рунами. Она напомнила ему Марго - если бы Марго была доброжелательной со всеми подряд, а не только с Элиотом и, по неизвестной ему причине, с самим Квентином.

\- Просто они всегда ставили слишком высокие стандарты. Представь, что мама и папа требуют от тебя диаметрально противоположных вещей, и как бы ты не старался, кого-то из них ты разочаруешь. Нет ситуации, в которой оба будут довольны. 

\- И ты послала их туда, где солнце не светит, и живешь своей жизнью? - предположил Квентин, улыбаясь.

\- Хотелось бы. Но мы пришли к компромису и поэтому я здесь.

Она оперлась на руки и откинулась назад, выпрямила ноги в коленях, растягивая мышцы.

\- Тебе нравится Нью-Йоркский Институт? - спросил Квентин.

\- А тебе?

\- Нравится. Я никогда не был в Идрисе и надеюсь туда попасть, рано или поздно.

\- Идрис это что-то невероятное, - мечтательно протянула Фен. - Ты обязательно должен его увидеть. А почему Марго и Элиот не могут просто тебе его показать?

\- Неподходящее время, - осторожно ответил Квентин. 

Что они успели ей рассказать, а что нет? Элис помогала ему в расследовании и знала почти все. Тодд постоянно был рядом с ними, но его это мало интересовало. Фен была новенькой в гармоничном укладе жизни Института, как и Квентин, и ему не хотелось врать еще и ей.

\- Со мной произошло кое-что странное, и пока мы не знаем, в чем может быть дело.

\- Что именно?

\- Нашу с подругой квартиру разнесли неизвестные, а когда я вернулся, там были демоны - два настоящих демона, Элиот сказал, третьей категории, хотя до того момента я знать не знал ни о каком Сумеречном мире.

\- Ух ты, скоординированное нападение? Засада? Демоны этой категории не настолько умны, чтобы выслеживать свою жертву, чтобы работать вместе, последний раз такое было...

Фен замолчала и нахмурилась. Квентин непонимающе посмотрел на нее. Ее расслабленность исчезла: мышцы рук напряглись, она напоминала ему дикую кошку, готовящуюся к прыжку.

\- Квентин, почему бы тебе не отдать мне часы? - мягко, вкрадчиво спросила Фен.

\- Откуда ты... - он резко сел, ошарашенный, оглушенный.

Фэйрчайлд подняла с пола кинжал, подбросила его вверх и ловко поймала.

\- Мартин доберется до тебя, рано или поздно. Отдай мне часы, и он их не получит.

\- Откуда т-ты знаешь про часы? - он вскочил на ноги, но предупредительная Фен заперла тренировочный зал изнутри, едва они зашли. 

\- Мы на одной стороне, Квентин. Отдай мне часы и отдай мне ключ, иначе они достанутся Мартину, и магии в четырех мирах придет конец.

\- Откуда ты знаешь про ключ?

\- Если Часовщица отдала тебе часы, следующим шагом был бы поиск ключа. Ты должен отдать его мне, Квентин, - Фен поднялась вслед за ним. Кинжал крутился в ее умелых руках, как маленькая серебристая молния. На лице охотницы не было злобы, только решительность.

\- У меня нет ключа. И я не собираюсь отдавать тебе часы. Или Мартину, - Квентин быстро говорил, когда нервничал. Дурацкая привычка. - Он не сможет даже попасть в Институт, Элис рассказала мне про уровни магической защиты. Никто с демонской кровью не сможет войти в Институт.

\- Он сможет. Ты не знаешь, на что он способен. Его невозможно остановить. Отдай мне часы, Квентин, пока не стало слишком поздно! Где они?

Взгляд непроизвольно метнулся к дверям, где лежала его сумка, Фен тоже это заметила и бросилась к ней.

\- Фен, стой! - Квентин схватился за ремень сумки, но охотница так легко сдаваться не собиралась.

\- Не мешай, Квентин! Мы защитим ключ и часы лучше вашего.

\- У вас все в порядке? - с другой стороны двери послышался голос Марго.

\- Марго! Марго, она знает про ключ, она хочет забрать часы! - закричал Квентин. Он дернул сумку на себя, но Фен удержалась. Она проделала тот же маневр, и Квентин упал, потеряв равновесие. - Марго!!

На двери появилась руна, и замок открылся. В зал внесся ураган из черных волос и жидкого серебра - Марго замахнулась - и хлыст обвился вокруг предплечий Фен, потом дернула. Тодд вбежал следом на ней, и дальше Квентин просто старался не мешать. В короткой схатке Марго опрокинула Фен на спину и села сверху. 

\- Твои уши! Фен...!

\- Не смей, ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! - она отбивалась и пиналась. Тодд, бесполезный по мнению Элиота, не терял времени даром - он метнулся к полкам с оружием и нашел наручники.

\- Колдуотер, ты в порядке? - Марго взволнованно оглядела его.

\- Да.

\- Тогда забирай сумку и дуй отсюда, мы с Тоддом справимся. Скажи Элиоту, мы раскрыли шпионку Благого Двора.

***

Когда ему сказали, что Фен отвели в темницу, Квентин вообразил себе холодные каменные стены без окон, факелы и железные цепи. Реальность оказалась гораздо менее впечатляющей. Минус первый этаж Института был хорошо освещен, четыре просторные камеры отделяли от главного помещения толстые даже на вид стеклянные стены.

\- Эти камеры способны сдержать даже оборотня во время обращения, мага и вампира тем более. Демоны всех категорий кроме первой тоже выбраться не смогут. Фэйри тут ни разу не держали - не приходилось, но стекло тут зачаровано против их магии тоже.

В Элиоте плескалось некоторое количество мартини - Квентин мог сказать хотя бы по запаху, но в остальном охотник держался спокойно и холодно. Он выпроводил Тодда наверх, к неудовольствию Марго, но Квентина не прогонял, и на том спасибо.

\- Зачем ты пыталась отнять часы? Откуда узнала про ключ?

За стеклом Фен показала им средний палец. Марго прыснула в кулак, но ее веселость не продлилась долго. Фен была шпионкой фэйри. Фэн шпионила против _Конклава._

\- Ты же понимаешь, что если мы отправим тебя в Идрис, напишем официальный доклад - тебе конец?

В этот раз Фен ответила.

\- Вам не напугать меня, нефилимы, - отрезала Фэйрчалд. Наручники с нее сняли, когда впустили в камеру, и в первую очередь она собрала волнистые волосы в хвост, открывая заостренные уши фэйри-полукровки. - Я знала, на что шла.

\- На преступление? - предположил Элиот. - Ты напала на нефилима.

\- Я не собиралась вредить вашему Звёздному, - она неопределенно махнула рукой. - Он - ваша последняя надежда.

\- Ого, как благородно! Зачем тогда отнимать часы?

\- Фэйри защитили бы их лучше. Мы веками хранили ключ, пока один долбоеб-полукровка не украл их, чтобы подлизаться к Марине Андриески. Мы не допустили бы их пропажи снова.

\- Позволю себе заметить, что именно фэйри рассказали Мартину об Источнике. Пропустили его с приятелями на Дорогу Мертвых, и он едва не добрался до Филлори.

\- Мы не дали ему ключа. Мы не дали ему карты, не помогли найти правильный путь в Филлори. Даже если бы он попал в Филлори, без ключа Источник не открыть, и самое страшное, что могло бы поизойти - Мартина могли бы короновать, а боги видят, у Филлори были и худшие правители.

Марго сделала несколько шагов вперед, обходя Элиота.

\- Ты продолжаешь говорить "мы", но ты ведь не фэйри, так? Ты полукровка.

\- Полукровка, - согласилась Фен. - Отец - сумеречный охотник, мать - фэйри. Совет им да любовь.

"Чужая и в Идрисе, и в Благом Дворе." Квентин вдруг понял, о чем она говорила после тренировки.

\- Твои родители хотели от тебя диаметрально противоположных вещей, - сказал он, осмелев. - Быть хорошей фэйри и быть хорошей сумеречной охотницей одновременно. А компромис - это шпионаж на Благой Двор.

\- А я-то считала тебя просто смазливой мордашкой, - Фен почти улыбнулась.

\- Смазливая мордашка - это мой титул, - тут же вставил Элиот. Квентин закатил глаза. Он не злился за отказ Элиота, он злился за утрату той легкости, которая была между ними раньше.

\- Эл, милый, не влезай, - Марго обернулась на него через плечо и сделала страшные глаза. - И как ты смогла так долго скрывать свое происхождение от Конклава?

\- Они видят только то, что хотят видеть. Я и тебя смогла провести, разве нет? Мы провели вместе весь вечер, но ты не заметила мои уши.

Элиот послал в сторону Марго заинтересованный взгляд, но она была полностью увлечена допросом.

\- Ты скрывала их под волосами, да, но как же кинжалы? О, твоя кровь нефилима защищает тебя от соли, могильной земли и холодного железа, конечно.

\- Это вещи, которых традиционно боятся фэйри. Как оборотни - серебра, - вполголоса обьяснил Элиот. Квентину хотелось уйти отсюда, на свежий воздух и естественный свет. От белых ламп под потолком рябило в глазах, но ему также хотелось послушать еще.

\- Ребят, я не злодейка в этой истории. И Благой Двор вам не враг. Иногда наши методы не самые гуманные, иногда нам стоит контролировать чуть меньше, но и Конклав страдает тем же. В конечном итоге мы все хотим одного и того же. Защитить Источник. Сохранить баланс магии в мире фэйри, мире нефилимов, в мире Примитивных и в Филлори. Шпионить за папиными коллегами - да, плохо, но неужели вы считаете, что Конклав не посылает своих агентов в каждый мир, куда может дотянуться своими лапами?

\- Откуда ты узнала про часы и ключ?

\- За часами меня сюда и отправили. Я должна была найти их раньше Конклава, отсюда и необходимость работы изнутри. Когда стало очевидно, что в Идрисе ничего важного нет, Благой двор прознал о новом Звездном и отправил меня в ваш Институт. Ты сама вчера так удачно упомянула о часах, если не помнишь. Потом мне сообщили, что нефилимы забрали ключ, и я решила, что могу забрать оба артефакта. И кстати, Элиот, раз уж мы чистим карму и говорим по душам, твоя мать не писала того письма.

\- Что? Ты солгала мне?

\- Фэйри не могут лгать, но я могу, - Фен ухмыльнулась. - Очередное преимущество полукровок. Письмо помогло с назначением в ваш прекрасный Институт.

\- Но в письме были некоторые вещи, которых не знает широкая общественность.

\- Возможно, наш общий друг мог просветить меня в твоих семейных проблемах, - сказала Фен. Она выглядела виноватой впервые за все время допроса. - Мне жаль. Над некоторыми вещами не шутят, и хуевые родители - одна из таких вещей.

\- Мелиорн, сволочь остроухая, - процедил охотник. - И мать мою ты не видела?

\- Нет, почему? Часть про нашу встречу - правда, но вот милой ее назвать сложно.

\- И какая твоя рецензия? Раз уж мы чистим карму? - Элиот сложил руки на груди.

\- Ей стоило бы меньше читать Библию и больше - развивающие книжки, ну знаешь, что угодно другое. На пятой минуте разговора она заявила, что биологические часики тикают, и я скоро попаду в категорию "старородящих". Мне двадцать три, так что пошла она!

\- А вот теперь ты мне нравишься! - заявил Элиот, широко улыбаясь.

\- И это не отменяет того факта, что Фен - предательница, - холодно заметила Марго. - Ты обманула всех нас. Обманула _меня._

\- И мне искренне жаль, Марго. Если бы я могла - я бы не поступала так с вами, вы классные. Но мне не нравится мысль о том, что судьба четырех миров лежит на плечах мальчишки, который не знает, как правильно держать катану.

Справедливо. Квентину и самому казалось, что судьба совершила большую ошибку, выбрав его в качестве - героя? спасителя? Кого угодно выдающегося. Админ форума по "Филлори и Дальше" - это его предел. Посредственный друг. Посредственный бойфренд. Постредственный студент. Сын-разочарование.

\- Это не тебе решать, - оборвал ее Элиот. - Квентин справится, и мы остановим Мартина вместе. А ты останешься здесь, потому что ты предала нас. Идем, Кью, - он потянул Квентина за рукав. - Марго закончит допрос сама. Им нужно многое обсудить.

"Нам тоже" не прозвучало, но подразумевалось. Они вышли в коридор, поднялись в музыкальную комнату. Квентин не задавал лишних вопросов, просто следовал за Элиотом.

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы уже отпустить мой рукав, я никуда не сбегаю.

\- О, да, точно, прости.

Элиот выпустил из рук многострадальную толстовку и прошел вглубь комнаты. Выпрямился, запустил беспокойные пальцы в волосы.

\- Кью, я не хочу, чтобы ты понял меня неправильно.

"Боже, дай мне сил." Квентин бросил сумку на скамеечку перед пианино и встал рядом, оперся о темное дерево инструмента. Спиной к окну - потому что, _возможно_ , разговор закончится его слезами, а против солнца Элиот их, _возможно_ , не увидит.

\- Что именно я мог понять неправильно, Эл? Что ты не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего? Ладно, только не отнимай еще и Марго. Пожалуйста.

\- Нет! Кью, нет, конечно я не это имел в виду! Нет! - растерялся Элиот. - Я хочу быть твоим другом. И чтобы вы с Бэмби общались на свои задротские темы и смотрели свои задротские фильмы, а я бы ворчал, что это скучно, но потом все равно смотрел бы вместе с вами. Кью, я не пытался, - его голос дрогнул на середине фразы, и Квентин пожалел бы его, если бы не чувствовал себя таким смертельно уставшим. - Я не пытался вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни, я.. Я успел соскучиться за те часы, что мы не виделись.

\- Тогда в чем дело, Эл? В чем твоя проблема?

Элиот прикусил щеку, отвел глаза. 

\- Пойми, то, что показал нам ключ - это не мы, Кью. Это как сон, которого мы никогда даже не видели. Если бы тебе приснилась Кира Найтли, ты бы поехал за ней в Голливуд?

\- Это не то же самое! - почти выкрикнул Квентин. Он специально притворяется идиотом? Цветок отпустил их, только когда они с Элиотом признались, что влюблены друг в друга, и Элиот говорил последним, значит его часть точно была правдой. Не вспоминая о том, что если бы кто-то из них солгал, Цветок шарахнул бы их током.

\- Хотя, знаешь что, достаточно, - Квентин сделал глубокий вдох. - Достаточно. Мы больше не будем говорить об этом. Хватит изводить меня, Эл, я так больше не могу. Мы будем друзьями, если получится.

\- Мне очень бы этого хотелось, Кью, - мягко сказал Элиот. Он сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, протянул ладонь. Квентина не нужно было просить дважды. Длинные руки обхватили его в крепком объятии, и на секунду он позволил себе не думать ни о чем - просто наслаждаться теплом и чувством защищенности.

\- Разочарован, но не удивлен, - произнес незнакомый голос за спиной Элиота. Длинные пальцы впились Квентину в плечи - отчаянно, до синяков. В дверях музыкальной комнаты стоял седой худощавый мужчина с арбалетом. Нахмуренные брови и лоб, острый взгляд холодных глаз, кожа такого же нездорового, сероватого оттенка, вылиняные джинсы и рубашка, открывающая руны на руках и шее.

\- Кью, скажи, что ты тоже это слышишь, - попросил Элиот, не оборачиваясь. Квентин никогда не слышал у него такого голоса.

\- Прошло пять лет, но ты все так же разодет, как попугай, и все так же обжимаешься с парнями по углам, - выплюнул незнакомец.

Элиот отпрянул, резко обернулся. Замер. 

\- Тебя не может здесь быть. Ты мертв.

Квентин стоял так близко к нему, что видел каждую напрягшуся по одеждой мышцу, парализованное, застывшее тело. У него появились некоторые вопросы, но самый первый - где этот мужчина видел попугаев темно-зеленой с черным расцветки?

\- Сюрприз, - вместо улыбки у мужчины получился пугающий оскал.

\- Ты мертв, Тибериус, - выдавил Элиот. - Ты не можешь... Тебя не может здесь быть.

Почему он не вызывает подмогу? Почему незнакомый нефилим с греческим именем не использует свой арбалет?

\- Но я здесь. И ты только посмотри на себя! Так вырядился, что все поймут, что ты ни дня в своей жизни не проработал.

На этих словах в Элиоте что-то изменилось. Он не двигался с места и не шевелился, даже не дышал, но Квентин точно почувствовал момент, когда панический ужас уступил место злости.

\- Было бы бесполезной тратой времени - провести столько лет в шкафу и не научиться сочетать цвета, отец, а _ты ведь не выносишь бездельников._

\- Остроумно, но пошловато - все как ты любишь, - Тибериус поднял арбалет повыше и прицелился. - Но я здесь не ради встречи с блудным сыном. Мне нужен этот мальчишка, новый Звёздный.

\- Этот мальчик всем нужен, встань в очередь.

\- Не путайся под ногами, Элиот. Он нужен Мартину живым, а вот ты - нет.

\- Ты его не получишь, - твердо повторил Элиот, но не сдвинулся с места. Окаменевший, и словно ставший на голову ниже, он выглядел заколдованным, напуганным, сжавшимся.

\- Попытаешься меня остановить? Поднимешь руку на отца? Попробуй, может на этот раз получится.

Тибериус прошел в комнату и зарядил арбалет - нарочито медленно, обстоятельно. Элиот все еще не двигался.

\- Эл? Элиот, что просходит? - Квентин поднял голову вверх, добавил уже тише. - Ты плачешь?

Охотник не шевелился, только мелко подрагивали плечи. Он нахмурился, медленно, через силу поднес пальцы к мокрым щекам. Удивленно огляделся, убрал ладони от лица, отстраненно, как в тумане.   
В комнате даже не было никакого оружия - пара музыкальных инструментов, и все слишком далеко. В дверном проеме мелькнула тень, а может, перепуганному Квентину это только показалось.

\- Квеентин, - позвал его Тибериус. Он держал их обоих на прицеле, - Пойдешь со мной, и я оставлю ему жизнь.

\- Отойди от них, урод! - за спиной нарушителя оказалась Элис. В руках она держала тарелку и чашку, от которой шел пар.

Тибериус не успел даже обернуться, как в него полетела тарелка. Она ударила ему в спину, но не разбилась, два сэндвича разлетелись в разные стороны. Нефилим повернулся к ней лицом, и в ход пошел чай: горячая вода попала ему на шею и руки, сбивая прицел и заставляя отвлечься. Элис выбила арбалет у него из рук и с размаху пихнула коленом в пах. Тибериус охнул и согнулся, а дальше охотница действовала так быстро, что Квентин не мог уследить за ее движениями. Всего пара секунд - и она держала его в удушающем захвате, опрокинутого на пол и кряхтящего. Элис ударила его между лопаток, выбив воздух.

\- Элиот, помоги мне, чего ты стоишь?!

Элиот не двигался. Только смотрел на отца, не мигая и не отрывая взгляд. Квентин бросился к Элис, а сразу за этим на звуки борьбы сбежались Марго и вездесущий Тодд. Квентин отступил, не мешая охотницам делать свою работу, а Тодду - создавать командный дух.   
В суматохе он потерял Элиота, а когда нефилимы утащили связанного Тибериуса в подвал, его в комнате уже не было.

***

В дверь постучали. Элиот отставил фляжку, которую, по непонятным для себя причинам, так и не смог открыть, в сторону и поднялся, чтобы впустить посетителя.

\- Элис?

Охотница оправила строгую черную юбку, прикусила губу.

\- Да. Я сама удивлена, так что не задавай вопросов.

Элиот впустил ее в комнату и вернулся на кровать - гипнотизировать фляжку немигающим взглядом. Элис села рядом и сложила руки на коленях. Они молчали, каждый думая о своем.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- На самом деле, я собирался закрыться в комнате до конца недели и пить, - сказал Элиот. Он скрестил ноги и сжал руки в кулаки. - Не знаю, зачем открыл дверь.

\- У всех разные способы, - Элис пожала плечами.

\- Где Марго и Квентин? Они в порядке?

\- Заперлись у Марго и смотрят что-то с битвами и эпической музыкой. Выгребли все запасы шоколадного печенья из кухонных шкафчиков.

\- Значит "Властелина колец", - слабо улыбнулся Элиот. - Ты сообщила директору? О произошедшем.

\- Пока нет. Сообщим о Тибериусе - придется выдать и Фен тоже, она же сидит в соседней камере. А Марго _очень убедительно_ просила меня пока не выдавать ее Конклаву.

\- Я бы с ней не спорил. Просто совет, никакого давления.

\- И я не буду, - решила Элис. - хотя мы совершаем административное преступление и укрываем не одного, а сразу двух преступников.

Элиот пожал плечами. Дело касалось Бэмби, а ради нее он бы пошел и на убийство. 

\- Итак, твой отец жив, - произнесла охотница и кивнула на фляжку. - Можно?

Элиот кивнул, не поднимая глаз. Элис открутила крышечку и сделала большой глоток. Он прислушался - закашляется ли нет. Охотница справилась, и Элиот почувствовал нечто вроде странной гордости.

\- Что это? - хриплым от крепкого алкоголя голосом спросила она.

\- Ром. Он ужасен, не советую. Могу сделать тебе нормальный коктейль, если хочешь.

\- Мне подойдет, - Элис помотала головой и отпила еще. 

Элиот всегда чувствовал себя некомфортно в ее присутствии. Кэдди, а затем Марго и Тодд сглаживали углы, да и они с Элис достаточно редко бывали наедине. Рано утром они сталкивались на кухне, оба страдающие бессонницей, Элис смотрела на него своим нечитаемым и всегда немного осуждающим взглядом, и они расходились по своим комнатам. Их с Бэмби рутина обычно включала вечеринки и беготню по городу в поисках демонов, или отбившихся от клана вампиров-маргиналов, или перепуганных новообращенных оборотней без стаи. Владением Элис была библиотека Института. 

\- Я хотела ненавидеть тебя, Элиот.

\- Прошу прощения? - нет, для такого разговора он был катастрофически трезвым.

Элис выпила еще. Ее взгляд метался по комнате, а руки мяли шов на юбке.

\- Из-за того, что сделал твой отец. Из-за Чарли. Мой брат мертв, и Тибериус виноват в той же степени, что и Мартин Чатвин, - заявила охотница. - Я была в ярости, когда узнала, что тебя переводят в тот же Институт, куда и меня. 

Элиот молчал. Сказать на это было нечего. Извиняться? За преступления человека, которого он ненавидит в той же степени, если не больше? Спасибо большое.

\- Мне очень жаль твоего брата, Элис.

\- Я знаю, - она поджала губы, вернула ему фляжку. - Было бы так легко ненавидеть тебя за это, Элиот. И я пыталась, но... Если бы ты был таким же, как отец, но ты... Ты не виноват в его преступлениях, кто бы что ни говорил. Ты хороший человек, Элиот.

"Вот это новости," - подумал он, но вслух произнес другое.

\- Ну, я бы так не сказал...

\- А я бы сказала, - Элис повернулась к нему, вынуждая поднять на нее глаза,во взгляде сверкала решимость. - Элиот, я знаю, что ты не любишь это слово, и считаешь, что оно к тебе не относится, но ты тоже жертва. Чарли погиб, сражаясь за Конклав, его смерть была быстрой, и - милосердный Ангел, я надеюсь - безболезненной, но ты жил с этим человеком годами. Ты продолжаешь нести эту ношу.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Ты хороший человек, Элиот Вог. Но ты не позволяешь себе в это поверить. И ты знаешь о том, как яростно я ненавижу Тибериуса, и, тем не менее, мне жаль, что я была той, кто дал ему отпор. Это должен был быть ты. Ты заслуживал этого больше. 

\- А мне не жаль, - Элиот отвернулся. Взгляд Элис стал пугающе-пронзительным, как у светлоглазой Галадриэль, которая под действием кольца раскрывает свою темную сторону. Черт, Бэмби и Кью плохо на него влияют.

\- Я рад, что это была ты, потому что я не мог... Не мог ничего сделать, как будто мне снова десять, и родители ругаются на кухне, а потом что-то падает... Извини, - он закрыл глаза и помассировал виски. - Я рад, что это была ты, потому что ты спасла Квентина, то есть, меня тоже, но он приходил не за мной.

\- Тогда за кем? За Квентином?

\- Сказал, он нужен Мартину живым. Чтобы открыть портал в Филлори, очевидно. Но как он вообще может быть жив, Элис?

Охотница сочувственно улыбнулась и накрыла его сжатую в кулак руку своей.

\- Мне кажется, тебе придется спросить это у него лично.

\- Нет, стой, зачем? Почему ты не можешь допросить его, или попросим Марго?

\- Элиот, - серьезно сказала Элис. - Это должен быть ты. Ты должен осознать, что тебе уже не десять лет, и он не имеет над тобой власти.

Отлично. Он знал, что у Элис было много талантов, но никогда не подозревал, что один из них - мотивирующие речи. Проходя мимо комнаты Марго, он замедлил шаг и прислушался. Тема Гондора и звуки битвы на фоне. Значит, "Возвращение Короля", ближе к концу. В тонкую щелочку он увидел сидящую на кровати Бэмби и Квентина, головой на ее коленях. Звёздный мальчик обьяснял ей что-то, оживленно жестикулируя, а Марго посмеивалась, но на деле - внимательно слушала. При взгляде на них, в груди Элиота сжалось что-то большое и болезненное. Ранняя аритмия, не иначе.

На нижнем этаже было очень светло и в меру холодно. Фен даже не заметила его появления; Марго оставила ей плеер с наушниками, и охотница лежала с закрытыми глазами на жесткой кровати своей камеры, отбивая ногой ритм музыки. Тибериус заметил. 

\- Элиот? - он поднялся и подошел к стеклу. Стило у него отобрали, но руки развязали, когда втолкнули в камеру. Элиот этого не видел - прятался в спальне от сочувствующих взглядов друзей.

\- Тибериус, - он сложил руки за спиной, стараясь казаться выше. Приблизился. Ему не хотелось смотреть отцу в глаза - его взгляд всегда казался Элиоту взглядом питона, гипнотизируюего свою добычу, но Элис была права - ему не десять, и ему надоело смотреть в пол. - Не ожидал тебя увидеть.

\- Я здесь не ради тебя.

\- Знаю, - действительно, было бы совершенной глупостью подозревать, что чудом вернувшийся из мертвых отец захочет увидеть своего младшего сына. - Но тебе придется передо мной объясниться.

\- С чего бы это?

\- Потому что предателей положено допрашивать, знаешь, перед тем, как передавать в руки Конклава. Лично мне кажется, тебя казнят.

Тибериус пожал плечами. Мысль не напугала Элиота - он уже считал отца мертвым и не особенно переживал по этому поводу. Два его старших брата, погибшие во время резни в Архиве - совсем другое дело. Самый старший поддерживал Мартина, по примеру отца, а средний защищал Конклав - моральные дилеммы, достойные Достоевского. Адам тогда был ненамного старше Элиота - оба узнали о трагедии из новостей.

\- Как ты выжил? Знает ли Эвелин?

\- Не знает. Как она?

\- Гораздо лучше без тебя. Адаму тоже. Он работает в Конклаве, на тех, кого ты так люто ненавидишь, - Элиот не удержался - улыбнулся непослушными губами. Подбородок еще не дрожал, но это было делом времени. - Видишь, я не единственное твое разочарование.

\- Я никогда не ненавидел работающих там нефилимов, они были лишь сопутствующим ущербом. Когда мы поняли, что ни ключа, ни часов нет в Архиве, оставался один путь в Филлори - через измерение фэйри и Дорогу Мертвых.

\- И почти вся экспедиция погибла, - закончил Элиот. - И Мартин, как считалось до недавнего времени.

\- С полдюжины трусов действительно сбежали, не пройдя и трети пути. Им повезло, хоть они того и не заслуживали. Они вернулись в Благой Двор, как мне потом рассказали. Лучшие из лучших остались с Мартином Чатвином, и к сожалению, мы не смогли найти путь в Филлори.

\- И вы вернулись?

\- Нет, было слишком поздно поворачивать назад. Мартин открыл портал в Эдом, к своему демону-отцу, и несколько лет мы жили там. Это жестокая земля, слабые не выдержали там и недели. Это измерение закаляет характер, Элиот, выжигает все бренное, все ненужное. Оставляет только чистую силу, чистую выносливость.

\- Звучит увлекательно, - саркастически заметил Элиот. - Открой там тренировочный лагерь имени Тибериуса Вога и токсичной маскулинности. Дело пойдет в гору.

Тибериус сжал челюсти. Руны на его коже полыхнули зеленым огнем - секунда, и свечение пропало.

\- Тебе повезло, что между нами стекло.

\- О нет, - Элиот усмехнулся. - Это _тебе_ повезло, что между нами стекло.

\- Ты совершенно отбился от рук, пока меня не было.

\- Посчитаю это завуалированным комплиментом. "Ты так вырос, сынок, что же произошло с тобой за эти пять лет?" О, так я могу рассказать. Мне не сложно. Месяцы тренировок с Кэдди Орлофф-Диаз - и за это время она дала мне больше поддержки, передала больше умений, чем три твоих сына - за всю мою жизнь, вместе взятые. Годы дружбы и тренировок с Марго Хэнсон - дочерью Инквизитора. О, она бы тебе понравилась, моя Марго, - Элиот улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза. - Раскусила бы твой газлайтинг* за секунду. А если бы ты осмелился поднять руку _на нее_ \- открутила бы твой хрен и запихнула, куда солнце не светит. Такая уж она. Ест таких как ты на завтрак.

Бледное лицо Вога-старшего покраснело, взгляд стал диким. Еще пять лет назад этот взгляд обратил бы его в бегство, но не сегодня, пап, не сегодня. Хорошо, что между ними стекло - Элиот еще не закончил.

\- А если тебе интересно, как у меня с личной жизнью, так я тоже могу рассказать. С кого бы мне начать? С оборотня Майка? Или может мага? Фэйри?

Тибериус выглядел так, как будто у него сейчас случится аневризма. Хорошо.

\- Замолчи! Кто дал тебе право так разговаривать с отцом?!

\- Мне просто интересно, - продолжал Элиот, не отвечая. - Участниками Круга были не только нефилимы, разве нет? Фэйри почти не было, но все остальные фракции Нижнего мира - да. Мартин и сам был магом.

\- Мартин Чатвин - гораздо больше, чем просто маг!

\- Да-да, ваш Пророк и Спаситель, очень интересно. Я говорил о другом - ты сражался с ними рядом, выживал в Эдоме - и за пять лет не избавился от предубеждений к другим расам? 

\- У меня нет проблем с тем, что они жители Нижнего мира, Элиот. Тот поход объединил нас - то, чего никогда не получалось у Конклава. Мы сражались за жизнь единым фронтом, и все были полезны. Вампиры хитры и осторожны. Оборотни храбры и сильны. Маги нужнее всех - они знают много заклинаний. Я придерживаюсь достаточно прогрессивных вглядов, и...

Этого Элиот не мог вынести. Он согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух. Держался руками за живот и смеялся, смеялся, смеялся, пока не понял, что вот-вот заплачет. Может быть, за пять лет у его отца появилось чувство юмора. А может - и это гораздо страшнее - он действительно так считает.

\- Постой-постой, то есть ты, годами смотревший на всех существ с демонской кровью, как на низшую расу, говоришь мне, что будь на месте условного мага ведьма, ты бы пригласил ее на семейный ужин?

\- Отцовского благословения вы бы не получили, - отрезал Тибериус, - но в целом...

\- Нет. Достаточно, - перебил его Элиот. - Закрой рот и послушай меня - один раз в жизни.

Он расправил плечи и потер руками лицо, собираясь с мыслями. Невозможно было обьяснить в нескольких словах целую жизнь страха и его последствий. Эффективнее было бы просто кричать на стекло - три часа, тридцать часов, пока не исчезнет голос.

\- Я не знаю, кто научил тебя самоутвержаться за счет тех, кто слабее. За счет Эвелин и твоих собственных детей, но мне, честное слово, жаль этого человека. Не знаю, кто научил тебя высказывать _свое сраное мнение_ по вопросам, тебя не касающимся. Не знаю, что именно пошло не так в твоем мозгу, и почему ты получаешь радость от страданий других людей. Я даже не буду говорить, почему ты присоединился к Кругу, о твоей мании контроля, о жажде власти. Это не имеет для меня значения. Важно то, что все неудачи и ошибки в моей жизни каким-то образом связаны с тобой.

Элиот резко выдохнул, остановился. Это было глупо и достаточно по-детски - обвинять отца в собственных сомнительных решениях, но, если подумать об этом подольше, копнуть немного глубже... Так ли глупо это было? Даже Квентин - его последняя ошибка - он сделал это из страха, который не мог обьяснить даже самому себе, и корень этого страха уходил... снова в прошлое? _Все линии сходились в одной точке._

\- Конечно, это не ты вливал в меня бутылку за бутылкой, и не ты заставлял принимать наркотики, и не ты заставлял избегать настоящих чувств. Это делал я сам. Но твое влияние, _негативное влияние,_ оно слишком сильно, чтобы я мог тебя простить.

\- Но я и не просил у тебя прощения, Элиот, - заметил Тибериус. Он не кричал и не злился, он выглядел скорее уставшим. Руны полыхнули зеленым и погасли, так быстро, что Элиот решил, что ему это привиделось. - Я пытался воспитать из тебя настоящего мужчину, и мне не удалось.

\- Пошел ты. Нет, серьезно, - Элиот закрыл глаза, неверяще улыбаясь. - Пошел ты, Тибериус. Надеюсь, Конклав устроит тебе открытую казнь. Я буду в первом ряду. С попкорном.

Он развернулся на пятках и быстрым шагом покинул темницу.   
На лестнице его дыхание сбилось - от смеха, застрявшего в горле крика и клокочущих внутри эмоций. Слез не было - это удивило его. Но разбираться в собственной тонкой душевной организации не было времени - он знал, что должен был сделать, и срочно.   
В комнате Марго хоббиты прощались на причале, и последние эльфы Средиземья уплывали в Валинор.

\- Кью, мы можем, пожалуйста, поговорить?

Заспанный Квентин поднял голову с колен Марго. Мягкие пряди волос упали на лоб. "Я люблю его," - подумал Элиот, и эта мысль его оглушила. Квентин зевнул, откинул волосы назад.

\- Это срочно?

\- Да, Кью, пожалуйста. Пять минут.

\- Детка, что ты задумал? - поинтересовалась Марго, ставя фильм на паузу.

Элиот не ответил ей, покачал головой и присел перед кроватью, их с Квентином лица оказались на одном уровне.

\- Прошу тебя, Кью.

\- Ладно, хорошо, не обязательно так драматизировать, - заметил нефилим, потому что иногда он мог быть той еще занозой.

Комната Квентина была ближе, чем его собственная. Элиот не помнил, как они зашли и кто закрывал дверь - пустая картинка, вплоть до того момента, когда он сел напротив Квентина в ногах кровати. 

\- О чем ты хотел поговорить?

"Твоя очередь быть храбрым. Не проеби хотя бы это."

\- Кью. Квентин. Я говорил с... эм, моим отцом и... - он прервался, сделал глубокий вдох. Какого черта, Вог? Опоздавшие слезы жгли глаза. Перед разговором с Кью ему стоило подготовиться, прорепетировать драматический монолог, вероятно, выпить. Выплывай теперь уж как-нибудь. - Я говорил с ним, и понял кое-что. И даже если это ничего не изменит, я должен сказать тебе.

\- Хорошо, - мягко согласился Квентин. - Ты в порядке? Он произвел на меня не самое приятное первое впечатление.

\- Он - мудак, как и пять лет назад, - грустно улыбнулся Элиот. - Но я в порядке.

\- Тогда я слушаю тебя, Эл, - неожиданно, Квентин вытянул ладони вперед - совсем как во время Испытания. Запрещая себе думать, что это значит, Элиот положил свои руки сверху, и они переплели пальцы - почти так же крепко.

\- Я говорил с ним и понял, что я долгие годы считал, что не заслуживаю счастливой концовки. Он убедил меня в этом, и глубоко внутри, хоть я и пытался доказать его неправоту, _глубоко внутри я верил в эту ложь._ Конечно, нечестно сваливать все на него. Я - тот, кто ранил тебя, и, Кью... Мне очень жаль. Мне так жаль, Квентин.

"Вот сейчас, Вог, сейчас." Квентин смотрел на него внимательно и мягко, но без жалости. Пальцы сжались крепче. Он чувствовал влагу на ресницах - еще немного, и он развалится на тысячу воющих кусочков. Слишком рано. Сделать это сейчас, ненавидеть себя позже.

\- Я не верил, что заслуживаю кого-то хорошего и настоящего. Тебя.

Он ясно увидел момент, когда карие глаза напротив зажглись надеждой.

\- Эл? - выдохнул Квентин, так тихо, что если бы он сидел на полметра дальше, то не услышал бы.

\- Я до сих пор в это не верю. Ты такой храбрый, Кью. У меня руна Бесстрашия, но, на самом деле, я то и делаю, что убегаю. Я не могу больше бежать. И если ты когда-нибудь простишь меня...

Уголки губ Квентина дрогнули в улыбке. Он осторожно придвинулся ближе, так что их колени соприкасались.

\- Так ты помнишь о том сне что-нибудь хорошее? Кроме той части, где ты "шестьдесят лет привязан к одному и тому же человеку"?

\- Кью, - он подавил всхлип и поднес руку Квентина к губам. - Это, возможно, лучшая часть. Я имею в виду, в теории это выглядело очень пугающим, но я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым в этой реальности. Я помню это ощущение - как будто все находится на своих местах, и нет ничего идеального, но в этой _неидеальности_ , в этой _настоящести_ \- и есть красота всей жизни. 

\- Я помню то же самое, - Кью склонил голову, рассматривая их соединенные руки. - Знаешь, этот сон ведь не руководство к действию, мне больше кажется, это доказательство концепции, как математические алгоритмы на компьютере, которые доказывают правильность твоей теории, но не подтвеждают ее, вроде того парадокса, где, согласно вычислениям, кот Шрёдингера может быть жив или мертв, но пока ты не откроешь коробку, то не узнаешь, и...

Вот же ботаник. Его невозможный, храбрый маленький нерд. Элиот разжал пальцы, и Квентин тут же замолчал, поднял голову, беспокойный взгляд метнулся к его губам. Затем, чтобы развеять остатки сомнений Элиота, приоткрыл свои. Совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы посчитать это знаком. Ну же, вот сейчас, иначе Бэмби откусит ему голову за промедление. Но Элиот не двигался, только смотрел в открытое, печальное лицо Звёздного мальчика.

\- Элиот.

В коридоре заорала сирена. Три сигнала. Элиот вскочил с кровати. Квентин разочарованно выдохнул, посмотрел снизу вверх.

\- Марго и Тодд сами не справятся?

\- Это не простой вызов, Кью. Три сигнала. В Институт кто-то проник. Посиди здесь, хорошо?

Квентин хотел возразить, начал вставать, но Элиот с силой усадил его обратно. "Да послушай ты меня хоть один чертов раз, Квентин!" Отвага и ~~слабоумие~~ латентное желание смерти. Элиоту и самому было тревожно, несмотря на руну Бесстрашия.

\- Не спорь со мной. Держи книгу наготове, и если что-то пойдет не так - прыгай в портал, понял? Если это демоны, то они умеют менять облик и подражать голосам. Прежде чем открыть дверь, спросишь у меня пароль. "Персики и сливы".

\- А если постучит Марго?

Он задумался на секунду.

\- Спросишь что-нибудь ваше, фэнтезийное. Демоны обычно не подкованы в поп-культуре. Оставайся внутри.

Квентин запер за ним дверь, взял с полки третий том "Филлори и Дальше" и вернулся на кровать. Читать он не мог. Минуты тянулись мучительно, тягучей смолой, в которой барахтались мошки. Квентин и сам чувствовал себя такой же мошкой. Сирена вопила, не давая расслышать что угодно еще, но между сигналами ему почудились чьи-то крики. Звон битого стекла. Сирена выла протяжно - снова и снова, пока после очередного грохота не замолкла. Тишина напугала его даже сильнее. За дверью послышались шаги - кто-то шел по коридору, и звуки тонули в шелесте маленьких крылышек. Бабочек или мотыльков, но точно не птичьих.

\- Эта дверь меня не остановит, Квентин, ты ведь знаешь? - произнес незнакомый мужской голос. - И знаешь, что мне от тебя нужно. Давай не осложнять друг другу жизнь, хорошо? Я дам тебе время похоронить друзей, либо ты придешь ко мне сам, потому что я могу вернуть их, если ты откроешь мне портал в Филлори.

Шаги остановились у самой двери. Дыхание Квентина замерло, сердце упало куда-то в желудок. Похоронить друзей? О чем он говорит? Мартин - а было логичным предположить, что это был именно он - родился магом, и снести хлипенькую деревянную дверь ему труда бы не составило, руками или магией. И все же он этого не сделал.

\- Мы можем помочь друг другу, Квентин, подумай об этом.

Квентин не издавал ни звука, даже не дышал. Шаги удалялись. Когда они стихли, он отсчитал пять тревожных минут и вышел из комнаты, держа книгу наготове. На первый взгляд коридор был пуст, только мертвые серые мотыльки усыпали пол, но, приглядевшись, он заметил лежащую за углом фигуру. Темно-зеленая рубашка и черный жилет. Копна черных волос. Нет. Кровь из разбитой головы пропитывала ковер. Нет, только не он. Только не он.

***

Кэдди вернулась домой с коробкой из ближайшей пицеррии и папкой документов. Не снимая формы, рухнула на диван рядом с Джулией.

\- Ты ела?

\- Бутерброды. Я хотела что-то приготовить, но...

\- Глупости, тебе надо отдыхать, а не торчать у плиты. Завтра у меня ночная смена, а утро свободное. Сделаю паэлью, по бабушкиному рецепту, - Кэдди усмехнулась. - Другой бабушки.

\- Ладно, - она поставила "Бруклин 9-9" на паузу и пошла за тарелками.

Пицца была еще теплой, Джулия откинула голову на спинку дивана и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь уютностью вечера.

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что вы с Розой Диаз похожи, как сестры?

\- Что, правда? - Кэдди показательно задумалась, но хитрый огонек в глазах ее выдавал. - И в чем же?

\- Вы работаете в полиции, - Джулия начала загибать пальцы. - У вас один парикмахер, вы можете уложить любого на лопатки меньше, чем за десять секунд, да, и еще фамилия и энергия. Ну знаешь, та самая энергия, которая заставляет зрительниц задумываться о своей ориентации.

\- Ого, даже поспорить не с чем. Все по полочкам. Хотя ее бисексуальность подтвердили только в пятом сезоне, если я ничего не путаю.

\- Но энергия-то была с первого, с пилотной серии! По крайней мере, мне так казалось. Рыбак рыбака, и все такое. И ты только что подтвердила, что смотрела этот сериал раньше!

\- Ладно, Джулс, вот тебе страшная тайна, - Кэдди заговорщически понизила голос и наклонила голову. - Я пошла в полицию из-за Розы Диаз и "Бруклина 9-9". Я же думала, что до конца жизни буду охотиться на демонов, но охотников-оборотней не бывает. Смотрела сериалы неделями и не знала, что делать дальше. Мне повезло, что я не дошла до "Теории Большого Взрыва".

\- О да, - согласно закивала Джулия. - Но вся мировая наука потеряла свое светило.

Это вызвало у Кэдди смех. Приятный глубокий звук. Джулии захотелось слышать его почаще. Отсмеявшись, она посмотрела на Джулию с беспокойством. 

\- Что-нибудь болело сегодня?

\- Нет, ничего. Мой метаболизм, думаю, достиг уровня "Людей Икс", серьезно, утром я порезалась, и через минуту след исчез.

\- Здорово, согласись? Мои коллеги убеждены, что на мне все заживает, как на собаке. Почувствуй иронию.

\- Но кто-нибудь знает? О ликантропии?

\- Один догадливый сопоставил все мои отгулы с лунным циклом и узнал, но я как-то спасла ему жизнь в перестрелке, так что он меня не выдаст. Остальные просто ворчат, когда я забираю все подозрительные дела себе.

\- И много таких подозрительных дел обычно бывает?

\- Чаще всего это новообращенные вампиры и оборотни, у которых еще нет стаи или клана. Демоны иногда выбираются из своего измерения, или их вызывают недобросовестные чернокнижники. Есть разница, - объяснила Кэдди. - настоящие маги сдедят за безопасностью ритуала, но Примитивные, практикующие черную магию - нет, а нефилимам потом подчищай за ними беспорядок.

\- То есть, не очень много.

\- Обычно да, но в последние две недели происходит что-то странное. Нападения фэйри - _фэйри_ , которые смотрят на Примитивных свысока и прячутся под чарами, чтобы лишний раз не пришлось с ними говорить. Нападения вампиров, оборотней и магов, причем очень частые и все - в том же районе, где напали на тебя.

\- И это не связано с полнолунием?

\- Если бы! Луна идет на убыль, а нападения не прекращаются, плюс на вампиров и магов она не действует. Позавчера нашли Примитивного с раной, оставленной ангельским клинком - это уж совсем не укладывается в голове. О, и я принесла кое-что с работы.

Джулия отложила пиццу и придвинулась ближе к Кэдди. 

\- Я считала все эти случаи, и не могла понять, когда последний раз такое происходило. Я там три года работаю, и даже когда в интернете писали про конец света, все было спокойнее. Потом я обратилась к племяшке, она живет в Идрисе. Она проверила записи в Архиве нефилимов, а я - в архиве участка. Таких совпадений не бывает, - Кэдди положила папку на колени, не открывая ее, - Пять лет назад, перед нападением Мартина на Конклав, его сторонники творили то же самое. Здесь, на Земле, где их сложнее отследить. Полицейские нашли пустующий склад за городом уже после, когда его план провалился, а выжившие члены Круга разбежались, как крысы, - она открыла папку, нашла нужный документ. - Цитируя отчет, там были "пустые пакеты для донорской крови, кострища, и прочие следы жизнедельности". Маргинально настроенный вампирский клан, скажешь ты - но нет, оборотни там тоже были. Это Круг.

\- Но если ты думаешь, что члены Круга вернулись в тот склад, то почему все нападения в городе? Именно на вашем участке?

\- Это худшая часть, Джулия. Наш сотрудник сегодня пропал, во время патруля в том квартале, где на тебя напали. Он был на связи с тем доверенным, о котором я вспоминала. Сказал, что обнаружил белый светящийся круг в одном из заброшенных подвалов.

\- Портал, - догадалась Джулия.

\- Мой друг пытался его отговорить, вызвать подкрепление, но этот дурень все равно прошел на другую сторону, сказал, он оказался где-то за городом, на фоне было слышно, как кто-то рычит, а потом связь пропала.

\- Значит из их базы есть прямой портал в Бруклин?

\- Стабильный портал, Джулия, вот что интересно. Это большая редкость, и требует огромного количества магии. Здесь должен быть замешан Мартин, я не вижу другой опции.

\- Хорошо, если это правда, то что мы будем делать?

\- Сообщим об этом нефилимам, моей стае и Конклаву - если поверят, конечно. Нужно выяснить, сколько их. Если много... - она скривилась. - Тогда придется позвать на помощь МакКормака и его стаю, Адиёди и может даже Мелиорна, в прошлый раз фэйри были _очень_ обеспокоены амбициями Мартина, а если все будет совсем плохо - то и Марину Андриески, видит бог, мне этого совсем не хочется. Завтра я с парой своих волчат съезжу по тому адресу, где был склад, а пока нужно связаться с Институтом. 

Джулия достала телефон и набрала номер Квентина. Длинные гудки. Кэдди нахмурилась.

\- Я звонила Элиоту с работы, но никто трубку не поднял. И не перезвонил, что странно.

\- Может, они просто заняты? 

\- Может быть. Номера Марго у тебя нет?

Джулия покачала головой.

\- Точно, еще можно позвонить Элис, - Кэдди положила свой телефон между ними и поставила на громкую связь.

Один длинный гудок, второй. Досчитав до двенадцати, Кэди сбросила вызов. 

\- Вот теперь я напугана. Элиот мог разрядить телефон в ноль или проваляться весь день в меланхолии, Квентин мог зачитаться или воспользоваться своей "Звёздностью" и свалить в Филлори, но Элис... Ты не знаешь ее, Джулс, она перфекционистка, как ты. Она всегда отвечает на звонки.

\- Это и правда странно, - согласилась Джулия.

\- И я о том же. Я должна съездить, проверить их. 

\- Я с тобой.

\- Эм, нет. Во-первых, ни тебя, ни меня в Институт не пустят, на нем защита от жителей Нижнего мира. Во-вторых, это может быть опасно.

\- Я - новообращенная, помнишь? Я сильнее, чем любая из твоих бет.

\- Джулия, - Кэдди выразительно на нее посмотрела. - Мне не хочется, чтобы ты пострадала, если с Институтом на самом деле что-то не так.

\- Взаимно. Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты ехала туда одна. И там мой друг, - напомнила она.

Вздохнув, Кэдди сдалась. Они отнесли остатки пиццы на кухню и переоделись. Пистолет она переложила в куртку - на всякий случай. 

Уже у двери ее телефон завибрировал входящим звонком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Газла́йтинг — форма психологического насилия, главная задача которого — заставить человека сомневаться в адекватности своего восприятия окружающей действительности. Психологические манипуляции, призванные выставить индивида «дефективным», ненормальным.


	6. Квентин считает до трех. Марго косплеит Кэрри.

***

Из черного, пустого забытья его вывело ощущение - кто-то сильно тряс его за плечо.

\- Квентин, мать твою, поднимайся! Поднимайся, тебе говорят!

Он не сразу узнал голос. Фен. Точно, он ведь не последний живой человек в Институте. Мартин не преувеличивал, говоря о друзьях во множественном числе. Когда он нашел в себе силы оставить тело Элиота и пойти дальше, на остальных слез уже не осталось. Марго лежала на животе, за поворотом, убитая ударом одного из собственных топоров, направляемого магией Мартина. Элис и Тодд были на лестнице. Больше тел он не видел, но их и не должно было быть - Липсон жила в городе и по выходным в Институте не появлялась. Директор... Квентин вспомнил, как за завтраком охотницы пошутили, что у Генри сейчас "те самые дни", когда он отправляется в Идрис с ежемесячным отчетом. Закончив с осмотром, Квентин вернулся к телу Элиота, шатаясь и надеясь заснуть и не просыпаться. И даже это у него не получилось.

\- Поднимайся, блять, Квентин, не беси меня! - Фен потрясла его за капюшон толстовки.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - спросил Квентин, не сильно заинтересованный ответом. Голос был хриплым, горло болело, как будто он кричал несколько часов - может так и было, Квентин не мог вспомнить деталей.

\- Взрывом вынесло стекла всех камер. И да, неприятное уточнение - все помещение запачкано Тибериусом. Буквально. Он взорвался. Тебе не понравится.

Что она несет? Какое это имеет значение, если все, кого он любит - мертвы? Квентин опустил голову обратно - на черный атлас жилетки Элиота, серебряные пуговицы обожгли его щеку холодом.

\- Блять, да соберись ты, землеройка несчастная! Я же не рыдаю над телом Марго, хотя мне и хочется. Собери яйца в кулак на пять минут, и мы сможем их вернуть.

\- Да, Мартин сказал, что оживит их, если я пропущу его в Филлори, - согласился Квентин, закрывая глаза.

\- Да нет, дурашка, мы сами. Только ты, но я знаю, что нужно делать, а ты не знаешь, так что я нужна тебе.

Квентин поднял расфокусированный взгляд на полукровку.

\- Вернуть их сами?

\- Квентин, собери мозг в кучку, или, клянусь, я тебя ударю. Я очень не хочу это делать, потому что я сочувствую твоей утрате, но мне придется. Вставай, мы можем их вернуть.

Медленно, с огромным усилием, Квентин поднялся, отпуская Элиота.

\- Отлично, теперь послушай меня очень внимательно, - на лбу Фен кровоточил порез, но она его, кажется, даже не замечала. - Нам потребуются часы и ключ. Сейчас защищать их от меня бессмысленно, Квентин. Я хочу вернуть Марго, помочь тебе остановить Мартина и далее по списку.

\- Эм, хорошо, часы... Часы лежат в моей сумке в комнате Марго, я оставил ее, когда вышел поговорить с Элиотом, о господи, Элиот...

\- Хорошо, я принесу их, сиди здесь. Найди ключ. Ты же его починил, правильно?

Квентин кивнул. Он бы не удивился, узнав, что соединить две половинки могут только те, кто этот ключ заслужили - магия в этом мире была совершенно ебнутой. Последний раз ключ лежал в кармане брюк Элиота. Им повезло - ключ и правда там оказался, но Квентин потратил на свое задание в три раза больше времени, чем необходимо, тщетно пытаясь не разрыдаться снова.  
Он бы пропал без Фен - так бы и лежал на полу, пока Фогг не вернулся бы из Идриса. 

\- Вот, смотри, - охотница принесла часы и вложила их ему в руку. - Теперь слушай все, что я тебе скажу и повторяй в точности.

Квентин кивнул. Что ему еще оставалось?

\- Вставай и вернись туда, где ты находился минут за двадцать-тридцать до того, как услышал сирену.

Они зашли в комнату Марго, где на паузе все еще стоял "Властелин Колец". "Прощайте, мои храбрые хоббиты. Здесь, на берегу моря, нашему братству приходит конец. Я не скажу вам "не плачьте", потому что плакать - не всегда плохо."

\- Найди ручку и бумажку, и попытайся нарисовать руну Памяти. Это важно, без нее ты не вернешь остальным воспоминания об этой временной петле, они могут тебе не поверить, даже я.

Квентин сделал, как она просила. Фен нанесла руну себе на предплечье, чтобы показать ему. Знак напоминал эмблему "Старк Индастриз", но с бóльшим количеством мелких деталей. Ему потребовалось перерисовать ее шесть раз подряд, прежде чем Фен осталась довольна результатом.

\- Себе можешь не рисовать, - сказала Фен, пряча руну под рукавом. - Ты - Звёздный, и часы отдали лично тебе, так что ты и так все петли запомнишь.

\- Петли? Мне придется настраивать часы несколько раз?

\- Нет, запустишь их один раз, а дальше только колесиком крути, если потребуется.

\- Ладно. Что делать дальше?

\- Дальше сложнее - не существует правил, сколько раз нужно повернуть ключ в часах. Не существует волшебного заклинания, чтобы заставить их работать. Ты либо можешь сделать это, либо нет. Джейн Чатвин сама отдала тебе ключ? 

\- Да, я попал в Филлори через портал, и она отдала часы, ничего толком не объяснив.

\- Это на нее похоже. Хотя с таким братцем я бы и сама лишней общительностью не страдала. В любом случае, только ты сможешь заставить их работать. Когда стрелки придут в движение, отмотай время, на сколько посчитаешь нужным. Точность до минут тебе не нужна, но ты должен попасть во временной отрезок между тем, как Тибериус оказался в камере, и тем, как ты услышал сирену, лучше не впритык.

\- Ладно, и как мне заставить их идти? И при чем тут Тибериус?

Фен откинула промокшие от крови волосы с лица.

\- Он взорвался, Квентин. Как... граната, только человек. Ударная волна была такой силы, что выбила стекло в его камере и всех камерах на этаже. Мое стекло разбилось осколками внутрь - ноль из десяти, не рекомендую. А еще эта ударная волна, которую вы наверху даже не почувствовали, каким-то образом отключила вам всю магическую защиту.

\- И поэтому Мартин смог проникнуть в Институт!

\- Именно. А ты, оказывается, умный мальчик. Теперь активируй часы и отмотай время назад.

\- Как я должен это сделать?

\- На чистой интуиции, Квентин, я же обьяснила. Подумай, почему тебе важно это сделать. Подумай о Филлори. Магия часов и ключа подпитывается там, - Фен закатила глаза. - Подумай, почему ты любишь Филлори, почему ты любишь Элиота, Марго и остальных, о чем угодно.

Квентин зажмурился, сжал оба предмета в ладонях. На оба ее вопроса ответ был всего один. Они дарят ему ощущение _дома_ , вот почему.   
Ключ был длинным, больше его среднего пальца, замочная скважина в карманных часах - гораздо меньше. Он не успел спросить об этом Фен, девушка вышла, оставив его одного. Интуиция, значит? Врядли интуиция здесь поможет. Но и очередной депрессивный эпизод ничего не исправит. Попробовать, а потом разочаровываться.  
Квентин поднес ключ к скважине и едва не выронил оба предмета из рук. Ключ уменьшался прямо на глазах, пока не стал короче мизинца. Вот уж спасибо, неизвестная и ненормальная магия, очень вовремя. Квентин повернул ключ один раз, другой. Элиот. Марго. Элис. Тодд. Добавил еще четыре поворота - за Тедди, Ариэль, внучек. Ключ забрал их у него, а Мартин уничтожил все, что оставалось. 

Раздался негромкий щелчок, и Квентин услышал тиканье стрелок. Он спрятал вернувший нормальный размер ключ в карман и взялся за колесико. Двух часов должно хватить? Полчаса до сигнала, это значит, он потратил всего полтора часа на истерику над телами друзей? Квентину показалось, что прошло гораздо дольше. Два полных поворота минутной стрелки. Комната вокруг него пришла в движение: воздух стал плотным, как матовое стекло, он услышал скрежет каких-то механизмов, и все исчезло.

Квентин очнулся головой на коленях Марго, пальцы перебирали его волосы. Битва за Гондор еще не началась. У них было время.

\- Марго! Господи, все получилось! Марго! - он вскочил и обнял ее, крепко, чуть не плача.

\- Колдуотер, с чего это такие нежности? - она не отталкивала его, но голос звучал недовольно. - Что получилось?

\- Эм, сейчас, я все покажу. Дай мне стило, пожалуйста.

Под недоверчивым взглядом Марго, Квентин нарисовал ей на предплечье руну Памяти. Не идеально, но когда он закончил, рисунок засветился светло-голубым, что Квентин счел хорошим знаком. Марго охнула, заморгала и наконец посмотрела на него. 

\- Я умерла? - неуверенным голосом спросила она. - Да, точно, этот урод с мотыльками убил меня, и Эл остался с ним один на один. Где он?

\- Он жив, - успокоил ее Квентин. - Все они. Я отмотал время назад, у нас примерно полчаса, пока все опять покатится в пизду.

\- Что нужно сделать, чтобы этого не произошло?

\- Нам нужно собрать всех внизу, в темнице. Нанести им руны Памяти. Фен тоже - она спасла меня и всех вас. На этом мой план кончается, - он потянулся за сумкой и переложил часы в карман толстовки.

\- Спускайся, я соберу всех, - Марго встала, сталкивая Квентина с кровати.

На лестнице он столкнулся с Элиотом - восхитительно живым, теплым и дышащим. Он бросился вперед, не раздумывая ни секунды.

\- Кью? - спросил охотник, осторожно кладя ему руки на плечи. Квентину потребовались добрые две минуты, чтобы разжать хватку на его рубашке, и огромная порция самоконтроля, чтобы не разрыдаться и не наговорить лишнего - для Элиота их разговора еще не произошло, и они все еще находились в тихой ссоре.

\- Закатай рукав, - попросил Квентин. Охотник не задавал вопросов.

Руна засветилась, но, когда Элиот пришел в себя, его улыбка быстро сменилась беспокойством.

\- Мартин добрался до тебя?

\- Не совсем. Он дал мне время... - он физически не мог заставить себя выговорить слова. - Все уже хорошо, Эл, но у нас есть полчаса, даже меньше, чтобы остановить его.

\- Спасибо за возвращение, Кью. Умирать мне не понравилось. Что с Марго?

\- Она жива, и все остальные тоже. Идем, нам нужно в темницу.

\- Ровно туда и направлялся, - Элиот взял его за руку, и Квентин решил не задумываться об этом - сейчас уж точно.

Внизу их встретили Элис и Тодд, ошеломленные, но живые. Тибериус оставался в камере, злобно оглядывая собравшихся, Марго дорисовывала руну на предплечье Фен.

\- Отличная работа, Квентин, - похвалила его полукровка.

\- Итак, что мы знаем? - Марго хлопнула в ладоши. - Не стесняемся, класс, рассаживайтесь по местам. 

Нефилимы разместились вокруг стола для допросов, а те, кому не хватило места, сели прямо на пол.

\- Мы знаем, что Тибериус взорвался, - начала Фен. - Я была тут, но из-за угла не видела деталей.

\- Взорвался? - брови Элиота поползли вверх. - Как бомба? 

\- Ага, - подтвердила она. - Кровища была по всей камере.

\- Элиот, ты последний говорил с ним, - заметила Элис. - Я не обвиняю тебя, но это немного странно.

\- Элиот не при чем, - возмутилась Фен. - Они говорили через стекло, не то чтобы я подслушивала, но здесь даже нечего обсуждать. У него не было ни времени, ни возможности ничего сделать.

\- Ладно, прошу прощения. Даже если бы это сделал ты, я бы не осуждала, ты знаешь.

Элиот кивнул.

\- Очень трогательно, да, но как взрыв этого мудака связан с Мартином? - спросила Марго.

\- Ударная волна снесла нам всю магическую защиту вокруг Института, - объяснил Квентин, переглянувшись с Фен. - И Мартин смог войти внутрь. 

\- И если он появился сразу после этого, то он знал о взрыве. Он отправил Тибериуса, как живую бомбу? - предположил Элиот.

\- Мы задаем неправильные вопросы, - вмешалась Элис. Как магическая защита могла пострадать из-за взрыва? Нет, не так. Какого характера был этот взрыв? Обычная граната разбила бы стекло, но не силовые барьеры.

\- Я помню, что когда говорил с ним, его руны раз или два зажглись зеленым. Я тогда не обратил внимание, но...

\- Но это все обьясняет! - Элис заправила волосы за ухо, улыбаясь чему-то, известному только ей. - Это заклинание придумали японцы во время Второй Мировой, оно сложное и смертельное для того, на ком оно используется. Нефилима в прямом смысле накачивают магической энергией, а через некоторое время он взрывается, без пороха или тротила, только на чистой магии. 

\- Хорошо, и как это остановить? Как не дать этому ублюдку лопнуть снова?

\- Никак, Марго. Это заклинание описывали, как пример необратимых.

\- Тогда нужно изменить что-то уже после появления Мартина, - предложил Квентин. - В фильмах о в-временных петлях всегда меняли какое-нибудь условие, и события шли по-другому.

\- Звёздный мальчик прав, - сказала Фен. - В прошлый раз вы сражались с ним поодиночке, и вас всех убили. А если мы останемся вместе?

\- А ты у нас теперь отвечаешь за командный дух? - бросила Марго.

\- Без Фен я бы не смог вернуть никого из вас, - вступился за нее Квентин. - Я не знал, как активировать часы, Марго, она спасла всех нас. Она хотела как лучше.

На этом разговоры стихли. Все принялись за дело - расчищать место для боя, готовить оружие. Квентину тоже всунули в руку катану, но его роль состояла в том, чтобы перезапустить время, если все опять пойдет не по плану. Охотники наносили друг другу руны Скорости, Точности и Выносливости. Время быстро заканчивалось. Тибериус, тем временем, становился все более беспокойным. Его руны теперь светились ярко-зеленым почти все время и причиняли ему видимый дискомфорт.

Марго отвела Элиота в сторону, ее слов Квентин не расслышал, зато ответ Элиота - вполне четко.

\- О нет, Бэмби, мы уже поговорили. Очень содержательно, я должен сказать. Общий смысл укладывается в два слова. "Пошел он."

\- Пошел он, - Марго кивнула и коротко поцеловала его в губы. 

Квентин успел перепугаться, что речь идет о нем, когда Элиот направился в сторону Тибериуса. 

\- Ты этого не помнишь, но я сказал тебе кое-что, когда мы говорили последний раз. Я сказал: "Надеюсь, Конклав устроит тебе открытую казнь, потому что я буду в первом ряду." И смотри, как интересно вышло, Тибериус.

Руны Вога-старшего засветились еще ярче. Элиот сложил руки на груди, Марго потянула Квентина за руку, и они вдвоем подошли к нему, обняли со спины.

\- Пошел ты, - звонко сказала Марго, глядя Тибериусу прямо в глаза.

\- Отойдите от него, сейчас рванет! - крикнула им Элис.

Они последовали ее совету, и как нельзя вовремя. Свечение на его коже разрасталось, зеленые язычки пламени вырывались из-под краев рун, а затем раздался взрыв. Ударная волна сбила нефилимов с ног, их осыпало дождем окровавленного стекла. 

\- Никого не задело? - крикнула Марго, поднимаясь на ноги. - Элис? Фен? Вы там в порядке?

\- Все отлично, - заверила ее полукровка. 

\- Я тоже в порядке, - сказал Тодд. - если вдруг кому интересно.

Стены, пол и потолок камеры Тибериуса были залиты кровью. Квентин встал на колени и развернул сидящего Элиота за плечи лицом к себе.

\- Эл, ты в порядке?

\- Это было очень... терапевтически, - медленно ответил Элиот, не отрывая взгляда от огромного красного пятна, растекающегося по полу. - Как к психологу сходил.

Ответить Квентин не успел. В середине комнаты появилась светящаяся точка, и из нее начал расти портал.

\- Приготовились все! - крикнула Марго.

Из портала вылетел мотылек. Еще один. Серые, неприметные мотыльки, пять, десять, и наконец за ними, в целом облаке мотыльков головой, шагнул высокий человек в костюме. 

\- Квентин и его друзья-нефилимы, как давно я хотел с вами встретиться, - Мартин двигался энергично и ловко, говорил глубоким хрипловатым голосом. Мотыльки скрывали его лицо, но Квентин заметил движение головы, как будто пришелец оглядывался. - Как твоя подружка? Не вижу ее здесь.

Он имеет в виду Джулию? Откуда он знает Джулию?

\- Почему бы тебе просто не отступить, Мартин? - спросила Марго. - Ты не победишь в этой битве, как и пять лет назад.

Фен, воспользовавшись тем, что Марго отвлекла внимание на себя, метнула в Мартина ангельский клинок. Оружие отскочило, даже не оцарапав его, срикошетило в нее саму. Фен упала. Марго вскрикнула, но осталась на месте.   
Они умрут здесь снова - понял вдруг Квентин. Ничего не изменится, только в этот раз Мартин не даст ему время их оплакать.

\- Стой! - он вытащил стило у Элиота из кармана и поднес его к шее. Он помнил узор линий этой конкретной руны, подглядел в одной из книг Элис, когда она выходила на перерыв. Пугающе простая руна. - Ни шага, Мартин, ни одного движения, или я клянусь, я убью себя и тебе придется ждать еще две сотни лет.

\- Колдуотер, что ты творишь? - зашипела Марго.

\- Я бессмертен, Квентин, - спокойно заметил Чатвин, но его было не провести.

\- Да, но две трети твоих сторонников - смертны. Я нужен тебе сейчас. И тебе придется отступить, потому что если ты изучал меня, искал меня, то знаешь, что я не шучу, - Квентин нехорошо улыбнулся. - Когда ты несколько раз пытался убить себя, становится очень легко сделать это ради спасения мира.

\- Кью, этого не будет, - Элиот схватил его за локоть, но Квентин вывернулся и отступил. - Квентин, нет. Это даже не обсуждается.

\- Квентин, это не выход, - начала Элис.

\- Но другого выхода нет! Пока я жив, он не оставит вас в покое.

Мартин сложил руки на сердце в притворном жесте умиления.

\- Какой благородный маленький нефилим! Но я открою вам всем страшную правду - мир не нуждается в спасении. Все эти герои и жертвы - все это бессмыленная чушь под соусом из горяченного бреда. Миру плевать.

\- Но мы не можем допустить, чтобы ты получил контроль над магией в четырех мирах, - сказала Элис. - Зачем это вам?

\- Чтобы все контролировать, вообще _все_ , я права? - Марго сжимала древко топора, но злобы в ее глазах не было. - Получить хоть какой-то контроль над своей жизнью, и заодно жизнью всех магических созданий. Дерьмовые, действительно дерьмовые вещи случаются повсеместно, Мартин, и тысячи, если не миллионы Пловеров ходят по земле прямо сейчас, но это не лицензия на захват мира, понимаешь?

Квентин не понял этой части. Он все еще держал стило у шеи, сбоку от него Элиот взглядом умолял этого не делать. Квентин и сам понимал, что это путь вникуда - он единственный мог перезапустить время, а Фен в этой петле уже умерла, но он должен был попытаться еще раз.

\- Оставь моих друзей в покое, Мартин. Ты знаешь, что руна Смерти рисуется очень быстро, и знаешь, что я успею раньше, чем ты сможешь меня остановить.

\- Не в мою смену, - процедил Элиот и, используя разницу в росте, вырвал стило у него из руки и отшвырнул его в угол.

\- Квентин, твое желание спасти друзей очень трогательно, - сказал Мартин, разминая руки. Марго бросилась на него с топором, но оружие отскочило, не потревожив и пылинки на его костюме. - Ты переживаешь обо всех сразу, так что мне придется убить тоже всех сразу, чтобы никому не было обидно.

Он не успел даже вскрикнуть - одним жестом руки Мартина Квентина отбросило к стене, от удара из легких выбило воздух. Маг сцепил пальцы в замок, его ладони заискрились, и все в комнате, кроме них двоих, упали на колени. Элиот выронил клинок и держался за живот, пытаясь сделать вдох. Элис в другом углу кашляла темной кровью. Марго ударила Мартина хлыстом и ее оружие рассыпалось блестящей трухой. Все было кончено меньше, чем за минуту. Квентин снова смог пошевелиться.

\- Ну вот смотри, теперь в твоей благородной жертве нет нужды, - мотыльки кружилисть вокруг лица Мартина, но Квентин мог поспорить на свою жизнь, что маг улыбался. - Теперь ты откроешь мне портал в Филлори, потому что... ну какие еще варианты у тебя остались, правда?

Мечтай больше. Квентин вытащил из кармана карточку Элиота и открыл портал в оранжерею. Прыгнул туда, молясь, чтобы Мартин не успел сделать то же. Получилось. Портал закрылся за ним, со всех сторон атаковали запахи цветов и земли. Он не тешил себя надеждой, что оторвался - нет, у него чуть больше минуты, прежде чем Мартин найдет его снова, но этой минуты хватило, чтобы вытащить часы из кармана - слава Эмберу и Амберу, стрелки тикали, их не придется заводить снова. Один полный оборот. У входа в оранжерею он увидел Мартина, но воздух уже заволакивало белым туманом.

Он очнулся головой на коленях Марго, пальцы перебирали его волосы. Дубль два, или уже три? Квентину казалось, он прожил больше временных петель, чем запомнил, а может быть, это сказывалась накопленная усталость.

Едва он дорисовал ей руну Памяти, Марго швырнула в него подушку.

\- Чтобы я больше такой хуйни от тебя не видела, Колдуотер! Мы с Элом не для того с тобой носимся, чтобы ты потом стило в шею тыкал.

\- Эм, ладно, я больше не буду.

\- Что будем делать на этот раз? Если тим-билдинг не сработал?

\- Вернуть всем воспоминания и обдумать, почему ваше оружие на него не действует? - предложил Квентин. - Ты ведь тоже это помнишь?

\- Да, ловкий ублюдок даже не пошатнулся, ни от топора, ни от хлыста. С ним что-то не так, обычно на магов действует оружие нефилимов.

Квентин спустил ноги с кровати, нашарил часы в сумке. Время еще было.

\- А что ты имела в виду, когда говорила про "Пловеров, ходящих по земле"? О же мертв, разве нет?

Марго вздохнула, придвинулась к Квентину ближе.

\- Мертв, но то, что он сделал с Мартином, превратило того в то, что мы имеем сейчас. Много злости, боли и обиды. Хороший психолог в самом начале мог бы ему помочь, но сейчас уже поздно, Кью. Он выстроил всю свою жизнь вокруг мести и жажды контроля.

\- Нет, стой, я конечно знаю, что о Пловере ходили слухи, но это ведь были только слухи, да...?

\- Мне жаль, Кью, но это правда. Когда я пришла за тобой через портал в дом Пловера, я видела кое-что. Временную петлю, как ту, что сделал ты, только в ней застряли призраки детей, погибших в этом доме. Пловер бы педофилом и насильником. 

\- О господи, бедный Мартин, а Джейн..?

\- Ее я не видела. Думаю, к тому моменту она уже сбежала в Филлори. Кью, мне жаль, что я не сказала тебе раньше. Ты так любишь эти книжки, я никогда ничего так не любила, - она положила голову Квентину на плечо, его окутал запах жасмина от ее волос. - Это даже логично, что ты оказался Звездным. Понимаешь, мне кажется, что ни один житель Филлори, даже боги-братья, создавшие ее, не любят Филлори так, как ты. У меня не хватало духу это разрушить.

\- Эти книги спасли мне жизнь, - сказал Квентин, отворачиваясь и вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Я знаю, детка, знаю. Мне очень жаль, - Марго подняла голову и поцеловала Квентина в щеку.

\- Но Филлори... в этом нет вины Филлори? - если и страна, в которую он верил и продолжал верить окажется порочной... Квентин не думал, что сможет это принять.

\- Конечно нет, Филлори прекрасно и реально. И таким и останется, если мы защитим Источник от Мартина. 

Когда все собравшиеся получили свои руны Памяти, Элиот оттащил Квентина в сторону. 

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, - Квентин поднял руки перед собой. - Это был отвлекающий маневр, и он не сработал.

Элиот притянул его к себе, положил подбородок ему на макушку. Обьятие было таким крепким, что Квентин не мог пошевелиться, но был совершенно не против.

\- Ты не умеешь врать, Звёздный мальчик, - пробормотал Элиот ему в волосы. Квентин закрыл глаза, кожей чувствуя пульс у него на шее. - Ты такой дурак, Кью, даже не представляешь. Ты правда считал это хорошим планом?

Он издал неопреденный звук, и Элиот прижал его еще крепче, оставил поцелуй на макушке.

\- Эй вы, расцепились! - крикнула им Марго. - Нужно придумать, что делать дальше.

Покрасневший Квентин занял место за столом. На этот раз нефилимы не строили планов. Если их оружие не действовало на Мартина, все их попытки ранить или убить его были напрасны. 

\- Нужно посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом, - решила Элис. - Если мы не можем остановить Мартина, нужно максимально отсрочить его появление в Институте.

\- Но мы не можем отменить взрыв, - напомнила ей Марго. - Ты сама сказала.

\- Тогда нужно собрать людей, - предложила Фен. - сообщить директору, попросить помощи у Уильяма Адиёди, даже фэйри - я могу это устроить.

\- Мы не успеем до следующего взрыва, - отмахнулас Элис. - Запомни эту мысль, мы сделаем так в новой петле, если снова провалимся.

\- А что, если отправить Тибериуса в Филлори? - Квентин покраснел еще сильнее, смутившись от всеобщего внимания. - Может быть, взрыв не пройдет через границу миров, и барьеры Института не пострадают, и у нас будет фора.

\- Это хорошая мысль, Квентин, - Элис кивнула и слабо улыбнулась. - Чтобы создать новую живую бомбу, у Мартина уйдет много времени, сутки, не меньше.

\- Тогда мне нужно две минуты, и можете его забирать, - Элиот подошел к стеклу, где стоял Тибериус. 

\- Эл, детка, я все понимаю, но у нас правда нет времени.

\- Это не касается семейных проблем, Бэмби, - Элиот повернулся к отцу. - Ты сказал одну фразу, хоть этого и не помнишь. О том, что Мартин - больше, чем просто маг. Что это значит?

\- То и значит, Элиот, - огрызнулся Вог-старший. - Все ваши Адиёди, Бейны, Фэллы и Лоссы*, все они, вся их магия даже близко не такая мощная, как магия Мартина. В них течет кровь демона и Примитивных, а у Мартина - демонская и ангельская.

\- Так его мать была сумеречной охотницей? Но от таких союзов рождаются мертвые дети.

\- Мартин - избранный, - горячо заявил Тибериус. - Поэтому его сила не имеет границ, и поэтому вы не выстоите против него.

\- Очень информативно, благодарю. Сразу становится понятно, чего это ты на старости лет подался в камикадзе. Новое религиозное помешательство, - Элиот отвернулся от стекла. - Теперь заберите его кто-нибудь, заебал.

\- Я открою портал, но будет лучше, если кто-то проследит, чтобы все прошло, как надо, - Квентин вытащил книгу из сумки и пролистал до описания северных болот, недалеко от гробницы Эмбера.

\- Я провожу нашего гостя, - вызвалась Марго. - в последний путь.

\- Мне почти его жаль, - негромко заметил Элиот, наблюдая, как охотница при помощи Тодда вытаскивает упирающегося Тибериуса из камеры. Наручники с него так и не сняли. Руны сверкали зеленым.

\- Идем, не упрямься, мы мило и вежливо пообщаемся, - сказала Марго с очень плотоядным выражением лица.

Квентин открыл портал, троица прошла через него, и все звуки смолкли. Прошла минута, но они не возвращались.

\- Нужно закрыть портал! - вкрикнула Элис. - Иначе ударная волна пройдет через него, срочно.

\- Я не оставлю Бэмби в другом мире с безнадежным Тоддом! - возмутился Элиот.

\- Тогда идем все, а потом я верну вас на Землю, - предложил Квентин. 

Он пропустил Элис, Фен и Элиота и прошел последним. Портал закрылся за его спиной. Раздался грохот, и мощная волна магии сбила с ног всех четверых. Квентин упал на Элиота, а он, в свою очередь, на охотниц.

\- Мы успели закрыть портал? - первым делом спросила Элис. Квентин кивнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Они упали на мягкую болотистую почву; темный мох и редкие травянистые островки простирались далеко вперед, а на горизонте чернел лес.

Поднявшись, они посмотрели в ту сторону, откуда раздался взрыв. К ним спешил Тодд, лицо и руки забрызганы кровью, а за ним, мрачная, как грозовая туча, Марго. Ее одежда, волосы и кожа - все было покрыто липкой красной жидкостью.

\- Тодд, мудак, успел отбежать подальше, - бросила она. - Не хочу слышать ни слова, заткнулись все.

Элиот подошел к ней, но обнимать не отважился.

\- Бэмби, ты выглядишь, как Кэрри.**

\- Я бы тебя попросила, у меня стиль получше. Колдуотер, долго нам тут торчать? Ты мог не заметить, но я _одета не по погоде_ , чтобы исследовать волшебную, блять, страну моего детства.

Квентин достал карточку и открыл портал в оранжерею так быстро, как только смог. Сейчас минута промедления могла стоить ему очень многого. Он прошел последним, оглянувшись напоследок на красное пятно на траве. Земля тебе болотом, Тибериус Вог.

В оранжерее сгустились сумерки, но фонарики еще не зажглись.  
Марго, чертыхаясь и подскальзываясь в мокрых туфлях, ушла в Институт переодеваться. Тодд, Элис и Фен, после коротких, но искренних обьятий в честь отвоеванной отсрочки, последовали за ней. Квентин отошел к ограждению, опустил голову. На нижнем уровне оранжереи росли пахучие тропические цветы, а специальные, спрятанные между кустами устройства распыляли вокруг них теплый водяной пар.

\- Кью, ты в порядке? - Элиот встал рядом, обняв его одной рукой за плечи.

\- Не мой отец взорвался трижды за последние полдня, - заметил Квентин. - Как ты?

\- Ожидал худшего. Нет, Кью, правда. Все не очень нормально, потому что вокруг происходит хрен пойми что, но я в порядке.

\- Ладно, я тебе верю, - Квентин выпрямился, прикрывая глаза, и оказался в кольце рук Элиота. Старший нефилим сложил ладони у него на животе, глядя куда-то вдаль, где запах ночных цветов поднимался к крыше оранжереи, а по обеим сторонам дорожек один за другим зажигались фонарики.

\- Никогда больше не хочу видеть, как ты умираешь, - слова вырвались против его воли, но так тихо, что Квентин был уверен - его не услышали.

\- Никогда больше не хочу видеть, как ты пытаешься убить себя, - ответил Элиот так же тихо.

Квентин развернулся, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу - и очень близко.

\- Это было ошибкой, Эл, и план в любом случае не сработал. Хорошо, что мы помним ошибки прожитых временных петель, иначе этот "день сурка" никогда бы не закончился.

\- Да, хорошо, - во взгляде Элиота мелькнуло что-то мягкое, уязвимое. - И не только ошибки. Ты помнишь первую петлю?

\- О чем мы говорили перед тем, как заорала сирена? - Квентин усмехнулся. - Смутно припоминаю.

\- Хорошо.

Прохладные ладони Элиота переместились с плеч Квентина на его скулы.

\- Потому что если ты вдруг забыл, то я могу пересказать основные моменты, - он улыбнулся и проследил линию его нижней губы большим пальцем. Пульс Квентина стучал где-то в горле.

\- Может быть, позже, чтобы закрепить пройденный материал? - он облизал пересохшие губы. - А сейчас поцелуй меня.

Ровно это Элиот и сделал. Он приблизился, оставляя между их лицами не больше двух дюймов, Квентин ощутил на своих губах его дыхание и закрыл глаза. Дальше он не видел, только чувствовал. Мягкое, осторожное касание губ. Большие пальцы, поглаживающие его ушные раковины. Медленное, на пробу, движение языка и низкий горловой звук, когда Квентин ответил. Внезапно в нем ожила мышечная память. Он откуда-то точно знал, что у Элиота очень чувствительная кожа головы, как будто делал это раньше, бесчетное количество раз.   
Квентин запустил пальцы ему в волосы, проверяя теорию, и о, господи, эти волосы- Элиот почти урчал от удовольствия. Он углубил поцелуй, воздух заканчивался, но Квентин ждал этого слишком долго, чтобы отступать сейчас. Сверху на них что-то закапало - это заколдованные приборы Фогга разбрызгивали воду над ночными цветами.

Элиот отстранился, тяжело дыша, а Квентин, неожиданно для себя, издал высокий капризный звук, за который ему было бы очень стыдно в обычной жизни. Но сейчас - не было. Элиот усмехнулся и оставил быстрый поцелуй в уголке его рта, потом еще один - у виска.

\- Я хотел поцеловать тебя очень давно, Кью. В Благом Дворе и в Институте. А еще там, в подземелье, прямо перед этим ублюдком - перед тем, как он взорвался.

Квентин представил себе эту впечатляющую картину.

\- И почему не поцеловал?

Элиот покачал головой и наклонился, обжигая дыханием его щеку.

\- Я не должен ему ничего доказывать. Это наш момент. Твой и мой.

Вместо ответа Квентин поцеловал его.

***

Когда Квентин зашел в "переговорную", как иронично окрестил ее Пенни, все уже были в сборе. Помещение было большим, раза в три больше того кабинета, где он принимал нефилимов в прошлый раз. У стен стояли бесчисленные диванчики, на полу лежали мягкие кресла-мешки, окна были затянуты темным, не пропускающим свет материалом, а на дальней стене висел экран. В обычной жизни эта комната, без сомнений, использовалась, как домашний кинотеатр, но сейчас служила другим целям.

\- Познакомьтесь, наш Звёздный, - представила его Марго, и Квентин тут же почувствовал, как горят кончики ушей. - И было бы просто здорово, если бы мы оставили эту информацию между нами.

\- Садись, Кью, - Элиот, удобно устроившийся в одном из кресел, позвал его к себе, и Квентин, краснея еще сильнее, сел рядом.

Марго окинула их обоих _очень_ выразительным взглядом, но Элиот проигнорировал ее, обнял Квентина одной рукой, и он тут же почувствовал себя лучше. Их путешествие из Института в особняк Пенни было кромешным адом. Порталы нельзя было открывать из-за защитных барьеров, и по дороге Квентину постоянно казалось, что за ними следят. Вполне возможно, что не казалось. Тодда они оставили в Институте, бедного парня дважды стошнило - побочный эфект временных петель, а все остальные валились с ног от усталости. Без Квентина Институт был Мартину без надобности, так что Тодду ничего не угрожало.   
Сразу по прибытию, Элис заправилась каким-то зельем из запасов Пенни, и держалась бодрее всех. Марго тоже держалась - на чистой злости на Тибериуса, японцев, придумавших то заклинание, Мартина и безнадежно испорченную блузку. Фен зевала в углу дивана.  
Кроме нефилимов и хозяина особняка, в "переговорной" собралась разношерстная, но блистательная компания. Марина, беседующая с Пенни на диване. Незнакомый ему светловолосый оборотень, сидящий рядом с Кэдди... и Джулией, которую Квентин увидел только сейчас. Что она здесь делает?

\- Я полностью отдаю себе отчет, что вы очень заняты, и вас ждут ваши кланы и ваши стаи, - начала Марго, вставая. - Но дело серьезное, и Конклав - как обычно - не поверит в надвигающуюся угрозу, пока не случится вторая резня в Архиве.

\- Вполне типично для него, - Пенни переглянулся с Элис. Марго продолжила.

\- Многие из вас уже посвящены в суть проблемы, но я повторю, коротко. Мартин жив, и, если верить Кэдди, собрал новую армию, которая нападает на Примитивных. Сам Мартин хочет попасть в Филлори, открыть Источник и отхлебнуть из него. Это сделает его равным по силе богам, и в теории, нарушит баланс магии в четырех мирах. Для этого ему нужен ключ и Звёздный, чтобы открыть портал. Звездный здесь, ключ тоже. 

\- Знает ли об этом Мартин? - спросила Марина. - Не поймите меня неправильно, я за то, чтобы добро победило и все в таком духе, но я здесь из-за личной просьбы мага Адиёди, и не буду подвергать свой клан опасности, выбрав неправильную сторону.

Марго обворожительно улыбнулась.

\- И это характеризует тебя, как идеальную главу клана, Марина. Твоим вампирам очень повезло с тобой. Но здесь нет сторон. Мы либо позволяем безумному и _очень сильному_ магу получить огромное количество власти, которой он не сможет управлять, либо нет.

\- Раз уж мы об этом вспомнили, - Элис выпрямилась, нервно кусая нижнюю губу. - На Мартина не действует оружие нефилимов, так что мы понятия не имеем, как его убить. Он неуязвим.

\- Элис, а что если нам не нужно его убивать? - Пенни с усмешкой повернулся к ней. - Мыши. Почему это не может сработать с Мартином?

Мыши? О чем он вообще? Глаза Квентина слипались, тепло от прижатого к нему тела Элиота расслабляло, но он заставил себя слушать дальше.

\- Думаешь, это может сработать?

\- Все, что попадает в эфир, не может выбраться. Мышь, маг, очень сильный маг.

\- Пенни, - позвала Марго. - дико извиняюсь, но о чем вы блять сейчас говорите?

\- У нас с Пенни есть способ, как запереть Мартина навсегда, - сказала Элис уже громче. - По сути, это равноценно смерти, он никогда не сможет выбраться, и в этом месте нельзя колдовать, но есть ньюанс. Мартин должен быть без сознания.

\- Вы предлагаете позвать его на чаепитие и подсыпать снотворное? - Марго приподняла бровь.

\- У нас есть хоть какой-то план, - огрызнулась Элис. - А ты только и делаешь, что критикуешь всех вокруг.

\- О, это _я_ критикую всех вокруг?

Квентин беспомощно посмотрел на Элиота, предлагая вмешаться, но тот покачал головой. В ситуациях как эта, прилететь могло и им.

\- Девочки, перестаньте, - перебила их Кэдди. - Даже если вы покончите с Мартином, остается Круг. Не знаю, сколько их, но явно больше, чем нужно. Они убивают Примитивных, обращают Примитивных, я хочу, чтобы их судили по Закону Конклава.

\- Ты предлагаешь сражаться с ними? - спросил светловолосый оборотень. - В том числе с нашими братьями, которые просто выбрали не ту дорогу? Достойное решение для альфы.

Кэдди бросила на него раздраженный взгляд.

\- Если Конклав соизволит прислать своих нефилимов, и нас будет количественно больше, чем их, то нам и не придется сражаться. Мы их арестуем. Минимальные потери. Но если вы с Мариной откажетесь помогать, то моя стая не справится сама, и кровь наших братьев и сестер прольется, Майк. С обеих сторон.

_Майк._ Чтож, это многое обьясняло. Квентин вспомнил фильм, где парню пришлось сражаться со всеми бывшими девушки с цветными волосами, которая ему нравилась. Оборотень, маг и фэйри. Ему пиздец.

\- Я связалась с Генри Фоггом, - сказала Элис, обрывая их дискуссию. - Он пообещал убедить Конклав прислать нам помощь. Будем надеяться на лучшее?

\- Да, отличный план, - пожала плечами Марго. - Надежный, как швейцарские часы. 

\- Но нам все еще нужно убрать Мартина, - напомнил Элиот. - Если он будет со своими сторонниками, они просто так не сдадутся. Не говорю за большинство, но некоторые из Круга уже считают его полубогом, а он еще даже из Источника не пил.

\- Значит, Круг оставляем, как второстепенную проблему, - решил Пенни. - У меня есть идея, на этот счет, но ее нужно обдумать и просчитать риски. Теперь о Мартине. Вы сказали, ваше оружие на него не действует?

\- Прикинь. Я несколько раз пыталась, - недовольно заметила Марго. - Этот мудак меня дважды убил.

\- Долгая история, не спрашивай, - посоветовал Элиот.

\- Тогда не думаю, что мои заклинания на него подействуют. И не особенно хочу проверять, учитывая все, что вы сказали.

\- И что нам делать?

\- Усыпить его, а как - сами решайте. Лучше, если он будет просто без сознания.

\- И как ты предлагаешь нам это сделать? - поинтересовалась Марго. - Мы только что выяснили, что он супер-сильный маг, сильнее всех, кого мы знаем. Может есть какое-то супер-сильное заклинание для таких случаев?

\- Я о таких не слышал, - ответил Пенни.

\- Послушайте, а что если... - Джулия подняла голову с плеча Кэдди, куда успела сползти в полусне. - Он сильный, но ведь не сильнее богов? Может у Эмбера есть что-то, что может нам помочь.

Квентину захотелось ударить себя по лбу. Это ведь он должен был быть экспертом по Филлори, это ему должна была прийти в голову подобная идея! Если начистоту, то она и пришла, уже некоторое время назад, но Квентину казалось, что за эту идею он получил бы только сдержанные смешки и советы наконец повзрослеть.

\- А это может сработать, - Марго словно бы увидела Джулию другими глазами. - Эмбер дал Руперту оружие, в книгах. Мы должны попробовать.

\- Если я правильно считываю ситуацию, то мы делимся на две команды, - сказал Пенни. - Ботаники идут в Филлори за помощью Эмбера. Взрослые остаются здесь, собирают свои стаи и кланы и занимаются Кругом.

\- Совсем как Братство Кольца, - шепотом восхитился Квентин. Он не мог сдержаться, план слишком напоминал историю Толкина. 

\- И ты понесешь кольцо, как самый храбрый и чистый сердцем хоббит? - так же шепотом предположил Элиот, глядя на него сверху вниз с нежной улыбкой.

\- Тогда вам, наверное, стоит поторопиться? - подал голос Майк с другого конца комнаты. - Кто пойдет в Филлори?

Элиот закатил глаза и встал, помог подняться Квентину. Джулия подошла к ним. 

\- Мой лук с вами.

\- И моя секира, - сказала Марго.

\- Не представляю о чем вы, но я тоже, - решилась Элис.

\- Стойте, вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? - следом за Джулией вскочила Кэдди, а с другой стороны к ним приближался Пенни, лицо у него было взволнованным.

\- Лучшая, что у нас есть, - с жаром ответила Джулия. - И если ты сомневаешься, Кэдди, то вспомни, что Мартин не может попасть в Филлори никак иначе, то есть в опасности те, кто остаются.

\- Ладно, согласна, но...

Пока они говорили, Пенни отвел Элис в сторону. Квентин, пытаясь уследить сразу за двумя неожиданными коллаборациями, потерял нить их разговора. Он заметил только, как Пенни левитировал в "переговорную" что-то, напоминающее два кристалла-талисмана. Надел одну из подвесок на шею Элис, другую взял себе. Пока Квентин подглядывал за чужими драмами, едва не пропустил свою. К ним подошел Майк, намеренно игнорируя всех присутствующих, кроме Элиота.

\- Мы можем поговорить?

В ответ Элиот глубоко и трагически вздохнул.

\- Не думаю, что нам есть, о чем говорить.

\- Элиот, и все-таки...

\- О нет, не выйдет. За последние пару часов отец, которого я пять лет считал мертвым, взорвался три раза и это _не метафора_ , так что у меня нет ни сил, ни желания обсуждать с тобой что угодно. Мы не сработали, я не в обиде, и мы выпьем на Брудершафт за старые деньки, если переживем сегодняшнюю ночь.

Майк хотел сказать еще что-то, но Элиот ему не позволил.

\- И последнее: Кэдди - потрясающая альфа, справедливая и умная. Настоящая находка для своей стаи. Тебе стоило бы многому у нее поучиться.

Квентин посчитал разговор оконченным. Марго, Элис и Джулия собрались вокруг них с Элиотом, готовые к путешествию. Он открыл портал к Северным Болотам, где находилась Гробница Эмбера. Элиот прошел первым, за ним Квентин, Джулия и охотницы.   
По другую сторону портала их ждали кочки и целое море травы, влажно блестевшее под светом двух лун. В Филлори было то же время суток, что и в Нью-Йорке - около двух часов ночи. Вдалеке, у кромки леса виднелась темная громада исполинских камней, обломков некогда величественного храма двух Богов Филлори.

\- Милое ожерелье, лисичка, - заметила Марго, когда вся компания прошла почти половину пути до Гробницы. 

\- Это не подарок, а средство связи, - тут же принялась оправдываться Элис. - Так мы будем знать, что у них там происходит.

Квентин оставил Марго и Элиота дальше допрашивать смущенную Элис и отстал, чтобы поравняться с Джулией.

\- Мы давно не говорили вот так, спокойно.

\- Ты прав, Кью. Мы вообще давно не говорили, - подруга виновато улыбнулась и протянула ему руку. 

Они пошли медленнее, в арьергарде, тихо обмениваясь новостями.

\- Я не сказала тебе кое-что важное в нашу последнюю встречу.

\- Скажешь сейчас?

\- Скажу, но обещай не реагировать слишком бурно, - Джулия сжала его ладонь. - Я заболела ликантропией. 

\- О господи, Джулс! - Квентин остановился, но Джулия взглядом попросила его не привлекать к ним внимания.

\- Я в порядке, Кэдди рассказала мне обо всех подводных камнях, помогла мне с первым обращением, приняла в свою стаю. Кью, все правда не так плохо.

\- Когда это произошло? Почему ты мне не сказала?

\- Когда я возвращалась домой из Института, - призналась Джулия. - Мы с Кэдди считаем, члены Круга могли проследить за тобой до Института, и обратить меня, чтобы спровоцировать и... ранить тебя.

\- О нет, нет, Джулс, так это из-за меня..?

\- Мы не уверены, - Джулия успокаивающе погладила его по плечу. - Я не сказала, чтобы ты не сделал что-нибудь очень глупое. И мне самой нужно было время все обдумать.

\- Джулс, мне так жаль. Я не могу даже представить, через что ты прошла за эти дни.

\- Мудрая женщина однажды сказала мне, что жизнь не заканчивается на ликантропии, и это правда, Кью. Я смогу учиться и работать, большую часть времени я ничем не отличаюсь от обычных людей.

\- Но ты можешь обращаться только в полнолуние? Это больно?

\- Нет, не только. Да, это больно. Идем, они заходят в гробницу.

Квентин догнал Марго и Элиота у входа в низкую каменную пещеру, охотница рисовала Иратце на своем парабатае, подсвечивая себе кусочком молочно-белого минерала. Ведьмин огонь, точно, вот как он назывался.

\- Кто-то ранен?

\- Гробница открывается кровью, - объяснила Марго. - Я помню, Руперт тоже порезал руку. Заходите, Элис уже там.

Внутри было холодно и сыро, зато светлее. На стенах горели факелы. В дальнем конце пещеры появился высокий, грузный мужчина с завитыми бараньими рогами, козлиными ногами с копытцами и в тоге, висевшей на нем грязным выцветшим мешком. Великий Бог и Создатель Филлори, сразу видно.

\- Вы принесли мне пирожные, дети Разиэля?

\- Нет, Ваше... - Элис замешкалась, не зная, какой титут ему больше подойдет.

\- Мы не знали, что это необходимо, - оправдался Квентин. - И мы можем принести их в следующий раз.

\- И ты, ребенок Лилит? Тоже не принесла мне пирожных? - расстроенный, Эмбер обратился к Джулии. 

\- Прости, мы ничего с собой не взяли. 

\- Ну что поделать, - Эмбер сел на ворох тряпья, отдаленно похожий на кровать. - Кстати, не хотите стать Королями и Королевами Филлори?

Ого. Квентин встретился взглядом с вошедшими Марго и Элиотом. Очень неожиданное предложение в очень неподходящее время.

\- Мы не достойны такой чести, Ваша Божественность, - Элиот поклонился Эмберу, импровизируя.

\- Да какая там честь, - махнул рукой божок. - Куча проблем, но зато замок красивый. Подумайте над предложением.

\- Прежде, чем мы могли бы обдумать Ваше щедрое предложение, - Марго последовала примеру своего парабатая. - мы должны остановить злого волшебника, который хочет испить из Источника всей магии. Мартин Чатвин, Вы его знаете?

\- Знаю, - Эмбер поежился, разглядывая свои копытца. - Брат Часовщицы, очень сильный, очень злой и очень неуязвимый.

\- Мы пришли просить Вашей помощи, чтобы победить его, - сказала Джулия.

\- Он _неуязвимый_ , дочь Лилит, ты что, не слышала меня? - Эмбер возмутился больше по привычке, чем из-за настоящих эмоций. Он напомнил Квентину ослика Иа - грустного и уставшего. Если даже у богов бывает депрессия, то он к себе слишком строг.

\- Знаю, Ваша Божественность, но мы не просили оружие, способное его убить. Нам лишь нужно... зелье или заклинание, способное усыпить его. Если он будет без сознания, мы сможем запереть его, и он больше не потревожит королевство Филлори.

Эмбер задумался, почесал густую бороду.

\- Как же мне все осточертело, дети Земли, - он вздохнул, поднялся, закряхтев, и вытянул вперед руку. - Ладно, я дам вам кое-что.

Ничего не обьясняя, бог щелкнул пальцами, и на его ладони появился пузырек с темно-красной, почти черной жидкостью.

\- Это кровь живого камня. Сложно найти, еще сложнее выдавить, так что вам повезло, что я уже сделал это за вас. Обольете ей Мартина, и он отключится. Эта штука останавливает даже, - он понизил голос. - даже богов, так что не потеряйте ее, и ни в коем случае не отдавайте Мартину.

Марго приняла склянку у него из рук, поблагодарив.   
Когда они вышли из пещеры, над лесом появилась тонкая голубоватая полоска неба, остальная часть была еще темной. Элис вдруг остановилась и прижала амулет к уху.

\- Заткнулись все, ни слова!

Нефилимы обступили ее, прислушиваясь. От кристалла шел звук, как от слабой старой рации, но без помех. "А я не слышал о таком зелье!" - говорил незнакомый мужской голос. "Может поэтому ты и не Верховный маг Бруклина?" - это был уже Пенни, в своей привычной саркастической манере. На фоне раздался смех. "Ладно, ребят, расступитесь, дайте магу место," - сказал третий голос, хриплый, принадлежащий человеку в возрасте их родителей.  
Джулия закрыла рот рукой и отступила. Элис поднесла амулет ближе и отошла от столпившихся охотников. 

\- Джулс, что случилось?

\- Я узнала этот голос, - призналась Джулия, отдышавшись. - Один из обративших меня, не помню, вампир или оборотень, но... 

\- Кэдди и остальные позаботятся о том, чтобы все члены Круга ответили за свои преступления, - Квентин обнял ее, не зная, что еще сказать.

Элиот и Марго, не знающие о ликантропии Джулии ровно до этого момента, молча переглянулись.

\- Кью, нам пора возвращаться на Землю, - сказал Элиот. - Если мы не отвлечем внимание Мартина на себя, у второй части "Братства Кольца" все будет очень плохо.

Им не пришлось привлекать внимание Мартина. Когда Квентин вышел из портала в оранжерее, Мартин уже был там. Маг стоял, облокотившись об ограждение, мотыльки носились вокруг его лица в свете оранжевых фонариков. За стеклянными стенами вставало солнце. Элиот, Марго, Джулия и Элис, выходя из портала, замирали, а потом медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, отходили в сторону Квентина. Со стороны могло показаться, что Мартин держит в руках бомбу, которая может взорваться в любой момент, а остальные стараются его не провоцировать.  
Портал закрылся за их спинами. Мартин вздохнул и сложил руки перед собой.

\- Приятно снова вас всех видеть, разве нет? Да, я вернул себе память о петлях, так необычно видеть вас снова живыми. И с новой подружкой. Как жизнь, Джулия? Как новые силы?

Квентину захотелось задушить его голыми руками, убрать эту наигранную заботу из голоса, но сама Джулия даже бровью не повела.

\- Рада наконец познакомиться с тобой, Мартин.

\- Достаточно, вежливостей, я думаю? Вы уже пытались меня убить, вы провалились уже дважды. Квентин, твой ультиматум был выдающимся, но бесполезным.

\- Но ты испугался, не отрицай, - Квентин пожал плечами. - Испугался, что я и правда это сделаю.

\- Умный мальчик. Давай договоримся, что я отпускаю твоих друзей, а ты открываешь мне портал в Филлори.

Квентин повернулся к Марго, она быстро моргнула. Пузырек оттопыривал задний карман ее брюк, и Мартин его не видел.

\- И ты обещаешь не п-причинять никому из них вреда?

\- Кью, это не выход, - Элиот сделал шаг в его сторону.

"Элиот, идиот, остановись, у нас же есть план!" Или... или не останавливайся, ведь Мартин ни за что не поверит, что друзья позволят ему забрать Квентина без боя.  
Маг махнул рукой, и охотник отлетел к ограждению, едва не выпав на нижний ярус оранжереи.

\- Ты обещал не вредить им! Я открою портал!

Квентин достал из сумки потрепанный третий том "Филлори и Дальше". Мартин не отводил от него пристального взгляда. Элис, Джулия и Марго не шевелились.

\- Остановите его, ну что же вы! - Элиот встретился взглядом с Квентином и едва заметно кивнул.

Квентин открыл портал; его поверхность пошла волнами белого сияния. Мартин подошел ближе.

\- Отлично. Теперь отдай мне ключ. И часы тоже, будь лапочкой.

\- У меня нет ключа.

Часы были у него в сумке, но ключ все еще лежал в кармане Элиота, так что, формально, он даже не соврал. Маг обернулся, мотыльки задевали волосы Квентина, так близко они стояли.

\- Ты лжешь.

\- Нет, не лгу. Ключа у меня нет. 

\- Зато у меня есть, - Марго бросилась вперед и вылила на Мартина содержимое пузырька.

Маг замер, мотыльки с тихим шелестом попадали на землю, его глаза закатились. Теперь Квентин увидел, что Мартин был седеющим брюнетом средних лет, с аккуратной бородкой и усами. Элис выскочила из-за спины Марго и что есть силы толкнула Мартина вперед. Он упал в портал, не издав не звука, и проход закрылся, сжавшись до светящейся точки и исчезнув в сумраке оранжереи. Стало так тихо, что они услышали журчащий в глубине зеленых кустов фонтан.

\- Мы... сделали это?

Квентин огляделся. Неужели все и правда закончилось? Джулия и Элиот с разных сторон заключили его в обьятия. Марго кружила смущенную Элис по комнате.

\- Мы сделали это! Мы сделали!

\- Надо вернуться, помочь им с Кругом, - это была Элис, ответственная за все подряд даже в минуты вроде этой. Она прижала кристалл к уху, прислушалась и широко улыбнулась. - У них порядок. Я слышу Фен и Генри, они отдают приказы.

\- Надо вернуться, мне нужно увидеть Кэдди, - выдохнула Джулия. Квентин мог ошибаться, но с таким же лицом Невилл Лонгботтом бегал в поисках Луны Лавгуд во время битвы за Хогвартс. 

Марго отпустила охотницу и обвила руки вокруг Квентина и Элиота.

\- Как думаете, стоит открыть портал в то же место и проверить?

\- Можем проверить, если хочешь, - Элиот поцеловал Квентина в макушку, потянулся к Марго. - А потом вернемся к Пенни и будем спать двадцать часов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Магнус Бейн, Рагнор Фэлл, Катарина Лосс - маги, персонажи книг Кассандры Клэр.
> 
> ** - героиня одноименной книги Стивена Кинга.


	7. Эпилог. Кэдди проливает шампанское.

_I will march down an empty  
street like a ship into the storm  
No surrender, no retreat  
I will tear down every wall  
Just to keep you warm  
Just to bring you home_

_If your world falls apart  
I'd start a riot  
If night falls in your heart  
I'd light the fire  
In the dark, when you sound the alarm  
We'll find each other's arms  
For your love, all you are  
I'd start a riot_

_Banners - Start A Riot_

***

\- Эй, Колдуотер, не спи, - Марго пихнула его локтем в бок.

Квентин, отключившийся головой на плече Элиота, зевнул и оглядел "переговорную". Майк, Марина, Кэдди и Пенни, вернувшиеся с поля Брослин с победой, разливали шампанское по бокалам. Элис и Джулия сидели на диване, говоря о чем-то высоконаучном, Квентин даже не мог в достаточной степени сконцентрироваться, чтобы понять, о чем шел разговор. Фогг остался в Институте, но Фен вернулась, она сидела за спиной Марго, не отрывая от нее взгляда.

\- Расскажите, как вы все это провернули, - пропросила Элис. - Мы слышали только отрывки.

Пенни усмехнулся и левитировал нефилимам их бокалы.

\- О, это короткая, но занимательная история. Я открыл клану Марины и стаям Майка и Кэдди портал на поле Брослин, куда Фогг обещал привести охотников, а сам поехал по указанному Кэдди адресу. Заколдовал двух часовых, и они привели меня к заместителю Мартина, свято уверенные, что сам Мартин отправил меня на помощь Кругу. Пять лет назад он и правда искал магов, способных открывать необычные порталы, и я сказал, что могу открыть портал в Филлори. Не все поверили сразу, но если лгать убедительно, то им и настойка мать-и-мачехи покажется волшебным зельем, способным снять магические барьеры Филлори.

\- Мы следили за ним, и о, это было роскошное представление, - подтвердила Кэдди. - Я и сама поверила. Высший балл и поступление в школу актерского мастерства.

\- Спасибо, уже, - Пенни ухмыльнулся. - Про театр "Глобус" слышали? Шекспировский? Но вернемся к истории. Они мне поверили и разрешили открыть портал, ожидая встретить на другой стороне Мартина и филлорийские красоты, но попали на поле Брослин, в руки нефилимов и сочувствующих, - он подмигнул, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному. 

\- Очень ловко, - похвалила его Марго. - Их будут судить?

\- Открытое заседание, испытане Мечом Душ и наказание, соответствующее преступлениям; у членов Круга наступает темная полоса в жизни. Кстати, Фоггу удалось убедить Конклав помочь, не раскрыв при этом личности Звёздного, так что Колдуотеру не обязательно прятаться до конца жизни в Институте.

Квентин улыбнулся в ответ. Пенни, на правах хозяина дома, сказал тост, все выпили и вернулись к прерванным разговорам. Время утекало сковзь пальцы, Квентин то и дело засыпал снова, но Марго каждый раз будила его, не слушая возражений Элиота. После третьей бутылки шампанского Майк и Марина ушли, но нефилимы еще держались, кто - сидя на диване, а кто - полулежа в кресле-мешке, как они с Элиотом. Пенни и Элис заняли дальний уголок у самого экрана и говорили вполголоса. Джулия смеялась над какой-то шуткой Кэдди. Марго встала за новым бокалом, и Фен последовала за ней, как привязаная.

\- Как думаешь, все действительно закончилось? - Квентин поднял голову, и его тут же поцеловали в нос.

\- Все плохое - да, определенно, - Элиот улыбнулся, обнимая его крепче. - Осталось решить, что делать с часами и ключом. Не хочется отдавать их фэйри.

\- Мы можем сбросить их в Источник. Нет, серьезно, иногда Бузинную палочку просто нельзя оставлять, иногда оружие не может просто лежать в Архиве, оно должно быть уничтожено во благо будущих поколений. 

\- Кольцо Всевластия тоже уничтожили в конце, - согласился Элиот, кивая. - Я с тобой. Марго и Джулия тоже идут, это не обсуждается.

\- Конечно. Мы так и не исследовали Филлори, а я тебя уверяю, и Марго не даст мне соврать, это прекрасное место. Мы должны... Не знаю, устроить что-то вроде похода в Филлори.

\- Как романтический пикник, но с продолжением?

\- Нет, Элиот, как экспедиция, - Квентин закатил глаза, краснея. - По пути зайдем к Источнику, откроем его ключом и сбросим туда часы и ключ, потом закроем. Мы с Элис нашли его изображения, он выглядит, как колодец с круглой дверью, покрытой рунами. Никто больше не сможет открыть Источник, и магия останется в равновесии, навечно.

\- Звучит отлично, Кью. Расскажи об этом плане Джулии, пожалуйста, мне нужно переброситься парой слов с Кэдди.

После небольшой внутренней борьбы, Элиот отпустил его и поднялся на ноги. Квентин позвал подругу, и он воспользовался моментом, чтобы занять место Джулии. Если говорить совсем честно, он собирался лезть не в свое дело и раздавать советы, о которых его не просили. Но кто виноват, если что-то звенящее, что-то поющее, поселившееся у него в груди после поцелуя в оранжерее, заставляло Элиота желать, чтобы все вокруг тоже были счастливы.

\- Наслаждаешься обществом мисс Уикер? - он откинул голову на спинку дивана, глядя на Кэдди из-под ресниц.

\- Представь себе. Джулия очень умная, черт, мне кажется она знает буквально все, во всех областях науки.

\- Могу провести некоторые аналогии, - Элиот кивнул в сторону Квентина и Джулии. - Такие ботаники, просто невозможно. И она тебе нравится.

Кэдди повернулась к нему так резко, что пролила шампанское.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- О, я просто предположил, что тебе, Кэдди Изабелла Орлофф-Диаз, нравится Джулия не-знаю-как-ее-второе-имя Уикер. И с вершины собственного опыта я советую тебе не проебать свои шансы, а поговорить с ней. 

\- Поговорить? - на лице Кэдди отразился ужас. И правда, он совсем забыл главную причину, почему они сдружились тогда в Инстинтуте. Кэдди, конечно, спасла его жизнь десяток-другой раз, но в первую очередь их сблизила ненависть к задушевным разговорам и выражению эмоций. 

\- Да, поговорить. Это пугает, знаю, но это того стоит.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, я старше Джулии, и я альфа ее стаи, это неправильно, и еще я спасла ее, и что, если она решит, что должна мне?

Элиот отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Глупости. Я знаю твою ненаглядную общим счетом пару часов, но этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что Джулия - взрослая, умная и самодостаточная девушка, и она не будет с тобой, если не захочет сама. А она очевидно хочет. И ты бы это поняла, если бы заметила, как она на тебя смотрит.

Закончив разговор, Элиот отошел к столику с шампанским. Марго и Фен говорили на повышенных тонах, но еще не ругались. 

\- ...и я хотела, очень хотела поговорить с тобой сразу же, как мы вернулись из Филлори. Хотела все тебе обьяснить.

\- О, ну прости, что была занята, вымывая из волос папашу моего парабатая! - огрызнулась Марго. - Я даже не знаю, что ты теперь будешь делать. Ты помогла Квентину спасти нас, и в итоге помогла нам спасти всю магию, и мы тебя не выдадим, но ты все еще шпионка, разве нет? Ты вернешься в Идрис? Или в Благой Двор?

\- Не знаю, Марго, - Фен прикусила губу. - Я ни там, ни там не чувствую себя _дома_. 

\- Или мы отложим это решение, пока не вернемся из Филлори? - предложил Элиот, кладя руки на плечи охотниц. - _Или_ мы вспомним, что Эмбер очень настойчиво предлагал нам четыре трона Филлори, и - знаю, дикая мысль - но мы можем это обдумать?

\- Эл, ты серьезно? - Марго обернулась, но Элиот только беспомощно развел руками.

\- Все, что я хочу сказать, вам обеим нужно остыть и отвлечься, потому что вы очевидно нравитесь...

\- Кыш, Элиот, - смеясь, Бэмби выпихнула его из их с Фен личного пространства. - Иди и лей сладкие речи Звёздному мальчику.

\- Как приказывает моя Верховная Королева Филлори, - он театрально поклонился им и оглядел комнату. 

Пенни и Элис исчезли, как тени в полдень. Было глупо надеяться, что они вернутся с едой для всех, да? И отлично, действительно здорово, потому что Пенни - хороший парень, а Элис заслуживает кого-то хорошего.   
Джулия вернулась к Кэдди и сидела с ногами на диване, поправляя волосы нервным жестом. Глаза у Кэдди светились, и это не имело ничего общего со сменой цвета радужки при обращении.

\- Всех помирил? - спросил Квентин, улыбаясь ему снизу вверх.

\- Нет, потому что, формально, никто, кроме Марго и Фен, не ссорились.

\- И это меня считают ботаником.

На это Элиот не ответил, вместо этого он сел обратно в кресло-мешок и взял лицо Квентина в руки.

\- У меня есть некоторые догадки, Кью, но мне нужно услышать это от тебя. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание? Держаться за руки, чтобы побесить Марго, и делать все эти ужасные клишированные романтические штуки? Ну знаешь, официально? - господи, ему что, пять лет? В средней школе предлагают встречаться более осознанно и более понятно.

\- Конечно хочу, Эл. Ты слишком вкусно готовишь, чтобы я мог сказать "нет".

А, так ему тоже пять лет. Тогда ладно, тогда все в порядке. Элиот скользнул руками на шею Квентина и притянул его к себе, сонного и теплого, такого теплого.

Глаза Квентина сияли, и Элиоту казалось, что он сейчас захлебнется в этом мягком сиянии. Янтарный оттенок ламп подсвечивал его открытое лицо, карие глаза выглядели почти золотыми. Элиот замер, запоминая, впитывая эту картинку. Если бы он мог, он бы сделал фотографию, положил бы ее в конверт и отправил двенадцатилетнему себе. Подожди, малыш, и все будет хорошо. Ты встретишь свою Железную девочку и Звёздного мальчика, и все будет очень хорошо.

Квентин моргнул, непонимающий, чем вызвано такое пристальное внимание. Элиот поцеловал его.


End file.
